Franziska prefiere olvidar
by Ilet Moratar
Summary: ¿Será la Habana, esa ciudad tan ajena a su Alemania natal, el mejor sitio para olvidarse de Miles Edgeworth? Franziska encontrará en su viaje toda una suerte de leyendas, y quizás el amor la espera donde menos hubiese imaginado.
1. Chapter 0 Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Al principio detestaba los prólogos, considerándolos una "muela por gusto" que ponía frenos al ansia de meterme de lleno en la historia. Solo después de varias lecturas y años transcurridos, aprendí que muchos secretos de dichas obras se revelan precisamente aquí. Es por eso, y para no obligar a los que desdeñan esta parte, solo aquellos muy interesados en conocer qué pormenores guarda la narración deben seguir leyendo.

Primero, quise que el argumento de mis fiscales preferidos se aunara con una historia de mi ciudad natal. En La Habana, pocos saben al dedillo de las penurias y el amor de Catalina Lasa del Río y Juan Pedro Baró. Su antigua residencia hoy por hoy es constantemente visitada no solo por turistas, sino por los mismos citadinos que buscan sentarse en los jardines -otrora preciosos- allí donde la pareja disfrutó apenas tres años de sus vidas, a partir de la construcción en 1926. Los restos de nuestros particulares Romeo y Julieta (sin suicidio, pero trágica historia de prejuicios hasta que lograron una dispensa Papal que les permitió contraer matrimonio), reposan en una bóveda de mármol extraordinariamente bella en el Cementerio de Colón, que actualmente se encuentra siendo restaurada, "gracias" a un cruel saqueo en los años del llamado Período Especial (1989-1995).

En el segundo capítulo encontrarán una situación basada en hechos reales, donde unos conocidos pasaron por la misma circunstancia que Franziska y Miles, solo que a diferencia de ellos, sí tuvieron que llevar la simulación hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Para los que resulten curiosos, les digo que por suerte dichos amigos a raíz del suceso terminaron casándose y teniendo una vida feliz por una buena cantidad de años.

Agradezco a la escritora Gina Picart, a quien supongo una de las mayores entendidas en cuanto a la historia de Catalina y Juan. Gracias a sus artículos publicados, amén de viejas conversaciones con ella, logré imaginar cómo serían los amantes y de qué modo acercarlos a mis personajes favoritos. Cuando pude hacerme, además, con el libro del fallecido arquitecto y académico Mario Coyula Fowley, me fue sumamente grato comprobar que la idea que yo tenía sobre Catalina y Juan Pedro, no distaba mucho de la realidad. Su obra me ofreció detalles que desconocía sobre cambios que se han realizado en la casa y su manera de ver a los amantes complementó la mía (si bien no comparto su visión de Baró, que respeto, dado su papel en la novela). Para intensificar mi confianza, le fue publicado justo ahora a mi amiga Sigrid Victoria Dueñas, Sissi para los amigos, el libro "Hilda", de temática juvenil y que acabó por demostrarme que una alemana bravía puede enamorarse de La Habana. Debo también un agradecimiento al espíritu de Gabriel García Márquez, cubano honorario, por la inspiración. El Gabo se las ingenió a través de sus obras y aún desde el más allá para hacerme creer en el amor antes y después de todo, arriba y abajo, sin límites de tiempo o velocidad. Por si fuera poco, el insigne Miguel Barnet me prestó su musa al hojear ese magnífico libro suyo que es "Canción de Rachel". Así, sin plagiar y rindiendo tributo a los que lo merecen, fui conformando esta obra.

Les confieso que mi mayor aspiración ha sido llevar el espíritu de mi país y ciudad a este fanfic, para que se conozcan algunas tradiciones, jerga, personajes de leyenda o históricos, grandes exponentes del arte (sobre todo la música y la poesía), así como algo de crítica social, de modo que puedan sentirla como yo. La Habana es una ciudad de romance y amistad, coqueta, deliciosa, tentadora. Por lo tanto, esto no podía ser sino una historia de amor.

2/2017


	2. Chapter 1 La Mansión de los Leones

*******Nota de la Autora****: Para mejor comprensión del fic, los pensamientos irán entre comillas "", las frases tomadas de otras referencias en cursiva y en cursiva y negrita las escenas retrospectivas que corresponden a recuerdos.**

"**Franziska prefiere olvidar****"**

**1**

**A los 500 años que cumple mi Habana, **

**la bella ciudad que me vio nacer.**

_**"El chofer me previno: cuidado, sabio, en esa casa matan. Le contesté: si es por amor no importa". **_

_**(Gabriel García Márquez. Memoria de mis putas tristes.)**_

El taxi limusina dobló hacia la izquierda para subir Paseo hasta la casa de renta donde me hospedaría. Un buen tramo de avenida, a la que dividía en dos sendas un área para descanso, llena de parterres y bancos a la sombra de árboles enormes. Qué le importaba a esta isla que fuera pleno invierno, conservaba un esmeralda intenso en su vegetación y el calor del trópico parecía adherirse a todo; los carácteres de la gente, el aire dulzón, los colores de la misma ciudad. Tanto verde comenzaba a parecerme harto esperanzador para mi ánimo resquebrado. Quizás huir a un sitio tan inusual para mi gusto había sido pésima idea. Busqué algún detalle que apartara de mi vista el ambiente veraniego de febrero, concentrándome en los estilos arquitectónicos de las casas. Desde la ventanilla las veía sucederse una tras otra, con la fugacidad de una chispa y aún las sostenidas por refuerzos parecían burlarse orgullosas de sus vecinas más jóvenes. Troqué mi desazón por un hondo respeto hacia todas aquellas mansiones que resistían los siglos; teníamos mucho en común… Quizás estuvieran a punto de caer, pero mantenían su dignidad. Convivían así en hilera lo actual y lo pretérito, sin que por eso chocara a la vista el inusual contraste.

Recién cruzábamos la calle 17 avenida arriba, cuando el chofer pisó enteramente el freno. La conmoción me impidió apreciar a gusto una casona escoltada por dos leones que llamó poderosamente mi atención.

—¡Señora, usted está loca! —gritó, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla, del modo en que suelen expresarse los cubanos, absolutamente sin tapujos. Aunque hubiese una dama junto a él, igual podía estar un magnate, con ellos no valen rangos ni género cuando se ofenden. Extraje apenas el mango de mi látigo cuando el deslenguado se volvió, para dar rienda suelta a su enojo— ¿Vio eso? Esa mujer por un tin no nos desgracia.

—¡Ack! ¿Por qué un frenazo tan brusco? ¡Casi me golpeo con el cristal! Estúpido sumamente estúpido, que por estúpido no es otra cosa que un estúpido chofer —le solté, en un castellano insultante que sonó pueril comparándolo con el suyo— ¡No vi nada, excepto su incompetencia para conducir!

—Oiga, señorita, respéteme que yo no le he faltado el respeto a usted —me respondió muy altivo, el hecho de ser una pasajera de categoría no pareció inmutarlo—. Si cruzó desde su lado tiene que haberla visto, a no ser que estuviera muy embelesada mirando esa casa…

Enrojecí al saberme descubierta, resentida conmigo misma por exteriorizar mi interés y que un idiota lo notara. ¿Por qué tenía que abstraerme un lugar con el frente rosado? Sólo porque su mezcla de Renacimiento Florentino y Art Déco hacían de la residencia una visión maravillosa, con su pareja de leones guardando la entrada. Unas escalinatas de mármol rojo Languedoc invitaban a ascender hasta el pórtico, donde un par de gruesas columnas de terracota rematadas en capiteles dóricos se alzaban como dos centinelas a cada lado de la puerta de hierro forjado y cristal. Supuse que dicha combinación había sido escogida a propósito, concedía un breve atisbo al interior con el fin de endulzar el paladar a los curiosos y atraerlos, pero no los dejaba consumir el dulce a menos que tuviesen acceso a la casa. Era como un guiño coqueto y provocador a todos los que pasaban, despertándoles envidia, interés o admiración. Rodeando la casona, una reja servía de límite a los jardines, que apenas podían observarse por causa de los setos. Era la más imponente de todas las mansiones a la redonda, perfecta en su conjunto… Y se notaba, aunque no lo supiera, que fue hecha para complacer los gustos de alguien. Obviamente, una dama. El súbito aroma a rosas me hizo temblar, escuché risas de pura felicidad y un suspiro como si alguien estuviera compartiendo sitio conmigo en el auto.

"Oh, Dios… Dios mío, esto es… ¡Juan! ¿Es mía, de verdad?"

Me sobresalté, aquello era totalmente insólito, pero igual estaba dispuesta a plantarle cara. Una ilusión no me llevaría jamás a darle oportunidad al amor.

"Los que antes nos señalaron con el dedo, están prestos a disculparse —era una voz de hombre, tan irónica y cortante como la del propio Miles Edgeworth—… por unas cuantas obras de arte y las joyas que hizo mi amigo René. Tú serás la reina de estos salones, desde hoy no existirá una dama que no envidie tu suerte."

—La Casa de la Amistad —comentó el chofer, quebrando las palabras y toda la idea romántica que pudiera hacerme al respecto—. Si tiene alguna propuesta de intercambio entre su país y el nuestro, o quiere hacer alguna donación, que siempre nos viene bien —enfatizó por lo bajo, señalándome la residencia con un gesto que Phoenix Wright envidiaría—, vaya directo a las oficinas.

—¡Hmph! No estoy aquí para esas nimiedades —intenté mostrar indiferencia. De poco valió, porque el hombre buscaba ganarse algo extra y volvió a la carga.

—¡Pues, bueno! ¿Y qué quería? ¿La historia de amor, como todos los turistas? —me observó fijamente, a ver si lograba interesarme—. Haberlo dicho; aquí vivió una de las mujeres más bellas de La Habana, tremenda criolla si me lo permite. Su esposo tenía buen capital y levantó esta casona para ella.

Como un desafío a tanta reticencia, algo aventuró mi mente a través de la puerta principal; un hombre me tomó de la mano y condujo mis pasos hacia el interior. "Juan, Juan, no tengo palabras" ¿Qué nombre tan vulgar era ese? ¿Por qué una mujer lo evocaba de tan idílica manera, como si le hubieran robado el alma? De repente yo me deshacía en lágrimas.

—Bonito regalo, ¿eh? —sonrió amplio el chofer, esperando que su historia le deparara jugosa propina— ¿Qué haría usted con una mansión así? ¿A que a su marido no se le ha ocurrido algo tan original? ¿Eh?

Volvía en mí, sin rastro alguno de lágrimas. El auto ya se había puesto en movimiento y doblaba hacia la derecha en la calle 19.

—¿Qué clase de patraña es esa? Todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora no es más que una historia sacada de tu cabeza —la ira llenó la copa. Saber que había existido un hombre capaz de desvivirse por hacer feliz a su esposa incrementó mi enojo—. Mmpf. Me da igual. ¡Y no tengo marido!

—No digo yo…, con ese carácter —dijo esto por lo bajo cuando se detuvo a mitad de cuadra y me vio salir del auto. Un estallido del cuero sobre el capó hizo que protestara con más energía que el mismo Phoenix Wright.

—¡Oiga! ¡Esto es medio básico del gobierno! ¡Se la tendrá que ver con mi jefe! No le gusta que Olivia le llegue con arañazos a la piquera —contó el dinero que le tendía y pareció incómodo—. ¿Veinticinco redondos? Me dio el dinero exacto…

—Usualmente no entrego propina a los estúpidos habladores, pero ahora que lo mencionas… —al verme tensar el cuero y mirarlo de través, el chofer soltó el equipaje en la entrada, chasqueó la lengua molesto para después volver a su vehículo. Tuve que cubrir mis labios con la mano ante la nube de polvo y humo negro que levantó el auto al perderse calle arriba.

—Me hubiesen venido bien los guantes, de no ser por este endemoniado calor —la molesta sensación de tener cemento en la garganta me hizo carraspear y toser brevemente—. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde vine a parar?"

Contemplé absorta los enormes agujeros en la calle, algunos cubiertos de agua, maravillándome de que el taxi no hubiese dejado una llanta al pasar sobre ellos. Por un minuto deseé que Miles viniera en mi busca y parqueara junto a la casa de renta su flamante auto rojo. Iba a llevarse una linda sorpresa cuando al descender notara las gomas nuevas hundidas en un hueco lodoso. Reí para mis adentros imaginando su expresión al percatarse de que los pantalones llevaban estampadas las salpicaduras del alcantarillado público. Un papelazo era lo menos que se merecía.

Olvidé toda venganza ilusoria cuando mi arrendadora llegó seguida por sus cuatro hijos de quince a veinte años, buscando ayudarme con las maletas. De no haberla conocido antes cuando solicité la habitación mediante la agencia, jamás hubiese imaginado que aquellos chicos tan diferentes en lo físico eran hermanos. Todos de un padre distinto, parecían demostrar con su familia cuán heterogénea en razas podía ser esa isla.

Hice desaparecer el látigo dentro del bolso que llevaba en la mano, antes de que pudieran notarlo. Bastante mal habían empezado las cosas, entre la nostalgia y aquellas voces extrañas.

—Bienvenida a La Habana, señorita. Deje que los muchachos le lleven su equipaje —dijo la mujer, observándome fijamente como si quisiera cerciorarse de que yo la entendía. Una señora madura pero con un brío envidiable. Si era capaz de llevar sola toda esa casa y torear cuatro tipos con pinta de niños de mamá, se había ganado mis respetos—. ¡Arriiiba, Driguito, Leyva, Oscarín y Ramsés, muévanse!

—¡Ño, tremenda niña viene a quedarse! —exclamó el llamado Leyva, rubio y de ojos verdes. Tenía un aspecto de Casanova que me hizo abrir el bolso y palpar el arma— Hoy saco la guitarra y le tiro una de Sabina.

—Lánzate que te vas a escachar. Ven acá, mi hermano ¿tú no sabes que a las europeas lo que les gusta es la salsa? —le contestó el tal Driguito, mulato de grelos, mientras cargaban mi equipaje como si acarrearan cubos de agua.

—Esta tiene pinta de gustarle comer bueno —rió el tercero, de piel negra brillante y rapado, volviéndose hacia Ramsés para lanzarle un maletín. Cerré los ojos y conté hasta cinco al verlo dar un giro en el aire, luego planear en las manos del muchacho, por cierto, el único pequeño y rechoncho—. A lo mejor vino buscando ébano.

—Qué gracioso, entonces tú eres el tipo ¿no? —le ripostaron los demás en un coro perfecto, como si lo hubieran ensayado.

—¡Cállense, partía de atrevidos! —les reprochó su madre, azuzándolos con un paño, como si fueran gallos de corral y me observó apenada—. Usted me disculpa, los jóvenes, ya sabe…

—Entiendo el castellano a la perfección y su jerga impúdica la tengo más que estudiada —mi puño se había cerrado en el mango de cuero, oculto dentro del bolso. Cualquier otro desatino y no iba a contenerme—. Si oigo una estupidez más, van a bailar pero a mi ritmo…

—No, señorita. Usted verá que los muchachos no van a molestarla. Ellos se quedan del otro lado de la casa —la mujer les hizo seña de que se apresuraran—. Lo que desee me lo pide. Ya sabe, si quiere langosta, camarones, tabaco…

—¡Ack! ¡Yo no fumo! —la miré insultada, llevándome la mano al pecho— Vine a descansar.

Efectivamente, lo había elegido por amplio y cómodo, según mostraba la página web, la vivienda colonial se veía muy bien conservada. Una vez que dejé atrás el muro límite del terreno, descubrí cuatro parterres, el garaje a la izquierda de la casa y una terraza de reja chica a la diestra, supuse que a ella sólo podría tener acceso desde las habitaciones interiores. Tras unos pocos escaños, se levantaba la única entrada a la ecléctica mansión. Las paredes eran de un material harto común en las grandes construcciones de la ciudad, la piedra Jaimanita, que no necesitaba pintarse y daba una sensación de firmeza igualable a cualquier baluarte medieval. Comprobé fascinada que los bloques de piedra marina todavía mostraban las huellas de organismos primitivos en la superficie, como había leído en una ocasión. Empezaba a motivarme con los pequeños descubrimientos, aunque acostumbrada a los lujos de una residencia, jamás esperé hallar salones dispuestos con tan buen gusto, auténticos mármoles y no simples losas de piso, lienzos maravillosos en las paredes ¿Cuán rica debió ser esa isla, que aún después de tantos años mostraba un atisbo de su esplendor? En el salón recibidor era muy gracioso el contraste que ofrecía un piano vertical contrapuesto al equipo de música de última generación. Sin dudas, La Habana se las arreglaba para combinar en todos los aspectos la modernidad y los retazos de las glorias pasadas. Era desde allí que podía accederse a la terraza, la puerta bien que se confundía con el resto de los grandes ventanales.

—No se preocupe, después que se acomode puede ir a donde guste, los salones son compartidos por los huéspedes —sonrió mi arrendadora. Tenía un rostro bonachón, y se notaba su deseo de agradar a toda costa—. La puerta frente a la suya es de otra habitación que todavía no la han ocupado.

Quise decirle que le pagaría si no la rentaba, pero en ese instante bajaron la escalera en tropel aquellos cuatro idiotas armando un soberano escándalo. Su madre les ordenó callar y subió con paso rápido, haciéndome una seña para que la siguiera.

—Mima, ten cuidado, que esta casa tiene espíritus —me soltó el estúpido con estupidez elevada a infinito, al que decían Leyva, interponiéndose en mi camino—. Si tienes miedito por la noche, me llamas sin pena.

—Asere, mira que tú eres anormal —excelente, su propio hermano debería recordárselo a menudo. Y aquella palabra que definía a un compinche, la detestaba solo de oírla— ¿Para qué asustas a la niña? Aprende, que no soy eterno —El tal Oscarín me lanzó una mirada que pretendía cautivarme—... "Ricura, si la belleza fuera pecado, tú no tienes perdón de Dios"

Lo miré de reojo y antes de que pudiera continuar, le propiné un latigazo con tal rapidez, que el cuero pareció una fugaz estela negra. El halago no había estado mal, pero debía mostrarles que conmigo era mejor no pasarse de listo. Había pagado por un descanso y exigía respeto hacia mi persona.

—¡Oye, te dejó el pellejo en carne viva! ¡Candela, esa mujer es candela! —más que asustados, parecían ojearme con admiración. Los dejé atrás comentando que yo necesitaba "mano dura y rienda corta". Hmph, solo eso me faltaba.

—¡Ay, mira que dan lucha! —se quejó la dueña, esperando en el descanso de la planta superior a que yo subiera. Caminó hacia la puerta que nos quedaba a la derecha y dijo mientras la abría—. Qué pena, usted no vaya a tomarse en serio todo lo que dicen ¡Aquí no se aparece ni mi bisabuela! Y mire que le gustaba su casa…

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —alegué incómoda, a la par que accedía a la habitación—. Ya conozco a una médium, sé bastante sobre el tema y si tuviera dudas, basta con hacer una llamada a Kurain.

—¿A dónde, a Kuwait? —la mujer se volvió por un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿No es ahí donde están los talibanes?

—Uhg —"contente, Franziska, contente". Mejor ignoraba el comentario y seguíamos adelante o me vería envuelta en una charla sobre guerra que no era de mi particular interés—. Quisiera ir a la terraza, necesito aire fresco.

Al igual que el salón recibidor, la pieza tenía no menos de cuatro mamparas con vitrales y dos eran puertas hacia la terraza balcón. Una luz divina se colaba por los vidrios de color, formando caprichosas imágenes en el mármol del piso.

—Como le decía, el único sitio en que se han visto seres de otro mundo es en esa casa que nos queda al frente —musitó la dueña, como si reconocer aquello la molestara. Dio un pequeño empujón a las puertas, abriéndolas de par en par y señaló la residencia que había logrado intrigarme. Ahora podría contemplarla desde aquel balcón, o al menos una buena parte de ella. Los jardines, así como todo el lateral izquierdo de la casona quedaron al descubierto como un misterio que se devela poco a poco. Ya la había olvidado por causa de aquellos estúpidos molestosos y mi afán por acabar de instalarme—. Hay mucha gente que se encandila con la historia de amor, luego van a buscar los fantasmas en cada rincón de esa casa y quieren arrastrarlos hasta los alrededores. Pero esta vivienda es muy tranquila, no tiene que ver con eso.

—No es problema, jamás permitiré que nadie, vivo o muerto, perturbe mis vacaciones —le aseguré y casi de inmediato volví a pensar en Miles ¿Habría encontrado mi nota? Bah, con toda seguridad la arrojaría en el cesto. Era más típico de él que le prestara interés a los expedientes de viejos casos que estaban sobre mi escritorio, aunque fueran candidatos a la trituradora—. Y mantenga a sus vástagos lejos de mi presencia, si no le importa.

—Claro, pero llámelos si va a cargar algo —volvió a cerrar las mamparas—. No le dejo los ventanales abiertos porque aquí en febrero hace un calor que parece mayo, de seguro quiere poner el aire acondicionado. Esto no hay quien lo aguante —se dirigió hacia la puerta, volviéndose antes de salir— ¿De verdad no necesita nada?

—Sí, que acabe de marcharse para dormir en paz —ella parpadeó sorprendida, mi respuesta debió saberle bastante mal pero yo ni me inmuté. Sentía el imperativo de quedarme sola, desempacar, tomar un baño refrescante y olvidarme de todo por un día hasta que despertara otra vez. Sin presiones, ni trabajos, con la única salvedad de querer adentrarme de un modo u otro en la maldita casa. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir tanta fascinación por una nimiedad como aquella?

Molesta con el tonto capricho que mi voluntad se había empeñado en satisfacer apenas se presentara la ocasión, preferí adelantar una ducha bien fría para después entendérmelas con las maletas. Lo que los cubanos llamaban "congelada" no era, por supuesto, ni remotamente lo que los alemanes entendíamos por una temperatura bajo cero. Pero igual sirvió para eliminar la sensación de llevar el calor adherido a la piel como goma de mascar. Vestí un pijama con kimono de seda, solté mi cabello mojado sin tener ganas de secarlo y me dispuse a ordenar las cosas que traía en mi equipaje, cómodamente sentada en la cama. Llevaba un buen tiempo desempaquetando, cuando solo me quedaban los documentos por ordenar, coloqué mi pasaporte y la identificación que me acreditaba como fiscal internacional y miembro de Interpol sobre una las mesitas de noche. Inclinándome, pretendí cerrar el maletín y llevarlo hacia la misma esquina donde había dejado a sus compañeros. De súbito, mi tarjeta de identificación voló del pequeño estante al suelo, como si le hubiesen propinado un soberbio manotazo. Giré la cabeza de inmediato para ver cuál de los ventanales podía haberse abierto, sobresaltándome al notar que todos permanecían cerrados. Era ilógico, además, dado el tamaño y grueso de sus hojas que una simple brisa pudiera hacerlos ceder. Y no circulaba otra corriente en la habitación que la gélida atmósfera del climatizador. Mascullé un insulto, disponiéndome a recoger la ficha cuando el resto de los documentos planeó sobre mi espalda.

—¡Ack! —vergonzosamente caí hacia atrás y quedé sentada frente a la mesa de noche con los papeles en la mano. Junto al mueble, un espectro apenas visible me observaba con indignación.

—"No puedo creer que aún tenga miembros de la Interpol siguiéndome la pista" —dijo e hizo un mohín desdeñoso. Ni aún mostrándose irreverente, el gesto desfavoreció la belleza de sus rasgos. Logré distinguir, a pesar de la transparencia, un cabello blondo y perfectamente recogido hacia atrás, como solían llevarlo algunas damas ricas a principios del siglo XX. Bajo el arco perfecto de las cejas, los ojos claros de un azul celeste grisáceo motivaron escalofríos en todo mi ser al verme reflejada en ellos. Una mirada suya hubiese bastado para helarme, si no tuviese el hábito de resistir las de Miles. Seguían a la nariz respingada y perfecta, unos labios llenos pero sin pecar de voluptuosos. El cuello altivo y las formas de su cuerpo hacían a la mujer divina, según los cánones de aquella época. "Treinta años, más o menos", aventuré para mis adentros, aunque imposible estar segura.

—"Cincuenta y cinco —esta vez sonrió, al parecer muy satisfecha de que mi apreciación estuviera tan por debajo de lo real y acortó la distancia entre nosotras con andar de pasarela. Vestía una ligera prenda color amarillo tenue que no me permitió ver sus pies… O la imagen se difuminaba justo en ese punto."

—¡¿Y esto qué significa?! ¡No creo en espíritus que aparecen sin canalizarse! —intenté recomponer mi aspecto, incorporándome y luego enfrenté aquello que otra vez me ojeaba de mal talante— Q-qué absurdo…

—"Absurdo es que mi ex cuñada no haya pedido el cierre de nuestro expediente —farfulló mi aterradora compañera—. Poco le importó que hubiese contraído nupcias formales con otro hombre, no puedo creer que el caso aún esté dando vueltas —dijo para luego inclinarse hasta casi topar su frente con la mía, era un poco más alta que yo— ¿Tienes idea de lo que soportamos? Interpol nos rastreó por toda Europa como si fuéramos un par de maleantes."

—Supongamos que no necesitas canalización y esto en realidad esté ocurriéndome, a mí de entre tantas personas —mascullé furiosa, pensando enviársela a Maya. Por desgracia, el ánimo investigativo de la fiscal triunfó sobre la reticencia—. Cinco minutos. Es lo que doy para que te expliques ¿Dices que Interpol te siguió? —le pregunté insidiosa, como si estuviera interrogando a cualquier testigo vivo. Por un minuto pensé que no debía tutearla, era mayor que yo, pero esta charlatana no merecía consideraciones.

—"Qué maleducada. Tienes el bonito semblante de aristócrata, pero la malcriadez de un crío arrabalero" —me soltó irónica.

Por lo visto, había encontrado la horma de mi zapato. Igual no iba a distraerme, consideraba esto ahora como una pesquisa.

—¿Mataste a alguien importante?

—"Casi —su risa iluminó la habitación—. A mi ex suegra, de una apoplejía."

—Eso no es gracioso.

—"Tampoco lo es que te ignoren cuando tratas de hablar. Quise decirle que ya no amaba a su hijo, intenté hacerle ver que un divorcio era lo más lógico —se encogió graciosamente de hombros y suspiró—. Ah... pero el temor al escándalo, las murmuraciones en la Sociedad. En fin, me vi obligada a encontrarme con Juan a escondidas. Cuando nos marchamos a Europa, mi ex suegra consiguió que nos persiguieran, acusándonos de bigamia."

—¿Es que Interpol no tenía nada más importante que hacer? —era una pregunta retórica. Fue cuando mi atención se concentró en el nombre que antes escuchara. "Ese Juan, ¿tendría algo que ver con aquel expediente que a duras penas hojeé…?"

—"Bueno, entre sus funciones estaba la de corretear por el mundo a los amantes acusados de bigamia. Pero hablamos de principios de 1900, supongo que tendrías mucho trabajo si en este siglo tan loco siguen igual las cosas."

Al decir aquello rió de forma tan argentina que la voz pareció brotar de su garganta como el agua de una fuente. Los colores aparecieron, aunque pálidos, sustituyendo las transparencias y aprecié mejor los detalles de su rostro y figura. El vestido se trocó en una vaporosa pero rica túnica con bordado mallorquín. Estaba sin dudas frente a una aristócrata que había vivido los finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX.

—"Me hubiera gustado lucir tan desenfadada como tú, con esa falda que llevabas. Casi muestra el camino a la perdición —usó un tono de falso puritanismo que me irritó bastante—. Si no fuera por todo lo que ya he visto, me gustaría reencarnar."

—¿Has terminado con esa historia? —la miré de soslayo, estaba divirtiéndose a mi costa y yo solo conseguí sentarme otra vez en el lecho. Detesté sentirme tan estúpida; el intercambiar con un ser del otro mundo, para colmo sin canalizar, iba más allá de toda lógica.

—"Por ahora. Ya veo que no estás aquí para husmear en los viejos escándalos matrimoniales de tu servidora —levantando una ceja, me contempló interesada para luego sonreír—. ¿Estás huyendo de algo… o de alguien? —A todas luces buscó molestarme sentándose junto a mí con desenfado— Espera, casi puedo adivinarlo; escapaste para olvidar… O al menos lo intentarás."

—"¡Miles Edgeworth, tú eres la causa de todo esto!" —visiblemente irritada me lancé a buscar el látigo, ahora bajo el almohadón. Con tan mal tino que crucé parte de su espalda— "¡Y sí que tiene agallas este ser del inframundo para venir a molestarme!"

—"Pues te doy esta pésima noticia; no vas a conseguir olvidarlo ¡Qué tonta eres! —la forma etérea se rehízo cuando abandoné su esencia para incorporarme y tensar el látigo. Sentí una vergüenza que mi piel debió marcar los cuarenta de fiebre. Ella ni se inmutó, parecía obsesionada en los pliegues de su túnica intangible, arreglándolos con precisión—. Y no vine a importunar a nadie, llegué aquí primero. Fuiste tú quien perturbó mi calma —observándome de reojo, chasqueó la lengua y su expresión de repente cambió a una de total curiosidad— ¿Quién es ese Miles Edgeworth?"

—¡Por las barbas de Satanás! —abandoné mi lecho y ofrecí dos latigazos al suelo, no atreviéndome a mirar un espíritu atravesado por el cuero— ¡¿Por qué acabas de decir SU nombre, si yo no lo mencioné a toda voz?!

—"Entonces bloquea la mente, leerla es tan fácil como si fuera una novela romántica —la mujer sonrió aún más burlona. Un perfume sutil a rosas llenó toda la habitación—… El brillo de tu aura se vuelve intensa cuando se trata de él. Déjame adivinar, ¿es tu amante?"

—¡Ack, qué estupidez tan estúpida! No hagas preguntas basadas en suposiciones sin fundamento —el enojo no enmascaró mi rubor y pateé con infantil arrebato el suelo— ¡Busca otra cosa de la que preocuparte o juro que te borraré del mapa!

—"Ya me doy cuenta de tu problema —esta vez su tono de voz era serio, enfatizado por la expresión adusta en sus ojos; el aroma a rosas desapareció—, no eres más que una chiquilla. El amor nunca puede tomarse a la ligera."

—¡Guárdate tus apreciaciones! —acompañé mi enojo con un latigazo resuelto a su costado. Ella parpadeó, sorprendiéndose de que montara semejante rabieta, solo por negarme a reconocer lo que sentía— Y mira quién habla de inmadurez. Tus cincuenta y cinco años parecen veinte, no solo por el físico.

—"Las almas no tenemos edad, siempre me he sentido joven. Dicen que volvemos a los años más felices. Me pregunto a cuáles volverías tú —la expresión de sus ojos cambió, ya no eran severos sino compasivos. De repente fue como escuchar la voz de mi madre—. Querida niña, aunque te mueras de miedo, todavía puedes aprovechar el tiempo. No sé cuan grave será el motivo por el cual escapaste de él para refugiarte aquí, pero estoy segura de que no fue por algo infame."

—Crees que lo sabes todo —apreté con fuerza los puños. Evocar lo sucedido era peor que un latigazo a mi estoica naturaleza, volviéndola frágil—. ¡Tú! Tú no tienes idea de lo que significa…

—"¿Ser condenada por toda la sociedad porque decidiste vivir con quien amaste? ¿No tener derecho a un divorcio legal, ser tachada de bígama y luego se apropien de tus vástagos? ¡No ver a tus hijos hasta la mayoría de edad, eso fue lo peor de todo! ¿Huir de Francia vestida de labriega, dentro de una carreta de heno? Y puedo seguir enumerando, tú sí que no tienes idea —de un gris claro sus ojos cambiaron a extraordinariamente verdes. La esperanza y seguridad que reflejaban, parecían brillar al unísono con su aura. Recordar aquello parecía brindarle una gruesa cadena con que aferrarse a este mundo—. Escucha, si vives para mantener las apariencias a la larga o a la corta perderás el juicio. La cobardía es más vergonzosa que una entrega por amor."

—¡Abandoné mi país con el único motivo de hallar tranquilidad y esto es lo que menos tengo ahora contigo rondando! —suspiré mientras enrollaba el látigo, que al final no iba a servirme contra ella y volví a la cama. Oculté la cabeza bajo un almohadón, intentando aislar su voz— Dudo mucho que una simple nota lo lleve a buscarme.

—"Irá tras la verdad, entonces —me dijo con un resoplido—. Las cargas pesan más cuanto más vuelta le das. Huir nunca es buena solución, excepto cuando tus posibilidades se agotan. Ahora debes convertir esa fuga en una ganancia de tiempo y buscar la manera de que triunfe el amor por encima del pánico —sentí una ligera opresión en la almohada, como si la tocara insistentemente con el dedo—. Si tal encuentro se diera, respóndele que sí y no importa si después te agobias, porque de todas formas vas a estar agobiada toda la vida si le dices que no."

—Cambiemos de tema —gruñí bajo la almohada. En realidad, buscaba quedarme dormida para librarme de su presencia. Fue la voz de Miles la que vino a recordarme "por más trágica que resulte ser la verdad, más trágico sería pretender ignorarla". Y ella estaba mostrándome precisamente eso; la verdad—. O mejor, lárgate.

—"En lo absoluto —canturreó algo mientras se tendía junto a mí de costado. Puso el brazo en ángulo y recostó la cabeza, velándome. Tenía el aspecto de una diosa griega—. Quiero saber quién es él y no me iré hasta que me cuentes qué sucedió entre ustedes, la razón de por qué estás aquí."

—¿Crees que puedes salirte con la tuya? —mascullé, alzando un poco el almohadón para devolverle una mirada de franco resentimiento.

—"De seguro. No duermo, no como, y dispongo de todo el tiempo que desee —me retornó una sonrisa triunfal, indicándome las desventajas de luchar contra un ser etéreo—. Juancito es muy considerado, nunca se molesta conmigo por tener que esperarme."

—Ya hablaremos sobre Miles Edgeworth, pero antes dime quién es ese Juan. Su nombre raya en lo vulgar —contraataqué. Si debía soportarla, mejor embestía primero—, supongo que se trata de tu esposo, ¿no?

—"Acertaste —contrario a lo que pensaba, ni se irritó—. Mediante una dispensa papal se convirtió en mi segundo cónyuge. Juan Pedro Baró; Pedro es su primer apellido, muchos lo confunden y piensan que se trata del nombre compuesto. Suena respetable, ¿cierto? —irguió la cabeza orgullosa en un gesto típico de la clase opulenta. Casi de inmediato recordé su nombre y apellidos escritos a tinta en uno de los viejos expedientes que reposaban sobre mi secretaire—. Fuimos los dueños de esa residencia que tanto te cautivó… Ya veo cuán astutamente cambias de asunto, ¿qué sucede? ¿Es que tu Miles Edgeworth nunca intentó hacerte feliz? ¿Jamás tuvo un detalle para contigo?"

—Eres una soberana molestosa —sus dudas me ruborizaron. Si algo nunca me habían faltado desde niña, eran las atenciones de Miles— ¿Por qué tenías que venir aquí, teniendo un lugar tan grande como esa mansión?

—"Incluso alguien habituado a las fiestas, no puede soportar el ajetreo constante que tiene la gente de tu época. Suben y bajan las escaleras más de treinta veces en un minuto, arman unos escándalos en mi patio que no me sorprenderá ver el piso hundido cualquier día. Eso, por no hablar de lo que han hecho con nuestras habitaciones… No, es muy doloroso contemplar un paraíso al que han pretendido rescatar y está más perdido que el de John Milton."

—Se llama evolución —dije, no muy convencida de que a mí me agradaran todos sus resultados.

—"Se llama desastre —ripostó ella, enojada pero algo triste—. Quizás fui muy terrenal, me apegué a un regalo hecho por amor y apenas logré disfrutarlo. Tres años… y morí sin poderle coger el gusto por completo —fue hasta las mamparas que se abrían hacia la terraza, para mirar entre las persianas. Suspiró, para luego clavar sus ojos en mí con una expresión acongojada—. ¿Quieres visitarla?"

—Yo… —puse las manos sobre el pecho, me oponía a reconocer lo mucho que me interesaba la propuesta.

—"Dios, tú sí que vas a morir sin permitirte saborear muchas cosas —me observó como si leyera dentro de mí, cruzándose de brazos. Era en verdad una dama cautivadora, quizás algo frívola pero segura de sí misma y supuse que algo inusual para la época que le tocó vivir—. A pesar de que te portas igual que una chiquilla, me has caído en gracia —volvió a sonreír como si preparara una travesura y se acercó para sentarse otra vez a mi lado, tendiéndome la mano—. Bienvenida a La Habana, agente de Interpol. Soy Catalina Lasa del Río, señora de Baró… Aunque creo que ya me conocías, al menos de nombre."

—Franziska von Karma —respondí a medida que me reincorporaba. Tenía razón, era la misma que acusaran de bigamia en aquel expediente que siquiera había revisado en su totalidad.

—"Y futura señora de Edgeworth —rió sin dejar de ofrecerme su palma—. Ahora te permitiré descansar, porque mañana comenzarás a vivir."

—Qué razonamiento tan estúpido, viva estoy —mascullé cruzándome de brazos y mirando de reojo su mano extendida.

—"No, no lo estás. Permíteme darte pruebas de ello."

—Hmph —no supe responderle y terminé ofreciéndole la mía. Quizás se tratara de un espectro, pero esta vez palpé algo casi real. Tocarla era como abrir las puertas a la salvación.


	3. Chapter 2 Franziska prefiere olvidar

**2**

_**"Te mando ahora a que lo olvides todo:**_

_**aquel seno de nata y de ternura,**_

_**aquel seno empinándose de un modo**_

_**que te pudo servir de tierra dura;**_

_**aquel muslo obediente pero fiero,**_

_**que venía de sierpes milenarias;**_

_**aquel muslo de carne y de me muero**_

_**convocado en las tardes solitarias (...)". **_

_**(Carilda Oliver Labra. Te mando ahora a que lo olvides todo)**_

"_**Franziska von Karma prefiere olvidar"**_, el punto final de aquella oración sería el inicio de su vida. La letra hermosa y enérgica no daba lugar a la incertidumbre, lo había escrito antes de marcharse. Yo hice lo mismo cuando elegí una muerte falsa, pero ella en cambio… ¿Estaba resuelta en verdad a olvidarlo todo?

—Me parece inconcebible que viajara sin decir una palabra a nadie —repliqué intentando sacar información al ama. Ella no levantó la vista del suelo, vi cómo se frotaba las manos nerviosa y pronto noté su inocencia—. Usted acostumbra a limpiar a diario las habitaciones ¿No se percató de la minuta?

—La conoce bien, señor Edgeworth —sollozó la pobre mujer—, la señorita von Karma pidió que nadie tocara sus cosas en la biblioteca. Su orden fue rotunda cuando se dirigió al personal de servicio, el único que podía ir más allá de esas puertas era usted.

—"Franziska ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo todo más difícil?" —pensé, ahogando un suspiro. En materia de sentimientos, ambos comenzábamos a salir de la crisálida y por supuesto, quebrarla nos dolería— "¡Como si fuera a tragarme una mentira tan obvia! Esta prueba debería bastar para demostrarlo".

Coloqué de nuevo la nota sobre el escritorio, mientras ojeaba inconforme los files con viejos casos, que a Franziska le correspondía revisar y luego anularlos según entendiera. Descubrí uno particularmente antiguo sobre cierta pareja cubana del siglo XX, acusada de bigamia. Par de anotaciones atrajeron mi atención. "Revisar con detenimiento" y sobre todo, aquella palabra encerrada en un círculo ¿Por qué señalaría ese lugar, sino fuera con la intención de visitarlo? Me dispuse a ir tras ella, convencido al fin de que solo podría vivir en paz cuando lográramos encontrarnos.

—Subiré a mi habitación, debo hacer unas llamadas —acaricié la mejilla de nuestra sirvienta, intentando calmarla y sonreí—. No se preocupe, la traeré de vuelta conmigo así tenga que atarla con su propio látigo.

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, e imaginarlo… Bueno, la escena de Franziska doblada sobre mi hombro, golpeándome la espalda con los puños, ofreciendo puntapiés a diestra y siniestra no doblegó mi ánimo pero hizo que lo pensara tres veces. Bien difícil me sería ponerle freno a la yegua desbocada.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y tomando el pasaje de la izquierda hacia mi cámara, evoqué la causa de su determinación. Aquel último caso en que nos involucramos y a Dios gracias, no corrimos peor suerte.

—_**Es una misión peligrosa y difícil... Asumí la responsabilidad por tratarse del área donde se halla. No podía dejarlo en manos de otro.**_

—_**¡Sí podías! Tu palabra de Fiscal General hubiese bastado y tendría un hombre competente llevando conmigo el asunto —pateó el suelo furiosa, mientras esperaba junto al coche— ¡Tu preocupación está de más! Puedo cuidarme sola…**_

—_**Sí, supongo que puedes —le respondí por responder, obviando que con sus últimas palabras había bajado el tono airoso hasta sonar meditativo e incierto. Ajeno a la evidencia oculta bajo el susurro de aquella simple afirmación, liberé las puertas del seguro, tomé el volante, y encendí el auto. Ella ocupó el asiento a mi lado, su rostro expresaba total inconformidad. Dio un portazo y tironeó del cinturón negándose a mirarme—. Lo harás bien, tus progresos en la investigación permitieron hallar el cubil de esos infames. Como tu supervisor, esta vez únicamente soy tu apoyo. **_

—_**¡¿Y eso qué significa, Miles?! ¡Explícame la diferencia! —soltó, echa una furia. Por el acusador vistazo que se dignaba a lanzarme, se había dado cuenta de la trampa—. Consigues incluirte en mis casos de una manera o de otra —su respiración cedía, tornándose más calma. Suspiró antes de continuar—. Me descubriste tu camino, y pensé "la mejor forma de andar juntos por la misma ruta, será auxiliarlo cuando me necesite. NO interfiriendo cuando se me ocurra". ¡Y es justo lo que TÚ haces! Usar el pretexto de un "apoyo", para terminar de lleno en MI pesquisa. Tsk, qué vergüenza.**_

_**Que discutiera cuanto quisiese, confiaba en ella, pero no tanto como para dejarla ir sola contra un grupo de sádicos explotadores. Si bien tenía su látigo, un ímpetu indomable y su afán por el reto, Interpol subestimaba el riesgo. Así prometiera seguridad a los ejecutores de la maniobra encubierta, una cosa era investigar para darles la ubicación de los escondrijos y otra muy distinta meterse de lleno en el rescate junto a la policía.**_

—_**Te lo dije cuando puse fin al anillo de contrabando y me ofrecieron esta posibilidad —desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, mientras dejaba el arma descansar sobre su regazo—. Las mujeres tenemos un amparo mínimo en las leyes, no solo en tu adorada tierra, sino a nivel mundial. Lucharé por cambiar esa idea primitiva de restarle compromiso a la justicia cuando se trata de mi sexo.**_

_—__**Estoy de acuerdo contigo, falta mucho aún por lograr en ese terreno —concedí sinceramente. Ambos nos habíamos propuesto llevar a buen término los casos donde las féminas eran víctimas de cualquier forma de violencia—. Trabajamos de igual a igual, no entiendo por qué no aceptas mi presencia en este caso.**_

_—__**¡Porque difiere mucho de los anteriores! Y quiero probarme como persona tanto como fiscal, ¿entiendes? Me pondrás en un trance muy complejo si el plan no sale como Interpol y yo lo discutimos —por un minuto creí que hablaba con otra mujer. Franziska ya no era una niña, pero me costaba mucho reconocerla en su madurez. Oprimí el timón al sentir el breve indicio de un alfilerazo en el pecho y su consecutiva respuesta a nivel carnal. Estaba sucediendo a menudo, para mi contrariedad, a veces motivado por una frase ingeniosa, o cuando acomodaba su cabello para liberarlo después y había cierta… seducción natural en sus maneras. Ella no debía intuirlo, me repetí hasta el cansancio, a pesar de cuán imposible resultaba ocultarle las cosas. Adivinar mi ánimo al mirarme, siendo la única que no temía verse reflejada en mis ojos, era su motivo de orgullo. Como si formara parte indivisible de mí. **_

_—__**¡Ngh! ¡¿Franziska?! —reclamé al sentir el dolor punzante del cuero.**_

_—__**¡Estabas pensando algo malo sobre mí justo ahora! ¿Cierto? —dijo, sondeándome. La inflexión de su voz cambió de inmediato— Desharé por completo ese grupo de buhoneros dedicados a humillar a las mujeres. ¡Para después reclamar a latigazos la sentencia que les corresponde! **_

_—__**Mucho había tardado… —suspiré, dándola por incorregible. Era ella otra vez.**_

_—"__**Nací para dominar a tu sexo y vengar al mío" —saboreó la ironía, volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa entre ladina y perversa. Las Amistades Peligrosas era un libro que solo pudimos compartir ocultos de mi tutor—. Definitivamente, añadiré la idea de Merteuil a mi concepto de perfección.**_

_—__**Pse, no te recordaré cómo terminó la marquesa, entonces —devolví el sarcasmo y se me ocurrió enfrentar su mirada por un segundo—. Tampoco sugiero esa clase de competitividad.**_

_—__**¿Estás dándotelas de retorcido conmigo? —Chasqueó la lengua, su rostro reflejaba suspicacia pero igual sus manos tensaron el látigo—. ¡Miles Edgeworth! A pesar de tu empeño, JAMÁS, llegarás a ser un libertino al estilo Valmont… Y en todo caso, utilizarías las armas de la propia marquesa, por lo que no denigres su proceder en la historia.**_

_—__**Solo te advierto, Franziska. Merteuil también se creyó imbatible y confiaba en su capacidad para usar el engaño —Detuve el coche a las puertas del hotel donde Interpol había resuelto que se hospedara—… Ya tienes una bala de recuerdo.**_

_—__**Gajes del oficio, pero si continúas insistiendo en meterte conmigo dentro de la trata, voy a usarte como escudo antibalas —Con un movimiento rápido se deshizo del cinturón y antes de abandonar el auto se volvió, encarándome—. Quiero una respuesta, Miles ¡Ahora! ¿Cuánto sabes respecto a mi participación en este asunto y por qué decidiste acompañarme?**_

_—__**Si te digo la verdad, no conozco los detalles. El presidente de Interpol decidió mantenerlo como secreto, en parte supongo que tú se lo pediste. Sobre todo si era yo quien insistía —me crucé de brazos, observándola aprensivo—. La tarea es difícil y riesgosa, una vez aceptada esa rama de la investigación, no podrás renunciar a ella hasta ponerle fin… O te halles en peligro manifiesto. De ahí viene mi recelo.**_

_—__**Sabía que dirías algo como eso —musitó y creí notar un tono decepcionado—. Tsk, no tienes remedio. Quince minutos y me recogerás aquí mismo. Si vas a molestar, al menos gánate el sueldo fingiéndote buen chofer.**_

_**Abrió la puerta sin más rodeos, marchándose presurosa. No volvimos a encontrarnos hasta la hora convenida. Cuando tornó a sentarse junto a mí, me fijé que vestía de un modo informal. Quizás más práctico para la maniobra, pero del todo insólito. Nunca se había permitido hombros al descubierto, amén de la falda aún más corta, si tal cosa era posible. Comencé a preocuparme, Franziska hacía gala de que nunca tendría la costumbre de vestir parecida a una "mujer de la calle".**_

_—__**¡Miles Edgeworth! —últimamente oía mi nombre treinta veces al día como mínimo. Compartir este caso me llevaría a tener la paciencia de un monje budista— ¿Sorprendido con mi nuevo atuendo?**__ —__**preguntó irónica mientras tensaba el cuero de su látigo—, **__**¡estás mirándome de forma tan estúpida que me has enfadado!**_

_—__**¡¿Qu...?! **__**Argh —decidí no seguirle la rima y volví toda mi atención al timón. Pero mantuve la idea para analizarla más tarde, solo entonces— ¡Nghoooh! ¡Franziska!**_

_—__**¡¿Osas decir MI nombre después de ofenderme con tu mirar impúdico, sátiro perverso?! —el segundo azote no se hizo esperar. Por suerte, acababa de encender el auto y aún estábamos detenidos— ¡Me haces perder el tiempo castigando tu lujuria, en lugar de poner este artefacto en marcha!**_

_—__**Si vuelves a levantar tu látigo, irás a pie —la miré agresivo, no sabía qué me disgustaba más, su afán por ser violenta o el hecho de mantenerme ajeno a tales cambios. Al fin y al cabo, trabajábamos juntos…—. No estoy aquí para servirte de chofer.**_

_—__**Limítate a serlo por ahora. Una vez en la escena del crimen, puedes jugar al fiscal de nuevo —recogió el cuero, enrollándolo y se cruzó de brazos, clavó la vista en el piso alfombrado del coche—. Si leíste mis informes, sabrás cómo sacan en la madrugada los cuerpos de las chicas para hacerlos desaparecer. Hoy veremos quién gobierna este grupo, írá en persona a dar las órdenes, sabe que tenemos a uno de los suyos. **_

_—__**Teníamos… El maldito buscó quitarse la vida, esa noticia no ha llegado aún a su jefe. Sin embargo, hay pruebas de otros dos muy cercanos a él —dije, conforme de que pasara a lo substancial. Volvíamos a ser uno y la sensación de complementarnos alejaba mis razones para considerarla una díscola sin remedio—. Confirmaremos nuestras sospechas in situ ¿Por qué llevas un equipo especial de agentes? **_

_—__**¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme! —otra vez regresábamos al mismo sitio. Doblé la esquina muy disgustado, al punto de chillar las gomas. El cinturón le impidió caer sobre mí, pero sentí su mano aferrarse a mi chaqueta. Se repuso de inmediato, soltándome como si hubiese tocado a un puercoespín—. Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, consigue revelar quién es el ruin capaz de vender a esas muchachas y habremos terminado con una parte del rompecabezas.**_

_…__Una parte del rompecabezas. Recién empezábamos a desanudar aquella madeja intrincada. Su tercer trabajo en materia de tráfico humano la llevó a Los Ángeles, tras la aparición de una joven tailandesa, víctima de abuso y presunto secuestro para venderla como esclava doméstica. Ya Franziska tenía una reputación bien ganada como fiscal internacional. Destapaba cuanto refugio de tratantes aparecía en Alemania y había descubierto una red que conectaba mi ciudad con la suya. Dura labor fue convencerla de llevar los casos juntos, pero al final cedió si yo intervenía exclusivamente en los de mi jurisdicción, fuera de ella, si acaso podía ofrecerle consejo. Acepté y no pude imaginar cómo se las arreglaba para conseguir tan precisas informaciones. Nunca demerité sus habilidades, pero sin dudas, era una investigadora y fiscal prodigio no solo por su inteligencia, sino también por su agudeza._

_Aquel caso me llevó a descifrar su misterio y el complejo sentimiento que, con un nombre supuesto, luchaba por ser descubierto. _

_**El fuego cruzado entre los nuestros, los de Interpol y la buena cantidad de rufianes dentro del cubil, indicaron una encerrona. Por supuesto, me vi tras la barrera de hombres al servicio de la agencia internacional, que intentaron sacarme del allí. Sin embargo, mi única preocupación era Franziska. Por encima de salvar el pellejo, urgía saber dónde se hallaba. Cuando llegamos al área, se las arregló para desaparecer mientras consultaba un plano de la madriguera con el oficial a cargo. Maldije para mis adentros la confianza que habíamos puesto en capturar a un traficante sin necesidad de llegar a los extremos.**_

_**Aunque lo intenté, no podía luchar contra las órdenes que habían dado a los agentes de seguridad. Me debatí ansioso, exhortándolos a ir en busca de Franziska. **__**Las balas callaron mi pensamiento haciendo que me concentrara en el tiroteo. Los miembros de la Interpol guarecidos tras las paredes abrían fuego constante sobre los bandidos. Acercarse fue algo difícil ya que la lluvia de proyectiles también nos cubría el flanco y la cabeza. No obstante, la seguridad en aquellas tropas y su desempeño en el avance nos procuraron una victoria ausente de bajas.**_ _**Cuando me obligaron a retirarme, cesaba el fuego y los presuntos cabecillas eran capturados. Pude confirmar el efecto positivo de nuestra investigación, aunque un detalle me hizo estremecer como no lo hacía desde la muerte de mi padre. **_

_—__**¡Estos son miembros de la trata! ¿Dónde se hallan el jefe y los dos ex convictos…? —le indiqué al oficial a cargo de la operación— ¡Maldita sea, registren el sitio! ¿Comprobaron que todas las víctimas están ilesas?**_

_—__**¡No había nadie más en el escondrijo, señor fiscal! Excepto las muchachas en cuestión y las funcionarias están haciéndose cargo.**_

_**Todas las jóvenes retenidas eran puestas bajo la custodia de dos mujeres al servicio del Sistema de Protección a las Víctimas. Las conocía gracias a la propia Franziska y no sin trabajo conseguí llegar hasta ellas, dejando al oficial sobre ascuas respecto al escape de los criminales. Mi temor creció al escuchar el comentario de que faltaba una muchacha.**_

_—__**Sí, pero —musitó la primera—… No podemos hacer nada. Primero debemos consultarlo con Interpol.**_

_—__**Disculpe, no sé si me recuerden ustedes. Sr. Edgeworth, fiscal —volví a presentarme— ¿Podrían decirme si la srta. Von Karma culminó su tarea?**_

_—__**¿La srta. Von Karma? —la muchacha pestañeó confusa— Bueno, gracias a ella conseguimos liberar a estas pobres chicas, debe hallarse aún dentro o quizás fue donde la directora del Sistema.**_

_**Reparé que la otra le hacía un gesto velado. **_

_—__**Llevo muchos años de fiscal como para no reconocer ahora cuando alguien miente a sabiendas —dije, frunciendo el ceño. La rabia comenzó a ganarme—. ¡Pierdo el tiempo! ¡Necesito ver a la srta. Von Karma!**_

_**Las funcionarias me observaron asustadas, el oficial gritó una orden y maldije la incompetencia de aquellos individuos. La búsqueda y captura de los desalmados iría pareja con la de Franziska. Por mi parte, si conseguía encontrarla, iba a permitirle ofrecer un buen repertorio de latigazos a los guardias de Interpol. **_

_**Como si el nombre tuviera un sortilegio, escuché el ruido apenas perceptible de algo que vibró dentro de mi chaqueta. La fastidiosa costumbre de mi recalcitrante compañera se tornó una bendición. Podía seguir la ruta indicada en el GPS, con la certeza de hallarla. Le di las coordenadas al oficial y me lancé hacia el coche, pisando el acelerador. Necesitaba imperiosamente ganar tiempo, desconocía la condición de Franziska y si aquellos malditos la habían llevado consigo, debía temer lo peor. Me dirigí a los suburbios tomando los atajos que me acercarían a su posición, cuando vi el punto detenerse. Reduje la marcha solo cuando me hallé a tres callejones de la zona señalada, en extremo peligrosa. Consideré sensato despojarme de la chaqueta, el chaleco y el cravat, así no entorpecerían, si me veía en la obligación de luchar. A esas horas de la noche, siquiera podía reparar en detalles y la media luz de las farolas cubiertas de polvo mitificaban las sombras. Tomé con sigilo por una calleja de un solo farol, que apenas conseguía iluminar el reguero de basura. Me adentré unos pasos, siguiendo la oscuridad del muro a mi diestra y busqué ocultarme lo más próximo posible al espacio que el GPS me señalaba. **_

_**Un tirón a la manga hizo que me sobresaltara y capturé de un solo gesto la muñeca de mi oponente. La mala experiencia del encuentro en la oficina no iba a repetirse. Advertí los dedos afilados y las uñas largas exhibidas por Franziska en escasas ocasiones. Por instinto la atraje con dureza, como si mi cuerpo tuviese la virtud de hacerla invulnerable. Contuve la necesidad de exhalar un suspiro y morir aliviado en su abrazo, que ahogándome hacía renacer mi espíritu. La prudencia detuvo mi ansia de preguntarlo todo a la vez; debió notar la desesperación en todo mi ser cuando le alcé el rostro y busqué la respuesta en sus pupilas. Ella pareció confusa por un momento, luego sonrió e hizo un gesto con el dedo, indicándome silencio. **_

_**No eran solo pisadas, un murmullo comenzaba a escucharse. **_

_—__**Debió irse en el camión de carga, jefe. No pudimos detenerlo a tiempo —alguien carraspeó para después expectorar groseramente—… A esta hora una muchachita no tiene posibilidades…**_

_—__**Muy de acuerdo, jefe. Revisamos todos los callejones y solo hemos encontrado mendigos o prostitutas que no tienen lugar fijo. **_

_—__**Si la cojo voy a despacharla. Una vuelta más y nos largamos fuera del estado. La camioneta vendrá a recogernos en unos minutos. A partir de ahora, me buscarán a esa perra donde sea, no quiero testigos.**_

_—__**Este pasaje no lo hemos visto. **_

_—__**Si se metió aquí, la sacaremos fácil. ¡Esto no tiene salida!**_

_**La luz vaciló, prometiendo dejarnos a oscuras. Vi unas gotas recorrer las sienes de Franziska e intenté que no distinguiera las mías. Su temblor vibró a lo largo de mi figura y en respuesta enfaticé el abrazo. Estaba dispuesto a plantar cara a lo que viniese, no teníamos opciones, excepto rogar por la pronta redada de la policía. Debíamos ganar tiempo ¿y cómo lograrlo sino creando una distracción? Su agarre me detuvo de ir a buscar un careo. Intenté separar nuestros cuerpos, ella se resistió lanzándome un vistazo imperioso y gimió. **_

_—__**No hay mucha iluminación, jefe, ¡vaya, un gimoteo, y es de chica!**_

_**La sorpresa me hizo abrir los ojos, Franziska devolvió la mirada, repitió su gemir ansioso y comprendí. El instinto primario se olvidó del peligro cuando la vi alzarse en puntas y sus labios buscaron los míos. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y correspondí sin preámbulos al roce, tornándolo un embiste fiero, exacerbado por el temor. El embate la obligó a dar más de lo razonable para un engaño y ofrecerme la entrada a una humedad innombrable, en la que mi lengua se perdió atacando sin piedad la suya. Los finos dedos afirmaron los mechones de cabello, halándolos en compensación a mi avance inmoderado. Sentí el clamor, sincero e irrefrenable, brotar ya no desde su garganta sino de algún sitio entre sus pechos y subir hasta los labios, exhalando el aliento cálido en el preciso instante que la redimía del asedio. Transformándolo en suspiro, volvió a recibirme y pugnamos por devorarnos. Con la certeza de vivir un milagro, descubrí que la amaba como solo podía quererse a una mujer y que su alma indócil nunca me aceptó sino como a su hombre. Nos robamos el aire sin clemencia, de venir la muerte siquiera repararíamos en ella, inmersos en la propia. Mis pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas, secando el trazo húmedo del llanto, a duras penas reprimido. Su respuesta no era parte de una simulación, podía jurarlo. **_

_—__**Es una pareja, y la están pasando bien. ¿Y si nos quitarnos la sed antes de…?**_

_—__**Ah, no sentía esto desde que me cogí a esas cabronas… ¡Ahora todo a la mierda!**_

_—__**Cállense de una vez.**_

_—__**Pudiera ser ella, jefe. No confío en las mujeres que saben escapar.**_

_**Giré bruscamente para cambiar las posiciones. Cubrí su pequeña figura con mi cuerpo y para suerte nuestra, la poca luz ayudó a enmascarar los rasgos. No alcanzarían a verla, hasta llegar donde estábamos. Y eso podía evitarse con una actuación lo suficientemente verosímil, como para hacerles pensar en el riesgo de seguir adelante. Era imprescindible convencerlos de que no se trataba de la muchacha buscada. Debía jugar mi papel quisiéralo o no, el respeto y la moral relegarse a los momentos de paz, si bien la segunda padecería notables cambios. Me sumergí en el aguamiel de su boca, deseando que la clara manifestación de mis sentimientos, le hiciera olvidar el miedo y la zozobra de tener la existencia pendiendo de un hilo. Recorrí su espalda hasta la suave concavidad de su cintura, tan breve, en antítesis con el volumen de sus curvas. Un estremecimiento involuntario de la carne al ser apresada por mis manos, me reveló extrema sensibilidad y lo inusual para ella de semejante caricia. Encontré las suyas deslizándose por mi cuello hasta los hombros, donde por toda respuesta, clavó sin piedad las uñas. En menos de unos minutos, Franziska había roto involuntariamente buena parte de sus cánones, pero no iba a consentir una osadía, por más que la situación lo justificara. **_

_—__**¿Me detengo? —susurré con la doble intensión de que me informase y sí, me permití egoístamente robarle un beso. Ella lo notó, por supuesto y como todo, me lo cobraría con creces después.**_

_**Franziska hizo un ligero gesto afirmativo. Se habían detenido a una buena distancia, aún inseguros. Precisaba saber dónde, si acaso decidían avanzar después.**_

_**Sus dedos se deslizaron ágiles por los botones de mi camisa, dejando un rastro de imprevisto deseo con el roce de sus uñas, al abrir cada botón. En el apremio por retirarla, sentí el ardor de un arañazo justo sobre la tetilla izquierda. **_

_—__**¿Aquí, en este punto? —Le detuve a tiempo la mano, sus ojos cuestionaron mi agitación, reflejando sorpresa e interés. No supe si hacía uso del doble sentido, pero el enojo inmediatamente me avisó de sus intenciones. Trataba de informarme la ubicación de los rufianes…. y casi me provoca un infarto**_

_—__**¿Podrías calmarte?**_

_—__**¿Qué te crees que soy, mujer? ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! —musité, sin poderme dominar. Arrojé la camisa hacia la luz, haciendo más obvio para esos villanos por donde andábamos. **_

_—__**Me da lo mismo, yo sí voy a darme gusto —escuché a duras penas la voz de uno de ellos.**_

_ —__**Sigue, aún no me convences —susurró medrosa. Debíamos ir un poco más allá para librarnos de la molesta presencia, que otra vez avanzaba en la oscuridad. El miedo la hizo temblar, volvió a gemir y elevó el pecho hasta fundirlo al mío—. Hazlo, o tus dudas nos van a perder. Tiene un puñal…**_

_**No podía negarme. Abandoné el glorioso relieve de sus corvas para en rápido ascenso recorrer parte del terso abdomen, hasta detenerme en la base de sus senos. Firmes y perfectos, podían ser motivo de envidia para cualquier adolescente. Me pregunté cómo pude ignorar su bella silueta, ¿dónde había ido mi ambición para no reclamarla, obteniendo lo que ningún hombre antes consiguiera? Mis dedos inseguros expusieron el encanto de sus formas, contenidas bajo la lencería los guardaba y contra la que parecían rebelarse. La diferencia entre un sostén y el traje de baño se me hizo evidente, aunque cubriera lo mismo. Noté que su piel era presa del escalofrío, en contraste con el rubor intenso de sus mejillas.**_

_—__**Mírame —dijo en un susurro apenas audible, y de inmediato me alzó el mentón. Sus pupilas estaban húmedas—. Lo que deseas ver está en mis ojos, el resto no te concierne. **_

_**Asentí, se imponía el respeto y no el delirio de los sentidos. Habría tiempo después para ordenar las mentes cuando esto acabara. Por el modo en que intentó deshacerse de mi cinturón, percibí su inexperiencia para tales faenas. La ayudé en el empeño y mientras ella lanzaba la prenda justo donde la otra, abrí el botón. Lo inconcebible se hizo realidad. Apenas descorrió mi cremallera, todo podía terminarse. Franziska me observó de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Sentí cuán incómoda se hallaba cuando alzó sutilmente la falda y me rodeó con su pierna, la planta del pie deslizándose por la parte trasera del muslo. Mi mano sostuvo el suyo, trémulo bajo la palma y los dedos sin control oprimieron la carne a intervalos, enfatizando los momentos en que luchaba por no embestirla. El tono de su rostro era de un rojo intenso, y yo no debía lucir diferente. Gimió aún más alto y no quise dejarla sola en su papel, mis jadeos le correspondieron, aunque mal representados, obligándome a ignorar el roce doloroso contra el hueso de su pubis, el ansia inevitable por hacerla mía justo cuando solo mediaban unos trozos de tela y… la vergüenza. Cerré los ojos… Era tan ilógico, el callejón repleto de basura, Franziska y yo, a punto de matarnos física y espiritualmente. Su temor a lo carnal superado por la necesidad de vivir. El mío sucumbiendo ante la más cruda de las evidencias. Mi garganta se negó a tragar en seco, la posibilidad de arrancarme el nudo y respirar se volvió nula.**_

_**Franziska me indicó que se retiraban con un gesto de cabeza y la expresividad de su mirada. Quizás no les convenía incrementar sus cargos dejando un par de víctimas detrás, tan solo por disfrutar de un placer efímero. En definitiva, la camioneta los recogería y nosotros a sus ojos estábamos tan ajenos…, difícilmente los podíamos haber visto. Entonces percibí la sirena de la policía de Interpol. **_

_**Rodeándome el cuello, se dejó caer contra mi pecho. Al sostenerla, me atrajo para murmurar a mi oído:**_

_—__**Se terminó. Por Dios, se terminó, Miles —suspiró abatida, pero de inmediato se rehízo. Bien pronto convirtió su rubor en orgullo, la pasión en carácter y las caricias en órdenes. Ocultándose en la sombra, me dio la espalda para recomponer su presencia— ¡¿Y bien, a qué esperas?! ¡Date prisa, o tendremos a los guardias aquí antes de que logres cubrirte!**_

_**A duras penas conseguí verme decente cuando apareció la tropa de Interpol. Habían capturado a los tres cabecillas del grupo y se juzgarían lo más pronto posible. Jamás en toda mi existencia estuve tan desaliñado y el oficial nos observó algo dubitativo. Pero la incomodidad por mi apariencia era solo una excusa para encubrir otra mayor: Franziska.**_

_**Se negó a dirigirme la palabra mientras intercambiábamos con los demás agentes. Evadía mi presencia y sobre todo, nuestros ojos no volvieron a encontrarse. Incluso titubeó cuando le propusieron llevarla de regreso, pero consideró volver conmigo. No porque tuviese alguna deferencia hacia lo que pasamos juntos, sino única y exclusivamente por guardar la forma.**_

_**Siempre me gustó el silencio y nunca pensé que tal deleite pudiera tornarse una maldición. No hubo palabras a la hora de discutir el escape de los miserables, ninguna cuando presentamos los expedientes a la fiscalía para su análisis, incluso dejó en mis manos todo lo relativo al juicio sin que mediara protesta. Siquiera tuve el consuelo de una mirada de soslayo, esas que me dirigía tan a menudo cuando deseaba fingir enojo. Durante el viaje de regreso, centró su atención en la ventanilla del auto, sumida en un mutismo desesperante. Sin embargo, tenía la molesta sensación de que yo mismo no conseguiría decir nada. Por más que lo intentara, el sonido quedaría atorado en mi garganta. De improviso, temí perder la capacidad de comunicarme ante mi torpeza para motivar el deshielo. Más bien, causaría un alud si no lograba encontrar la palabra exacta.**_

_**Observarla callado era mi única opción. Hasta dar con la punta del ovillo y una vez conseguido el hilo, desamarrar la madeja de confusiones que tanto la perturbaba. Por más que hubiese madurado al punto de tomar aquella decisión y mostrarse profesional en todo momento, su arrojo la había inducido a exponer la parte más vulnerable de su naturaleza. Una vez cambió su adoctrinamiento espartano, adoptando el sendero propio del corazón, ¿sería capaz entonces de aceptar que podíamos ir más lejos? ¿Después de haber mostrado lo que para ella era una "flaqueza"? ¿Y a quién? Al hombre que hasta entonces trató como un hermano, el único que poseía cierto beneplácito de su parte, considerando que la cantidad de latigazos nunca sobrepasó los de mis otros congéneres… No envidié su situación, debía sentirse mal en verdad, inconforme consigo misma, completamente dudosa respecto a mí. **_

_**Seguía pegada al cristal de la ventanilla, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus brazos me revelaban la necesidad de amparo, cruzados sobre el pecho. Las manos oprimiendo sus antebrazos de tal forma, que le dejaba marcas rosáceas sobre la piel. **_

—… —_**era la décima vez que hacía el intento de hablar y explicarle que jamás dejaría de respetarla. Por desgracia, no iba a ser fácil razonar con ella. Si era cierto lo que había percibido tras aquel engaño para salvar el pellejo, me correspondía arrojar el temor de su alma donde no pudiera dar con él de nuevo. Una relación formal conmigo, nunca supondría uno de esos idilios cursis propios de la adolescencia. Quería un amor adulto, responsable, bien compenetrado, al punto de confiar en esa otra mitad como no había podido hacerlo nunca. Donde tres cualidades; inteligencia, disposición y autonomía me valían más que un frívolo atractivo...Y ahí estaba Franziska para dar respuesta a todo lo que yo apetecía, terriblemente bella por añadidura. ¡Siempre había estado! En silenciosa espera, quizás resignándose a la idea de que su corazón alimentaba un imposible. Había sido mi amiga, mi hermana, cuantos nombres le diéramos, excepto el que por derecho le correspondía. En mi caso, porque aún era ciego, en el suyo, porque nunca iba a ser la primera en admitirlo—…**_

—_**... U-Umm —Ni modo, jamás me faltaron las palabras, menos aún le di tanto rodeo a una situación Pero ¿cómo explicarle que poseerla físicamente, sería en absoluto el móvil de mis intenciones? Máxime porque estaba claro de lo que suponía para ella admitir un acercamiento carnal. Si bien parte de aquella barrera física se había desmoronado, no significaba que por eso yo desvirtuara su persona. Todo lo contrario, desataba una pasión hasta entonces desconocida, por conquistar el nuevo misterio. Cuanto más difícil resultara, mejor… El monólogo interior podía convencerme a mí mismo, pero cuando me disponía a expresárselo, mis labios parecían sellados con adhesivo ¡Al final, terminaría ni más ni menos confesando mis sentimientos! Y aunque fuera un interés correspondido, el orgullo de su alma desdeñosa podía complicar aún más la situación ¿Lograría su confianza o todo se vendría abajo de una vez? Quien la viera podía creer que solo estaba meditando en silencio, imperturbable. Únicamente yo sabía de su oculto nerviosismo. El silencio era tal que podía oír sus latidos, o los míos, ambos en conjunto evidenciando que no había marcha atrás. Mi cabeza amenazó con estallar, tenía que hablarle costara lo que costara— Franziska...**_

_**Siquiera me devolvió sus comunes exabruptos, no hizo ademán de tomar el látigo y desahogarse brindándome un buen castigo. Aunque terminara bastante maltrecho, al menos me hubiese devuelto la calma. Su actitud me tenía desconcertado.**_

—_**Para mí continúas siendo Franziska von Karma, la fiscal orgullosa, digna de todo mi respeto —solo entonces pude tragar en seco e intenté sonreír, pero apenas logré una mueca nerviosa. Ella ni se dio por enterada, sin embargo, ya roto el conjuro mi ánimo volvió y continué, decidido a sucumbir de ser preciso—. No importa lo impasible que parezcas, ni tú puedes ocultarme tus agonías ¿Acaso puedo juzgarte?, hiciste lo que creíste más oportuno y no estuvo mal para haberlo pensado justo en el momento.**_

—_**¿De qué sinsentido estás hablándome, Miles Edgeworth? —se volvió para clavarme la vista encima, y casi me alegré de verla recuperar su mal talante— ¿De quién es la agonía? ¡Tuya, me imagino! —abrió la guantera de un manotazo y extrajo el arma, ¿no la había llevado consigo durante la operación? Cuán extraño. Sentí el ardor repentino entre el brazo y el hombro, indicándome que la punta de cuero me había tocado. Di las gracias de que no tuviera bolas de plomo en el extremo—. Acabas de interrumpir mis pensamientos ¡justo cuando me hacía una idea de cómo golpear a esos detestables acusados sin llegar a matarlos en pleno juicio! ¡Por las barbas de Satanás, debería comprobarlo en ti!**_

—_**Bueno, al menos ya es algo —murmuré furioso tanto con ella como conmigo. Por lo visto, había optado por negar todo y ante la situación extremadamente desagradable, forzó su mente para que desalojara cualquier mal recuerdo. No era la primera vez que recurría a ese método y estaba dejándome sin fundamento para hablarle del otro detalle. Pero también me sentía frenético por una segunda razón, que exterioricé sin reparos—. Tus informaciones tan precisas… de modo que así las obtienes.**_

—_**¡¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme?! —estuve a punto de impactar el auto contra una hilera de contenedores para basura y que a duras penas esquivé. Sentí la humedad pegar mi manga derecha a la piel, señal inequívoca de que esta vez había corrido la sangre. Franziska parecía haber canalizado una valquiria por la forma en que me observaba y blandía su arma, no eran usuales para ella los reproches del tipo suspicaz— ¡Miles Edgeworth! ¡Haré lo que tenga que hacer para capturar a todos los que se hallen implicados en la trata! ¡Es mi trabajo, así me cueste la vida!**_

—_**Puede costarte algo peor si continúas, pero estás en lo cierto… No soy quién para decirte que lo abandones aquí —mis puños aferraron el cuero del volante y por un segundo mis ojos se reflejaron en los suyos—… Franziska, te ruego que me dejes apoyarte… Nunca me importó tanto alguien… **_

—_**Tsk, no tienes remedio ¿y la Fey, o ese estúpido de Phoenix Wright? ¡Hasta el quíntuplemente estúpido de Larry Butz ha provocado que cruces el océano! Sí que tienes agallas para compararme con tus estúpidos amigos —Desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. Noté de inmediato la tristeza en el fondo, necesitaba conocer la verdad y yo, defensor de ella, estaba ocultándosela. **_

—_**No es que haya estado así de unido a nadie... ni que sea bueno estrechando lazos, pero a continuación de mi padre, no hay otra persona que distinga tanto —le solté más seguro de mi, deteniéndome bruscamente en una explanada—. Eres libre de mencionar a quién desees, los estimo a todos. Pero es distinto, contigo… **_

_**Ella abrió mucho los ojos, en su frente brillaron pequeñas gotas de rocío y los brazos volvieron a cubrir su pecho. **_

—_**Contigo… siento que comparto algo más —mis dedos palparon con ternura su cabello y me vi reflejado, por vez primera, en aquellos ojos de zafiro.**_

—_**N-no te atreverás —casi me divirtió verla pegarse al espaldar del asiento como si fuera a lanzármele encima. Su nerviosismo infantil era realmente adorable, a pesar de que su adolescencia había quedado atrás hacía un buen tiempo— ¡Detente ahora mismo!**_

_**Iba a replicar, cuando sentí en la herida abierta el escozor inconfundible de otro latigazo.**_

—_**Hmph. Y no digas otra tontería si no quieres recibir un tercero en tu cabeza.**_

—_**Para lo que has hecho este día y la forma en que te involucras buscando tus informaciones —decidí que presionarla sería el único modo de hacerla entrar en razón—, bien puedes actuar como una adulta.**_

—_**¡¿E-estás dudando de mi honestidad?! —no conseguí evitar sobresaltarme. Lo último que calculé fue una tergiversación. Busqué ampararme con ambos brazos, la tormenta de azotes me hizo comprender muchas cosas… La ira se apaciguó conforme algo se quebraba dentro de Franziska, los golpes iban perdiendo intensidad y creí escuchar un par de sollozos— Que tú… Tú de todos los hombres me tache de… **_

—_**N-no me refería… ¿Cómo piensas eso, mujer? ¿No te parece que estás interpretando mis palabras de una manera muy forzada? —Intenté reparar el agravio hablándole con un tono apacible, mientras le mostraba las palmas de mis manos y hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Siento que esto haya sucedido, te ruego me disculpes. Lo que quise decir es que —de una vez, tenía que revelarle mi propia verdad—…, has cambiado mucho y de un modo asombroso, Franziska. Me resulta difícil verte como una niña, cuando pudiste enfrentar unas circunstancias tan oscuras tú sola. **_

—_**¡Déjate de juegos! ¡Años, han pasado años, ¿y solo ahora te das cuenta?! Es indignante que yo deba padecer una situación desagradable para que tú te percates de eso —Luchaba con fiereza tratando de contener el llanto, si bien una lágrima rebelde centelleó sin que pudiera evitarlo, declarando su pesar—. Cuánta paciencia debo tener para no darte ahora mismo una bofetada.**_

—_**Franziska, pensémoslo de esta forma —le alcé el mentón con el índice y enfrenté su mirada inculpadora—. ¿Por qué avergonzarnos de tu audaz iniciativa, si conseguimos salir vivos? —sonreí, tratando en vano de aquietarla. Ella pestañeó confundida sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, dio un respingo al notar la proximidad, ruborizándose— No te enfades por tan poca cosa, ni me guardes rencor. De cualquier modo —hice correr el índice levemente por su mentón, buscando familiarizarla con mi caricia y dejar que la naturaleza respondiera por impulso—…, valdría la pena investigar esas nuevas emociones.**_

_**Hizo un gesto negativo e impaciente con la cabeza, esquivando reflejarse en mis ojos. No logré atreverme a tomar su rostro entre las manos, mis brazos se quedaron a medio camino de estrecharla. En ese preciso instante hubiese deseado que mi capacidad para deducir, me diera la respuesta de qué hacer. **_

—_**No me incluyas en tus líos —Ella zafó nerviosa la traba de seguridad, buscando respirar con más soltura para después emprenderla con la puerta—. Quita el estúpido seguro, necesito salir a tomar el aire.**_

—_**Entiendo —como lo pidió, accedí a que abandonara el auto para caminar hacia el canto de la explanada. Se detuvo allí, contemplando meditativa el paisaje, no dejó de morderse los labios y reprimir las inquietudes. Golpeó dos o tres veces el suelo con su látigo, pero sin la viveza acostumbrada—. "No irá a suicidarse —pensé mordaz—, sería la primera mujer que hiciese tal desatino, solo por causa de saberse correspondida…" **_

_**Regresó en apariencia más dueña de sí, pero al sentarse a mi lado, era muy difícil que pudiera ocultar el temblor de su pecho. Me observó retadora, determiné que ya se había formado su propio juicio y tenía para mí una sentencia. Esperaba de todo corazón que fuera positiva…**_

—_**Ahora que te has callado un poco, me gustaría continuar el viaje, si no te importa —indicó bastante huraña, pero mantuvo su arma enrollada—. Este no es el sitio ni el momento para tratar asuntos personales. ¿Te olvidas de que aún debemos una visita al centro de detención, a Interpol y a la Fiscalía General? **_

—_**Por supuesto que no —quizás me dejaba en una incertidumbre, pero el instinto me sugirió esperar—. ¿Cerramos juntos el caso, entonces?**_

—_**No hace falta ni preguntarlo, Miles Edgeworth —dijo y tras un suspiro guardó nuevamente su arma en la guantera. Me sorprendió con una sonrisa maliciosa, iba a mostrarse todo lo implacable que pudiera conmigo—. Nos veremos mañana en el juzgado… Creo que te permitiré ocupar el banco junto a mí. Será una lección de lo que significa "victoria total". **_

_**Así como lo predijo, conseguimos para los traficantes el veredicto de cadena perpetua. En otra ocasión lo hubiera escuchado con más gusto, de no ser porque Franziska había resuelto marcharse y hasta ese momento lo mantuvo en secreto. Escapó sin despedirse, esta vez no me ofreció el beneficio de un localizador y cuando fui tras ella, solo pude ver el avión abandonando la pista. **_

En los años que llevaba de Fiscal General ya había lidiado con ella a causa del tráfico humano incontable cantidad de veces, e invariablemente siempre acababa perdiendo frente a sus razones. Aunque Franziska me jurase que sólo corría esos riesgos en aras de hacer justicia, sus motivos considerados ocultaban otros, algo mezquinos. Y su nota me dejó aún más claro lo que ya sabía; por causa de la educación moralista y canónica impuesta por su padre, amén de suponer que todo estímulo carnal acabaría volviéndola débil e insegura, terminó padeciendo una Hafefobia que la llevaba a rechazar el contacto físico.

Ya en la habitación, las ventanas cerradas, el olor a terciopelo que desprendían las cortinas y los almohadones sobre el lecho, me parecieron demasiado para una sola persona. Mi alcoba transmitía cierto aire de soledad, inspirándome a buscar a la única redentora capaz de poner orden a todo mi caos y encontrarla donde sea que ella hubiese ido. Con tal de huirle al amor, a su amor, era capaz de recorrer el mundo entero.

Apenas sonó el móvil, lo tomé con la impaciencia de tener alguna noticia que me confirmara el destino elegido por Franziska.

—Habla Edgeworth...

—La hermana solicitó a la presidencia de Interpol unas vacaciones para irse a cierta isla, no se lo pensó dos veces para sacar un pasaje al Caribe. Más precisamente a La Habana.

—¿Tiene alguna referencia del sitio donde se queda?

—¡Eh, no tan rápido, amigo! Ya dije bastante y mi deuda con ambos está cubierta. De todas formas, ella aseguraba que terminaría metiendo las narices y encontrándola.

—Grrr... ¿Por qué me haces esto, Franziska? —no debí hablar tan alto como para que permitiera a Lang escucharlo. Percibí un aullido del otro lado y comprendí que el maldito se divertía con mi situación.

—¡Hahahaha! LangZhi dijo: "El lobo que no sigue a la loba, no la monta"

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Agente Lang!

—Ahora estoy muy ocupado, chico bonito. Puede llamarme después y me cuenta si dio con la hermana. LangZhi dijo: "Una vez que obtienes a la hembra alfa, mantenla hasta que estires la pata" —aulló de nuevo y decidí colgar sin pensarlo dos veces, irritado por la sonrisa tétrica del maldito agente.

Después de todo, ya tenía la confirmación que buscaba. El resto quizás podría hallarlo con un minucioso rastreo de los lugares de renta más probables. Tenía que darme prisa, dicha ciudad bien podía envolverla con sus historias y pasiones, tal como la contenida en el antiguo file de Interpol, liberándola como por milagro de cualquier pánico a los sentimientos.


	4. Chapter 3 Un paraíso de mármol

**3**

_**"**_ _**"(...)¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué cosa me atormenta? Nada, yo no lo sé. ¿Es acaso que Dios castiga el exceso de amor, haciéndole un martirio?" (Gertrudis Gómez de Avellaneda. Carta a D. Ignacio Cepeda). **_

Me despertó una voz de soprano en alto registro. Abrí los ojos y vi a Catalina, sonriendo a los pies de mi lecho, muy entretenida en cantar una letra que llevaba implícita mi nombre.

—"_**Fraaanziska, te estoy llamando,**_

_** corre, por favor, que su corazón está lloraaando.**_

_** Eres su vida, no te le vayas, **_

_**Dale tu calor, que eso es lo mejor, por toda la viida."**_

Lo primero que pensé, incorporándome nerviosa, fue que no esperaba encontrarme al espectro en plena mañana, tan entusiasta como si estuviera a punto de involucrarse en una aventura emocionante. Por lo visto, no le habían alcanzado los años para colmar su sed de frenesíes y buscaba más, aún después de pasar a un mejor estado. Recordé su voz, antes de quedarme completamente dormida; "ahora te permitiré descansar, porque mañana comenzarás a vivir". Cumplía su promesa y allí estaba, esperando para mostrarme lo que había sido su mundo.

—"_**Alóo, ¿quién llama? Alóo, óyeme…"**_ —se burló haciendo como que intentaba contactarme por teléfono. Claro, a juzgar por la posición de las manos, era un modelo como el que mi padre tuvo en su biblioteca, e insistió en usar sin importarle cuán obsoleto estuviera. Obviamente, logró atraer mi atención con la pegajosa melodía que terminó metiéndoseme en el cerebro y de allí no pude borrarla.

"Tsk, es imposible que haya una canción dedicada a alguien con mi nombre", pensé abandonando el lecho y me dispuse para el aseo. Catalina leyó mi pensamiento, como era usual y rió divertida.

—"Por supuesto que no es Franziska, se llama Ofelia, pero se puede adaptar y suena de maravillas ¡Qué lástima que no tuvimos algo como eso en mis tiempos! Habían otra clase de bailes…, si existe una cosa que extrañe además de amar intensamente con la piel, es danzar —suspiró—. A veces oigo estas melodías en esas cajas divinas que tienen ustedes. Juancito me compró una, pero mucho más tosca si las comparamos."

—¿Significa que la canción es de otra época y la conoces? —abrí los ojos atónita, al saber que las ánimas podían estar al tanto de las nuevas tecnologías como de la música. El afán por lo mundano situaba a Catalina en contacto directo con lo material y espiritual de nuestro siglo— Tampoco te asustan los medios tecnológicos, o como dices tú, "las cajas divinas" ¿Por eso te has podido adaptar a estos tiempos?

—"Creo que soy un espíritu de todas las eras. Al igual que la canción, el amor carece de tiempo específico, pertenece a todos. Cambia de año y de nombres, pero el contexto es el mismo —acto seguido volvió a entonar.

_**Fraaanziska,**_

_**tú no comprendes, no, no, no,**_

_**que su corazón vive para ti, eternameeeente"**_

—¡Ack, protesto! ¡La estúpida de Ofelia y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada en común! —mi voz retumbó en el cuarto de baño. Por desgracia, no pude acompañar el reparo con unos puñetazos sobre el lavamanos de loza— ¡El día en que ese estúpido de Miles Edgeworth sea capaz de tener algo distinto en el pecho que un simple órgano hueco y lleno de venas...!

—"O eres ciega o tienes un problema muy serio. He visto más allá —Catalina espió con discreción hacia el interior. Al notar que solo preparaba mi cepillo de dientes, acabó apostándose junto a la puerta—. Ya que no lo hiciste mientras estabas en vela, agradezco que me lo contaras todo mientras dormías."

—¡Hmph! —El espejo devolvió mi rostro indignado mordiendo el cepillo. Recapitulé un sueño vago donde revivía otra vez aquella experiencia y el rostro de Miles cerca del mío.

—"Te ves muy chistosa —rió al percibir mi desconcierto, pero se contuvo de soltar la carcajada—; sin embargo, tu situación no lo es. Mejor nos concentramos en el asunto. Siendo franca, pensé que debía tratarse de un hombre amable, capaz de atraerte con sus modales, pero físicamente horrible para que lo rechazaras de ese modo. En verdad me aflige que no sepas aprovechar tu era, ¡por un hombre como ese hice, deshice y pasé lo indecible en la mía!"

—¡¿Qué clase de mujer piensas que soy?! —. La vergüenza dio paso a la furia, no tenía el látigo a mano y solo pude canalizarla arrojándole mi cepillo. Frunció el ceño, encogiéndose de hombros— ¡Entras sin pedirme la venia y pretendes cambiarlo todo! ¡Exijo un respeto a mi privacidad!

—…Disculpe usted, señorita. Vuelvo más tarde a cambiarle la ropa de cama y las toallas, o no se las cambio si tanto le molesta —vi a la arrendadora detenerse junto al ánima, temerosa de mi reacción. Llevaba el cepillo de dientes atorado en el moño e intentó quitárselo; luego de disculparme con ella le aseguré que no lo requería y la despedí sin más, estableciéndole un horario para limpiar la estancia. Catalina musitó algo por lo bajo.

—"Te tomarán por loca si continúas gritándome y arrojando cosas. Mejor usa tu pensamiento, nadie podrá oírlo salvo yo… u otros espíritus que vaguen."

—"Pues si me retiran el hospedaje, tendrás que buscarte alguna otra que molestar —Abandoné el cuarto de baño, más calmada porque la mujer se retiró sin espavientos. Claro que ayudó mucho el billete de cien extras que le ofrecí para que se atuviera a mis horarios—. No creo que a ninguna de las dos nos convenga hacer escándalos."

—"Solo pretendo ayudarte a superar los temores. Pero tienes razón, en este siglo cuesta muchísimo trabajo encontrar a alguien traumatizado por los cánones impuestos —dijo ella suspirando, no de manera trágica sino más bien impaciente. Percibí cuán difícil le resultaba la idea de que una mujer radical no diese rienda suelta a su pasión. Imaginé la sociedad en esos años de 1900 y pude conjeturar que no debieron existir términos medios en los carácteres de las féminas burguesas. O eras beata pudorosa, aunque fuera de apariencia, o bien díscola, rebelde y feminista. Yo entonces calificaba como una media tinta, acarreando elementos de ambas. Pero igual Catalina se adaptó a mi situación particular, con el empeño de sacarme del hueco y volvió a la carga—. **"**_**En todo son extremadas las mujeres de la índole de Isabel: o aman, o aborrecen; las medias tintas de sus pasiones se quedan para casos raros**_**"**"

—"¿Quién es esa estúpida con el aún más estúpido nombre de Isabel? —lo pregunté sin ganas de que respondiera. Simplemente, ya me agobiaba el hecho de que metiera sus narices en mis pensamientos— ¡Y continúas violando mi privacidad, sonsacándome información!"

—"Te lo advertí, cuando no quieras compartir algo, debes bloquear la mente para que tus ideas no me lleguen como un río caudaloso. La Isabel es un personaje secundario de la más exquisita de nuestras novelas costumbristas —explicó usando el tono de las viejas maestras cuando sus alumnos preguntan con timidez. Adoptó una pose con los puños en las caderas, inquiriendo socarrona—, ¿jamás oíste hablar de Cecilia Valdés? Creo que la obra transcendió y sigue considerándose un clásico. En sus tiempos causó revuelo porque trataba sobre una relación incestuosa, Leonardo Gamboa termina enamorándose de su hermana bastarda."

—"Qué argumento más idóneo —el retintín con que había remarcado ese detalle me importunó sobremanera—, para tu información Miles y yo no somos consanguíneos, solo crecimos juntos —la camiseta se atoró al pasar sobre los aretes, luego con una de las tantas monedas de mi pulsera— ¡Y ahora sumas a una Cecilia! —Tantos nombres de mujer envueltos en amoríos singulares comenzaban a fastidiarme."

—"Oh, hay muchísimas. Mercedes, Longina, María La O e incluso una tal María Cristina que siempre trataba de gobernar a su marido —no perdió la ocasión de reírse al escuchar mi débil ¡Protesto!—. Lo siento, en esta ciudad, las damas y el sentimiento patrio son el motivo principal de la inspiración."

—"No me interesa que compongan un estúpido tema musical con mi nombre."

—"Claro, tampoco desearías una serenata cuando te asomas al balcón, ni que te regalen una rosa o a veces hasta una casa y te ofrezcan quererte hasta que la muerte los separe ¡Pamplinas! Bueno, en mi caso ni la muerte pudo con nosotros —dijo Catalina, sentándose de costado en la silla del tocador y cruzó una pierna. Descansó el brazo sobre el espaldar, para después mirarme acusadora. Por más aristócrata que fuese, parecía una tabacalera al estilo de Carmen, ¡otro nombre de mujer, con historia de coqueteos y traiciones!—. Tú misma lo has dicho, aunque esa no era habanera, sino española, pero para el caso es lo mismo —canturreó en tono de mezzosoprano— "_**El amor es un pájaro rebelde, al que nadie puede enjaular**__**…""**_

—"Yo no tengo nada que ver con una gitana perdularia —sin darme cuenta había adoptado una pose con las manos en las caderas, que muy bien podría asociarse a ella. Por supuesto, la maldita de Catalina rió sin ambages. Como ya estaba lista, preferí abrir las mamparas y dejar correr el aire; cuando la forma etérea palideció ante la claridad me sentí ligeramente vengada— ¡Hmph, si ese estúpido de Miles Edgeworth se dedicara a tocar la guitarra debajo de la terraza, me darían ganas de arrojarle esa vasija llena de cactus que está sobre el muro!"

Quedé estática al oír un hombre cantando al ritmo de un instrumento. Sólo que la letra, música y voz no tenían nada que ver con lo que Miles hubiese elegido.

—_**Ella es la que quiero pa' mí**_

_**yo lo sé, que se muere por mí**_

_**cada vez que me ve por ahí.**_

_**Vamos pa' un hotel,**_

_**o pa' un alquiler. Dale, Tati,**_

_**estoy pa' party.**_

_**Y tú va' a ver lo que te voy a hacer,**_

_**Toy' pa' sexo, toa' la noche en eso. **_

Por instinto, salí de inmediato al balcón e hice justo lo que había dicho y lancé abajo la maceta. El improvisado artista no era otro que el estúpido sumamente estúpido de Driguito.

—¡Ohéee! —Gritó cuando el proyectil de barro casi le arranca una oreja y prácticamente le dislocó el hombro— ¡Mima, contra, que yo soy bailarín y ahora no puedo ni sacudir los omóplatos!

—¡Tienes lo justo, idiota, y esa palabra es muy rebuscada para tu hablar profano! —le devolví gritando. Para mi desagrado, sentí que la comunicación vulgar buscaba cómo anidarse en mis poros; aguardando a que perdiera la paciencia y así poder colarse, volviéndome una ciudadana más. Por cuánto en Europa…— ¡Tsk! ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerse a berrear esa cosa impúdica, usando una tumbadora? —La Habana comenzaba a parecerme intolerable— ¿Qué idea de serenata es esa?

—"Una bien grotesca, pero verás que aquí hay de todo. En materia de conquista, recibirás desde las galanterías más bellas a lo peor de lo peor —dijo Catalina desde la estancia, sin atreverse a salir—. Nadie quiere tener la pasión atravesada en la garganta. El amor no es un asunto de cobardes."

Volví junto a ella, ni se había movido del asiento, aunque ahora la silueta era bastante difusa. Conservaba su postura de tabacalera o de griega abandonada lánguidamente sobre el espaldar de la silla.

—"Esta ciudad se nutre de sus leyendas y las agradece inmortalizándolas. Podía estar segura de que cuanto viví trascendería con el paso de los años —exhaló un suspiro nostálgico—, aunque jamás llegué a imaginar cómo sería. La nuestra se volvió una historia de la que muchos beben y toman fuerzas para encarar el qué dirán. Me siento muy orgullosa de fomentar el ímpetu en aquellos que carecen de él —se incorporó ágil, recobrando la vivacidad en su expresión—. Ya sé que me tacharás de presumida, casi lo leo en tu mente —lo cierto es que no llegué a pensarlo—, sin embargo, dime si no valió la pena el sacrificio. Veo tantos rostros felices cuando visitan mi casa o mi panteón —al percibir que comenzaba a deprimirse, resolvió enmascarar su ánimo variando el tema. En eso nos comportábamos igual—… Voy a darles una llave que nadie les ofreció para que abran la puerta de su felicidad. A cambio, apenas vuelvas a tu país natal, harás desaparecer de una vez y por todas ese maldito expediente que tanto nos hizo sufrir."

—"Después de esto, no creo que desee conservarlo —musité, encogiéndome de hombros. Catalina había conseguido mi afecto, del modo más inusual. Era latosa, importuna, pero aún así cautivadora en toda la extensión de la palabra… e imperfecta perfecta, justo como yo. Procuré que tales pensamientos no llegaran a ser descubiertos por ella, o se volvería el doble de insoportable—. Te oyes muy segura cuando afirmas que él vendrá."

—"Un noventa y siete por ciento probable, dejo tres a causa de las eventualidades; el barco en que viaje puede hundirse, ¡oh, lo del Titanic fue horroroso! —al parecer lo recordaba con mucha impresión porque olvidó todas las demás contingencias posibles. Terminó recostándose con ambos brazos y el mentón sobre el espaldar—. No importa, mentalidad positiva… ¿Cuándo terminarás de vestirte? —abrió los ojos al ver que iba junto a ella dispuesta a peinarme— ¡Demoras más de lo que yo tardaba! ¿Él te lo reprocha? Juan intentó apresurarme dos veces, luego me dio por incorregible y lo amé muchísimo cuando no me lo dijo una tercera vez."

—"Nunca ha osado mencionarlo y espero que jamás se atreva."

—"¡Qué maravilloso! —casi palmoteó de satisfacción para después observarme indignada— Pero… ¿cómo puedes renunciar a un hombre tan excepcional? Lo difícil sería controlarse, yo apenas tuve a Juancito en mi…"

—"No te atrevas a seguir con tu razonamiento libertino —solté el cepillo sobre el tocador y le advertí con el índice, aunque lo dije motivada por los celos. Oírla expresarse de esa forma me hacía pensar que habíamos trocado nuestros tiempos—. Siquiera lo conoces, no puede haber alguien más insoportable, irritante y molestoso."

—"Tras esas referencias, quedo convencida de cuánto te gusta —se volvió hacia el espejo queriendo también componerse el cabello. Parpadeó entre asombrada y afligida—. Siempre olvido que ya no puedo reflejarme en estas láminas ¡Me gustaban tanto los espejos!"

—"Eras… eres una mujer casi perfecta —rectifiqué a tiempo, y por alguna razón, lamenté su naturaleza etérea—. Debiste ser muy popular dentro de la sociedad."

—"Fui de extremo a extremo, querida. Me aborrecieron a morir por ser tan emancipada y otros me catalogaron como la reina de los salones. A veces pienso que el odio empezó al resultar ganadora de dos concursos de belleza, era esposa cuando gané el segundo…, entenderás que para muchas damas jóvenes y solteras aquello fue una especie de afrenta —se apartó de la cómoda, tornándose hacia mí, y sonrió con un deje melancólico—. La envidia las puso verdes. Yo no podía estarme quieta, organizaba muchos bailes, viajaba y aprendía todo lo concerniente a moda para después contribuir con los periódicos de la época. Según los redactores yo era su Maga Halagadora… ¿Vas a seguir usando esas faldas que casi muestran hasta el pipisigallo?"

—¡Ack! Mi reputación no será puesta en duda por algo como eso—el sobresalto hizo que vocalizara mi pensamiento, aunque di unos tirones discretos al bajo de la saya—; y si así fuera —tomé mi arma de bajo la almohada, colocándola en el bolso—, ¡cien latigazos serán más que suficiente para hacerles cambiar de idea! Tsk… "pipisigallo". Qué término más rústico.

Ya estaba dispuesta para enfrentarme a lo que Catalina deseara mostrar en su residencia.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, ella había desaparecido y me tocaba ir sola hasta el pórtico de la casona. Escuché un silbido desde la sala y vi a otro de los estúpidamente estúpidos hijos de mi arrendadora, Leyva, que me gritó sin tapujos; '¡Niñaaaa, antes de salir ponte señalización, que con tantas curvas, matarás a cualquiera!' Divisé en el portal a la dueña, que barría los restos de la maceta con tierra y cactus, mientras le decía una retahíla de improperios al tal Driguito por atreverse a importunar a los clientes que mejor pagaban. Calló al notar mi presencia, aunque yo no me detuve y al cerrar la verja oí con satisfacción que le era prohibido a ese idiota usar la computadora en seis meses, como escarmiento.

Para llegar a la entrada de la mansión, solo debía caminar unos cien metros. En ese pequeño tramo de distancia, me topé con la mirada libidinosa de varios hombres y sufrí diversos requiebros, desde los más sublimes hasta los más graciosos. Justo como ella me lo había predicho. Enrojecí de vergüenza y furia, ¡siquiera me dieron tiempo a sacar el látigo!

Transité por el pasaje de adoquines que llevaba a la puerta, hasta llegar a los peldaños de mármol rojo. Los dos leones quedaban ahora a mi espalda, inmersos en las personas que transitaban por la acera.

—"Esas cosas jamás formaron parte de mi casa —intervino por vez primera Catalina desde que abandonara la habitación—, de haberlos querido, Juancito nunca los hubiera mandado a hacer de ese material sumamente ordinario. Mármol de Carrara o el mismo Languedoc hubiesen estado bien —rió para mortificarme— ¿Cómo pudo tu apreciación de fiscal no advertir el detalle?"

—"Hmph" —más valía no discutir con ella, preferí admirar el nada común Languedoc de los peldaños. Casi me daba lástima pisarlo, tan caro y hermoso, así que los subí prácticamente en puntillas. Las hojas de hierro forjado, ahora abiertas de par en par, invitaban a todos los que pisaran el recibidor a sucumbir de envidia. No queriendo perder el mínimo detalle, aventuré unos pasos. El piso del vestíbulo era también de mármol, donde predominaba un diseño de pirámides truncas y rectángulos con cuadrados negros.

—"Aquí habían dos fabulosos huevos de Carrara sobre pedestales que yo adoré mientras viví —era su voz, pero no se dejaba ver—. Qué ironía, terminaron adornando los salones de un museo donde antes vivió mi rival en sociedad, la condesa de Revilla Camargo. Debe ser cosa del karma, le hice una broma muy enojosa."

Preferí no indagar los pormenores de aquella historia y busqué concentrarme en satisfacer la curiosidad que me condujo hasta esa morada. La simple concepción espacial del sitio, con su techo elevado, resucitaba la grandeza de los templos egipcios.

—"Ah, ese detalle en particular de Juan me llevó a creer que yo era la propia Isis. Ahora sé que siempre tuve su energía irradiándome. Por eso adoro tanto a los gatos, ahora hay muchos en mis jardines… También la arena que mi adorable Juancito encargó para los revestimientos fueron traídas de las orillas del Nilo."

—Tsk, eres una soberana mentirosa.

—No, señorita. Son dos pesos la entrada, si quiere ver toda la casa —pestañeó confundida la muchacha de la recepción, entregándome el ticket—. A no ser que venga a hacer un donativo o un hermanamiento.

—Disculpe usted —musité, disgustada con mi guía turística espiritual—. "Como vuelvas a hacerme pasar una vergüenza…"

—"¿Y acaso te pedí que vocalizaras? —me reprochó sin aparecer y su voz me daba cosquillas en el tímpano— Insisto, lo que desees hablar piénsalo, que yo inmediatamente lo sabré."

—Este es el recibidor, comience por la izquierda —me indicó la joven cobradora e hizo un gesto al portero para que me siguiera—. El paseo termina en los jardines.

Avisté al final del salón el acceso a éstos, donde una escultura de la diosa Venus mostraba claramente a quién y a qué se le había rendido tributo en esa mansión. Sin embargo, siendo metódica en todas mis cosas preferí continuar en el orden que la mujer me señalara. Giré hacia la izquierda y caminé hasta llegar a una puerta de madera preciosa, que abrí sin vacilación. Múltiples estanterías de caoba en las paredes indicaban el uso que tuviera dicha cámara. El mobiliario de cuero negro era del mejor gusto, si bien algún sanacrápalo estúpido había tenido la genial idea de cubrir la mesa con un mantel de horrible color verde chillón.

—"¿Por qué tú crees que Juancito decidió que nos quedáramos cerca de la casa, pero no aquí? —ella se dejó ver, aunque prácticamente no logré distinguirla por la claridad, salvo el contorno pálido de su forma. Las mamparas eran bastante grandes e igual de hierro y cristal, así que la brillantez solar se colaba a borbotones en la pieza. Recorrió con la vista el recinto e hizo un mohín apesadumbrado—. Casi muere otra vez cuando vio su preciosa biblioteca desprovista de todos los libros y una mesa comedor en lugar del buró. Aquí recibía a sus socios, hizo grandes negocios y por supuesto, degustaba sus habanos. Cuando se ponía a fumar, era mejor esperarse a que terminara, por el humo."

—"Qué asqueroso. Papá jamás fumó y Miles ni hablar —pensé, cruzándome de brazos—. No entiendo por qué los hombres necesitan esas cosas para reafirmar su virilidad."

—"Bueno, tampoco se le pueden prohibir los gustos, hay que saberlos respetar en tu pareja. Sobre todo, si él se desvive por satisfacer los tuyos —con su andar etéreo fue hasta la esquina más oscura y allí se quedó para que pudiese observarla. Se encogió de hombros, enseñando las palmas de sus manos. El mismo gesto de Miles, pero en Catalina lucía muy femenino—. Eso es algo en lo que necesitas profundizar; cada quien es un mundo y algunos son bastante complejos, pero en un matrimonio tiene que haber equidad."

—"Debió hacer mucho dinero como para llevar esta vida de lujos ¿A qué se dedicó?" —por un segundo imaginé que a Miles le gustaría esa biblioteca, pequeña y acogedora.

—"Como ya no tenía los ingenios, puso oficinas en el banco y se consagró a los negocios de bienes raíces y capitales. La verdad era muy bueno en lo suyo porque su caudal aumentaba por día… Pobre, gastó dinero a montones buscando recuperar la aceptación de la burguesía —la oí suspirar, con un dejo de resentimiento—. Jamás lo consiguió, así que para nosotros la vida social no fue tan intensa, pero a cambio, vivimos dentro de estas paredes y sus jardines la más entrañable intimidad ¿Comprendes ahora? No importa cuánto señalen los demás o te den la espalda, si posees una casa igual a ésta y la felicidad de compartirla con quien te adora a morir."

_**Dio unos pequeños toques a la puerta, luego de inclinarse un poco sobre la misma. Ya no sentía el aroma rancio del tabaco y ni las palabras al otro lado. Sin dudas, la reunión de Juan Pedro Baró había concluido momentos antes, algún asunto del banco que a ella no le causaba interés. Escuché su voz desde el interior, calmada y suave. Catalina abrió la hoja con una sonrisa, conteniéndose para no caer de lleno en sus brazos. **_

—_**¡Juan! ¡Hemos recibido el encargo! ¡Qué bello es! ¿Lo has comprado para llevarme de paseo a donde no puedo ir andando? —Juntó las manos con gracia, la sonrisa no se desvanecía de sus comisuras. **_

—_**Por supuesto, querida. El viejo Packard ya era una vergüenza ¿Creerás que nuestro chofer estuvo a punto de renunciar por su causa? —la mano de Juan Pedro Baró descansó tranquilamente sobre el brazo del sillón, en su voz prevalecía aquel tono bajo y suave. Se trataba de un hombre alto, delgado y atlético, con bigotes enhiestos; caballero de sociedad exquisito, elegante y a juzgar por su posición, bien ilustrado. Aunque los modos para con ella fueran todo complacencia, se notaba en su actitud una firmeza capaz de poner coto a los excesos de ser necesario. Hallé de repente que no había mucha diferencia entre Miles y él, ambos gentiles, de un mirar álgido que inflamaba, la sonrisa como un regalo que merecía la pena atesorar— Y te lo ruego, Cati. Por más que lo desees no intentes echarlo a andar. Si te pusieras al volante, seguro que perderíamos los escalones de la entrada ¿No puedes aguardar por el chofer?**_

—_**¡Estoy tan impaciente! —Catalina observó cómo preparaba la pipa, sin decir una palabra sobre aquel vicio que no era de su agrado. Mujer ingeniosa al fin, mantuvo su actitud expectante y de arrebato por el hombre que la hacía feliz— ¿Qué tal si me llevas tú, Juan? —Unió las palmas y lo miró abatida— No importa lo que digan, ¡ya echamos abajo millones de reglas juntos! Los automóviles de lujo nuevos todavía son una rareza para mí… ¿Damos una vuelta y pasamos frente a la residencia de la condesa de Revilla Camargo?**_

—_**Cati, Cati, no más travesuras a costa de esa mujer ¿Entendido? —alzó las cejas, advirtiéndole con una mirada de aparente desaprobación, mientras le apuntaba usando su pipa. Luego sonrió, colocándola sobre el cenicero, y dando un palmetazo en el escritorio, como si fuera letrado, abandonó el asiento para ir junto a ella. Catalina le devolvió el gesto; alzándose, lo tomó de las solapas intentando besarlo en la mejilla, cuando él giró de improviso el rostro. Al parecer, no la había tomado de sorpresa, a juzgar por su respuesta. Más bien debía ser un juego común entre ambos, en el que sorteaban los momentos y los sitios donde besar. Fue Juan Pedro quien detuvo la caricia de prolongarse más, quizás porque terminaría satisfaciendo otra demanda de Catalina que nada tenía que ver con un paseo por el Vedado. Sin dejar de mostrarse divertido, le ofreció el brazo para que lo entrelazara con el suyo— ¡Qué remedio! Si tanto quieres dar una vuelta, entonces… Para luego es tarde. **_

_**Salieron como dos muchachos, plenos de felicidad. Él de complacerla y ella de que le diesen gusto, mientras Juan Pedro Baró le narraba las ventajas del auto nuevo, Catalina sonreía imaginando los futuros viajes que completarían su ambición de reina.**_

—"¿Entiendes cómo funciona? —insistió en el asunto, por lo visto no desistiría hasta que me viera igual— Y ni creas que Juancito es melado de caña, tiene un genio horrible cuando las cosas no salen como quiere, o cuando alguien intenta desvirtuarlo ante sus amigos. Ya estuvo a punto de batirse en duelo por eso, ¡con la excelente puntería que tiene y ni hablar de cómo esgrime el florete!"

Al abrir el portero las hojas de par en par, mi sobrecogedora compañera había desaparecido y volví a toparme con el recibidor. Fui guiada por él mismo hasta la habitación contigua, totalmente a oscuras. Había un olor arcaico, a humedad y vieja caoba. Encendió las luces, que produjeron leves chisporroteos, luego un sonido de estática y finalmente iluminaron el salón, mostrándome otra gala de mármoles del antiguo paraíso que visitaba.

—"Esto sí que es un asco —rezongó Catalina, furibunda. Siquiera se preocupó de aparecer en el recinto—. Lo único que se conservan originales son las paredes y el piso. Ah, y esa lámpara con pétalos movibles hecha por mi buen Lalique —señaló una al estilo Art Decó que colgaba del techo, semejante a una flor semiabierta de hierro y cristal—. En esta sala ofrecía mis recepciones, me pregunto dónde habrán llevado todas las mesas de mármol negro Portoro. Sólo quedan unas pocas decorando el vestíbulo, ni quiero hablar de las porcelanas y el resto de los adornos."

—"Ahora es un salón para conferencias. Proyectas lo que quieres discutir sobre esta pantalla. Otras personas lo ven, para después comentarlo —expliqué, intentando que mi descripción le sonara como algo práctico y hacerle olvidar un poco lo terrible que podría ser la necesidad del progreso—, luego es muy usual que se haga un brindis. Así que no ha variado mucho el concepto..."

—"¡Pamplinas! El brindis era sólo el punto clave dentro de toda una noche de jolgorio ¡Ninguno de los "encopetados señores" que hoy visitan esta sala han bajado una copa de champaña por sus gaznates igual a las que yo servía! —su lenguaje había perdido cuanto recordaba al de una burguesa, tanto era su enojo— ¡Tú misma podrás afirmarlo!"

_**Me vi con un cáliz lleno de burbujeante champaña en la mano, vestida a la usanza de los años 20 en Europa. Una libélula de cristal Claro de Luna lanzó sus destellos sobre la palma de mi mano. Bastante próximos al sitio donde me hallaba, gran cantidad de señoras y caballeros de alta sociedad unían sus copas en honor de la feliz propietaria. Cerré el puño sobre la miniatura para no extraviarla y buscando habituarme a la nueva situación, bebí lentamente del cáliz.**_

—_**Espero que sea de su gusto el regalo, madeimoselle —comentó un distinguido caballero de grandes bigotes y aire bonachón que se hallaba tras de mí—. Puse mucho empeño en esa miniatura, me siento tan orgulloso del nuevo cristal que pienso llevarme la fórmula conmigo al Más Allá.**_

—_**Lo supuse, que se trataba del Claro de Luna —ya nada lograría impresionarme, Catalina me llevó a romper con todo lo que yo consideraba inverosímil y le devolví una reverencia—. Por lo tanto, hablo con el eminente joyero, maestro René Lalique ¿Cierto?**_

—_**Mon Dieu! Ni tanto, ni tanto, apenas un artista —respondió sonriendo, mientras acompañaba la negación con el gesto de su mano—. Pero eso significa que algún sentimiento causó en usted mi obra y por ella me recuerda. Un simple cristalero jamás pediría otra cosa que ser amado por su trabajo. **_

—_**Quisiera preguntarle, sin pecar de impertinente, ¿qué hace usted aquí, tan lejos de su Francia? —solo después de formular esa cuestión, recordé mi primer vislumbre, sentada en el taxi. Me sentí extremadamente imperfecta por no usar la lógica, Juan Pedro Baró lo había mencionado antes como alguien muy cercano a él.**_

—_**No se preocupe, madeimoselle. Soy invitado del señor Baró, quien es mi actual Mecenas. Uno muy espléndido, a decir verdad, si tenemos en cuenta el nuevo taller que me costeó —alzó su copa en dirección a él con un ademán de agradecimiento y volvió a sonreír—. Pero más que inversor, es preciado amigo.**_

_**¡Si él supiera a cuánto ascendería el costo de su obra en mis tiempos! Papa guardaba figuras decorativas y juegos de cristalería Lalique por los que pagara una buena suma, catalogándolas de trabajo perfecto. **_

—"Suficiente, vámonos de aquí. Creo que tengo jaqueca" —la imagen se disolvió, encontrándome a una Catalina hastiada que me arrastró puerta afuera. Siquiera me dio tiempo a sentir la pérdida de la cara libélula, quizás había remontado el vuelo junto con mi ensueño.

Otra vez estaba en el hall, donde percibí el uso de otros mármoles exóticos a la par que caros, allí estaban el negro Portoro y el Giallo di Siena. Elevándose frente a nosotras, una escalera helicoidal de pasamano laminado en plata, donde justo a mitad de la misma, un vitral con dos escudos de armas le ofrecía más distinción al inmueble.

—"Es francés, fue diseñado por Gaetan Jeannin, de la casa Billancourt de París. Lo gracioso del asunto es que mi progenitor era un noble con su bonito escudo de armas, aunque no podía usarlo ni tenerlo en el frontis de la puerta, debido a que pertenecía a la tercera línea de sucesores de la familia. Por otro lado, Juancito siempre quiso mostrar el doble título nobiliario que poseía, herencia de su abuelo; I marqués de Santa Rita y I vizconde de Canet de Mar —Catalina señaló con el índice, henchida de orgullo, como si se tratara de una fiscal segura de la victoria—. Así que nada ni nadie lo detendría de mostrarlos en nuestra propia residencia. Colocó el de los Lasa a la izquierda y el de los Baró a la diestra."

—"Presumo entonces que los dormitorios estaban en la planta superior, ¿cierto? —Hice un ademán de avanzar peldaños arriba hasta el tope de la escalera—. Justo donde ahora se hallan las oficinas."

—"Esta es la parte con la que más incómoda me siento —bufó, conforme aparecía en sus manos un abanico de plumas amarillas. Fue divertido verla fingir que aquello aliviaba una falta de aire inexistente—. No subas, es demasiado triste cuando te percatas que no queda nada de los mármoles rosa del baño, o los espejos enmarcados en plata de mi vestidor. Solo el dormitorio de Juan conserva las paredes recubiertas de caoba —aún en su incomodidad, se permitió una broma—. Por más que me tiente descubrirte cómo se abrieron las puertas del Edén junto con las de esta casa, no voy a mostrártelo."

—¡Hmph, preferiría que tal desfachatez la dejaras enterrada en lo más profundo de tu mente! —le solté sin ambages, ya predispuesta con su liberalidad. A eso le sumaba el hecho de saber que tan bellas obras de arte, fueran de la índole que fueran, terminaran masacradas bajo la justificación de consagrarlas a mejores propósitos—¡Ahora, solo tengo deseos de subir y ofrecerle una buena tanda de latigazos a esos estúpidos. Lo que han provocado no es nada en comparación con lo que mi látigo puede hacer…, pero son capaces de intentar a toda costa que haga un hermanamiento de Alemania con La Habana! ¡Y no estoy de humor para los negocios!

—Señora, ya sé que los antiguos dormitorios no existen y ahora son oficinas, pero no es para tanto ¡Cada vez que viene un turista es lo mismo! —gruñó el portero, siguiéndome los pasos— Que si no conservan la casa igual a esos tiempos, que si se pintaron los alabastros…

Preferí obviar la verborrea de mi acompañante, a quien Catalina acababa de bajarle de golpe la cremallera. El hombre lo notó y erizándose, me dejó sola para ir al baño a componerse, balbuceando algo que sonó como '¡Sía, caráj, desprende muerto oscuro!'

—"Más razones tengo yo para sacarlos de aquí, pero ya me aburre infartarlos del susto y no resolver nada —me señaló hacia la esquina inmediata a la escalera—. Como por ejemplo, la tentativa de reducir a polvo esa cosa tan horrenda."

Solo un objeto rompía con el gusto exquisito del vestíbulo, cierta escultura de titanio que buscaba representar unas manos estrechándose. Por supuesto, alguien la había donado como un símbolo que reafirmara el uso actual del inmueble como Casa de la Amistad.

—"Esto es repulsivo. Otra clásica representación del estilo 'Pereza Postmoderna'".

—"Cuando la trajeron, estuve toda una noche intentando hacerla trizas con un martillo, pero lo único que conseguí fue que al guardia le dieran espasmos. El hombre corrió afuera y buscó a otro, luego vino otro más parecido a un doberman. Vio los destrozos que yo había logrado hacer, entonces le dijo a sus compañeros; —Catalina imitó con voz grave— _**'aquí no ha pasado nada ¿ustedes no saben que esto es zona volcánica? ¡Eso fue producto de una sacudida telúrica! ¡Nos la llevamos, la arreglamos y ya está… pero aquí no pasó nada! ¿Entendido?'**_ Luego de una semana estaba de vuelta, recompuesta y afeando el vestíbulo ¡Imagínate, volcanes debajo de mi residencia!"

—"¡Ack, eso es algo tan estúpido que ya me puse furiosa! ¡Y ahora estoy sumamente hambrienta!"—con todo gusto le propiné un buen latigazo a la bazofia de titanio. Mucho que me había contenido. La joven de la puerta se volvió, pero no dijo nada y prefirió atender a la nueva pareja de turistas que llegaba. Oí una voz de hombre arriba en las oficinas gritar '¡Recontra, Manolo, dile a los extranjeros que no choquen más con la escultura, que la van a deformar!... Yo no sé para qué tenemos portero.'

—"Mejor nos vamos, antes de que ese tipo salga del baño. Si tienes hambre puedes tomar un refrigerio en el jardín."

—"¿No hay salón comedor en esta residencia?" —la miré aturdida. Por supuesto, era un imposible, pero Catalina me indicó nerviosa que la siguiera. No comprendí por qué me limitaba el acceso a un lugar tan común.

—"Lo hay, pero sin comida. O sí la tiene, pero lo reservan con antelación para diversas celebraciones. Ahora lo está, sugiero que atravieses el Portal del Sol para llegar a una especie de fonda que han construido en el lateral de la casa —al seguirla, imaginé cuán mal debía sentirse respecto a esos cambios burdos. Por un momento la perdí, a causa del sol y reapareció bajo la sombra del Portal—. No se llevaron mi escultura de Venus porque está pegada al suelo. Era mi diosa favorita, justo como Isis. Tampoco es cierto que posé para ella, pero muchos lo creyeron. La que había junto a la escalera desapareció, vaya usted a saber dónde habrá ido a parar. Hay algunas representaciones que eran de mi propiedad en la mansión de la condesa de Revilla ¡Pobre dama, tiene que ser feliz ahora que ha visto algunos de mis bienes trasladados a su residencia de verano… ¡Perdón, Museo de Artes Decorativas!"

—"Um, esto parece un buen sitio para descansar" —intenté cubrir el bostezo con la palma de la mano. La verdad es que el consabido Portal del Sol invitaba a quedarse allí y pasar horas enteras leyendo o simplemente, relajándose con una bebida fresca. Opté por sentarme en una mesa junto a la fuente de mármol gris con piso de cerámica vidriosa, luego de llamar a una joven mesera. Trigueña de piel y cabellos, sus ojos negros tan vivaces parecían sonreír a par que sus labios. Vestía el uniforme con sencillez y decoro, luciendo en la corbata un alfiler de brillantes que me pareció de muy buen gusto. Inquirió solícita mi orden y tuve a bien pedirle unos bocaditos de queso y una piña colada.

Luego de retirarse la joven, centré mi atención en las paredes recubiertas de tabloncillos hasta el techo, por donde iba trepando la enredadera que revestía esa pequeña estancia al aire libre. Con una opresión contenida, solté peligrosamente la lengua—… "es más bien parecido a esa trepadora, ¿sabes? Lo que sea que ambos sentimos. Creció equivocando el rumbo, se enredó y tardó más en hallar la luz del sol, asiéndose a lo que podía para no marchitarse, negándosele el agua..."

—"Pero aún así, retoña y consigue expandirse —afirmó Catalina, más experta que yo en asuntos del corazón, ocupando el asiento vacío frente a mí. Como lo hubiese hecho cualquier amiga. Desató el hermoso cabello rubio, dejándose caer hacia atrás y buscó relajarse—. Aquí solía leer, con tantas personas ya ni eso puedo. No, no voy a quejarme. Las historias de muchos visitantes son mejores o peores que cualquier novela, solo tengo que oír atentamente… ¿Conoces algo de literatura cubana, poesía quizás?"

—"No mucho —casi me avergoncé al decirlo, me consideraba poseedora de una cultura universal bastante amplia. Quizás el término jamás incluyó a esta pequeña isla, por desgracia—. Apuesto a que preferías el tema erótico."

—"En la poesía, modernista y romántico. Juancito bromeaba diciendo que sólo podía traicionarlo con Julián del Casal o su tocayo Juan Clemente Zenea —sonrió ella, inmersa en los recuerdos—, claro, nunca lo hubiera propuesto de estar vivos. '_Nos juramos fe constante, dulce gozo y paz eterna, y llevar al otro mundo un amor y una creencia'_ —entonó sublime los versos, como si los cantara—. Juan estudió hasta las inflexiones que debía brindarle a cada estrofa para hacerlas más intensas, cuán astuto. Como todas las parejas, a veces discutimos…, entonces abría con suavidad la puerta de mi habitación y lo sentía próximo a mi espalda. Luego su bigote me hacía cosquillas en el lóbulo mientras susurraba '_Nunca turbamos con ceño adusto la paz del sentimiento; y nos bastaban para dicha y gusto, modesta casa y corazón contento_... Dejémonos de tonterías, Catalina. Estamos desaprovechando el poco tiempo que Dios nos ofrece'. Su voz en mi oído y mi espalda contra su pecho, los brazos poderosos rodeándome y buscando que lo sintiera en su totalidad vertical —suspiró, tan abstraída que temí se desvaneciera por causa de las memorias ¡Lo que más me contrariaba era mi cada vez más creciente deseo de vivir en carne propia ese bienestar ajeno! Escuchándola invoqué a Miles para que no demorara su viaje, me prometí en silencio a él, jurándole sin una palabra la entrega más febril y voluptuosa que hubiera experimentado—. Perfecto, no lo eches a perder ahora."

—¡Ack! —la fantasía de mis ofrecimientos se quebró al oírla. Di un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo saltar plato y copa— "¡Otra vez esa actitud de alcahueta pomposa! ¡Ya basta de meterte donde no te llaman!"

—¿No le gustaron los sándwiches, señorita? —me preguntó la dependienta con preocupación, retirando los utensilios antes de que cayeran al piso. Yo aún no terminaba de comer los bocaditos— ¿O la piña tenía mal sabor?

—Lo siento, es que había una salamandra lengüilarga frente a mí —dije, mirando a Catalina fijamente—. Saltó de improviso, quitándome el apetito, así que puede retirarlo todo sin problemas.

—Debió caer de la enredadera —musitó la jovencita, observando el techo para después sugerirme—. Por favor, si lo desea cámbiese para el otro portal.

La seguí de mala gana, Catalina se veía puerilmente ofendida por la comparación y quedó atrás. Doblamos a la izquierda justo donde se hallaba la cafetería, vi otra serie de mesas y sillas bien dispuestas llena de ocupantes, en un portal aún más amplio al que daban las mamparas de la biblioteca y el salón ya visitados. Se abría en ese lugar una especie de patio con fuente y bancos. A cierta distancia, los setos delante de la reja limítrofe impedían ver de uno u otro lado. Alcé la vista para notar un poco hacia la diestra, una casa en la acera del frente que reconocí de inmediato.

—"Esa es la terraza de la pieza que renté, ¿verdad?" —me ruborizó el gozo infantil de mi pensamiento. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta—. "Tsk, di luego que soy inmadura."

Ocupé la única mesa que no tenía más que una silla y pedí a la dependienta otra piña colada. Si Catalina quería hacer silencio, mejor. Bastante habíamos compartido y temía que lograra precipitarme de lleno a los brazos de Miles si continuaba escuchándola. El gusto dulzón de aquella bebida embriagadora me hizo relajar y sólo percibía el suave maullido de los gatos que vagaban por el jardín.

—"Me pregunto qué harás ahora, Franziska vonKarma" —Catalina estaba frente a mí, apenas visible por la claridad. Noté su expresión solemne, como si al igual que la gitana a Carmen, hubiese predicho mi caída.

Se desvaneció, y observé las mamparas de la habitación contigua a la mía abrirse. Reconocí la figura de mi arrendadora, seguida de otra que me hizo estremecer involuntariamente. Un As de Copas se deslizó por mi regazo.


	5. Chapter 4 Mamparas y humo de tabaco

**4**

_**"Si el sol estaba presente, tan presente que a las diez de la mañana su realidad se hacía harto deslumbrante para las mujeres de la casa, había que modificar, atenuar, repartir, sus fulgores: había que instalar, en la casa, un enorme abanico de cristales que quebrara los impulsos fulgentes, pasando lo demasiado amarillo, lo demasiado áureo, del incendio sideral, a un azul profundo, un verde de agua, un anaranjado clemente, un rojo de granadina, un blanco opalescente, que diese sosiego al ser acosado por tanto sol y resol de sol." **_

_**(Crecieron las mamparas cubanas. Alejo Carpentier)**_

Sentí un movimiento incómodo luego de aparcar el auto rentado, como si algo tirara hacia abajo. Abrí de inmediato la puerta y observé que la parte delantera izquierda se había sumergido en un charco lodoso frente a las puertas de la residencia colonial. Intenté no moverme con rudeza buscando evitar que aquel barro mugriento se colara dentro del automóvil, pero la tentativa de poner el pie sobre el contén, salir después y sacar a empujones la goma del hoyo, derivó en un mal giro del tobillo así como terminar hundiendo por completo uno de los zapatos y el bajo del pantalón en el agujero. Sumado a eso, las presiones de la rueda contra el filo de éste provocaban que se agrandara al estar quebrado el asfalto. Lamenté no tener el refuerzo de Gumshoe, tan útil para esta clase de labores y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, puse todo mi empeño en liberar el auto. Me felicité al conseguirlo después de un enérgico tirón, cuando la rueda explotó con un ruido estridente desinflándose junto a mi victoria. Abrí los ojos espantado, mientras retrocedía evadiendo las salpicaduras. El coche fuera del hoyo, pero lleno de mugre hasta las puertas. Al dar el paso atrás, me topé con una persona a mis espaldas; su gemido hizo que me volteara y reconocí a la dama que me rentó la habitación. De físico era muy semejante a la señora de edad indescifrable envuelta en el caso de repostería, Delicia creo que se llamaba.

—¡Ay, qué pena! ¡Qué vergüenza! Mira eso… Acaba de llegar y ya se le poncha la goma ¿Cómo no vio el hueco? Bueno, es que se llenan de agua hasta el tope y parecen un simple charco —la forma en que la mujer repetía una y otra vez mis desgracias provocó que le hablara con resentimiento.

—Si pudiera dejar a un lado el tema, le estaré agradecido.

—¿Quiere que mis niños lo ayuden? ¡Driguito! ¡Leyva! ¡Ramsés! ¡Oscarito! ¡Vengan a darle una mano al señor! —Ese afán propio del cubano de ser tan solícito y al que yo no acabaría de acostumbrarme nunca, dado mi carácter desconfiado… La propietaria hizo señas a ciertos individuos más allá del muro de la entrada para después observar con detenimiento el coche, luego el bajo de mi pantalón. Debí suponer que se repetiría el conteo de infortunios y escabullirme reja adentro antes de que me atrapara de nuevo en sus lamentaciones— ¡Ay, Dios mío, pero qué pena! ¡Si mira como tiene el pantalón! ¡Y debe ser carísimo! Cuando se lo quite me deja lavarlo, quedará nuevo de paquete.

—Lo siento, pero he de negarme —¡Solo eso me faltaba! Años atrás, retener como evidencia la camisola interior de la vieja Oldbag había desatado un torbellino de latigazos, mejor ni figurarse lo que vendría a continuación si Franziska viera mis pantalones en mano de la casera. Por supuesto, no me preocupaban sus celos infundados y pueriles, o que se le ocurriese pensar cualquier insensatez morbosa; era el método con que los hacía evidentes la causa de mi precaución—… Mmph, sería un gran alivio si pudiera ir a mi estancia de inmediato.

—Despreocúpese, los muchachos van a encargarse de todo. El papá de Ramsés tiene una ponchera —señaló a uno de los jóvenes mal encarados que se acercaban, el más rechoncho de todos. Al inicio creí que su malestar se debía a las insistencias de la madre porque colaboraran en el negocio, luego me percaté de que los motivos del encono eran otros muy diferentes— ¡Y no empiecen a quejarse o les suspendo a todos el jueguito en el traste ese que me tienen conectado al televisor!

—Ño, asere, la pura se pone del diablo. Primero le alquila a un tipo que nos sapea con la jevita y luego nos quiere dejar sin recreo —escuché decir al mulato de grelos, quizás el que peor me ojeaba, para luego sumarse a quitar la goma junto con el llamado Ramsés ¡Argh! Por más aversión que le tuviese a la jerga mundana, la conocía tan bien como ellos mismos, aunque no pretendiera usarla jamás… ¿Qué modos eran aquellos de referirse a su madre? ¿Y quién era la "jevita"? ¡Vaya forma de llamar a una dama!—. Ahora sí que se nos chivó el invento.

—Dame un chance, puro —el rubio de ojos verdes me apartó para cargar mis maletas de pésima gana—. Una mano ni una mano… Mano e gaznatones es lo que se merece por hacernos papilla las esperanzas. Y lo buena que está la alemana.

—¡Andrés Clemente Leyva! —mi casera hizo lo imposible porque yo no le prestara interés a la bravuconería de su hijo, poniéndose entre ambos y dándole un soberano cocotazo— El señor entiende muy bien el español y no es manco, ¿me oíste? ¡A ver si me buscas un problema con los Estados Unidos! ¡Tantos años para normalizarse las relaciones y vienes tú a formar un lío internacional!

—Vaya, Leyvita, se cayó tu atardecer y tu besito en el Malecón —se burló el más oscuro de todos, creo que Oscarín de nombre. Imploré mentalmente porque no sacudieran más las maletas ni trataran de pelearse con ellas—. ¿De verdad te pensaste que la niña iba a caer con algo tan fuera e' vista?

—Yo no soy fuera e' vista, soy romántico. Pero tú sí eres tronco de tacaño ¿a dónde la ibas a llevar, a montar bote en el Río Almendares?

—Hmph, la juventud de hoy en día. Qué talento más desaprovechado —manifesté con aire de superioridad ofreciéndoles la espalda y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la casa. No pude evitar una sonrisa irónica; la idea de Franziska hecha una furia obsequiándole sus latigazos al hijo de la dueña para lanzarlo al río después, hizo que olvidara por un instante las contrariedades.

Mi arrendadora se apresuró a tomar la delantera y abrir la puerta. Yo quedé en pie junto al pórtico, esperando que los dos impertinentes se dieran el gusto de hacer un maratón desde el muro hasta el sitio donde me quedaría, con mi equipaje a cuestas. Los tales Ramsés y Driguito jugaban a rodar la goma entre ellos, hasta que su progenitora les gritó una palabrota con la misma entonación con que se diría un ¡Protesto! Cuando los otros hijos regresaron de su obligación, sentí que me lanzaban un reto con la mirada. La casera se volvió para susurrarme.

—No les haga caso, están medio alborotados desde que tenemos a esa muchacha de Alemania ocupando la pieza frente a la suya. Es lógico, joven y bonita, les trastorna el juicio. Aunque Oscarito, que sabe idioma, la escuchó maldecir en su lengua toda la tarde y la noche de ayer —nerviosa, la vi frotarse las manos en el delantal—. Espero no sea un inconveniente, quiero mantenerlos a los dos sin que hayan disgustos entre ustedes.

—Le aclaré desde que hice la reservación, que soy fiscal general en mi país. Estoy acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con problemas bastante serios y ella no lo es, o para mí no lo será —deseé que la susodicha estuviera a unas cuantas millas del pórtico, si llegaba a escucharme quedaría convertido en algo similar a pulpa de guayaba. Hice un gesto con la mano, indicándole que le daba la prioridad—. Damas primero.

—Venga, venga —respondió agradecida y me condujo hasta la planta superior. Opuesta a mi cámara, separadas por un pequeño hall, estaba la de mi compañera—. En esa otra es donde se hospeda la chica, pero salió hace un buen rato, no va a ser posible que se la presente.

—"Me alegro de que así sea" —pensé, imaginando la reacción de Franziska si la pobre mujer le soltaba de buenas a primeras la noticia de haber alquilado el cuarto aledaño… "a cierto fiscal de Los Ángeles porque por semejanza en sus trabajos, deberían llevarse muy bien"— ¿Le importaría si le pregunto algo? —ante lo absoluto de su gesto negativo, indagué sin rodeos— La joven alemana, ¿está sola? Cuando salió ¿alguien la acompañaba?

—¡Válgame el cielo! Esa muchacha tiene un mundo atrás ¿Usted también va a ponerse a la par de mis hijos? —al notar cómo yo enrojecía de rubor y furia, decidió no incomodar a su cliente— Bueno, eso ni me preocupa ni me incumbe. Si pagan, tanto da que la galantee o monten una orgía, siempre y cuando no haya escándalo.

Definitivamente, no estaba acostumbrado a tales niveles de libertinaje, pero la mente humana es traicionera y me jugó la pésima carta de imaginar a los cuatro salvajes que habitaban la casa irrumpiendo en la cama de Franziska, dando saltos a su alrededor, mientras ella intentaba golpearlos con el látigo.

—¡Ack! —intenté borrar de inmediato la espantosa visión.

La casera observó consternada el sobresalto en mi rostro.

—¿No le gusta el cuarto? Lo arreglé ahora mismo, está limpio, todo nuevo.

—Discúlpeme, acabo de figurarme un homicidio —dije, conforme dejaba correr mis dedos por la frente, secando unas pequeñas gotas.

—¿Aquí? —la arrendadora me ojeó asustada— ¡Aquí nadie se ha muerto! ¡No vaya a decirme usted que aparte de fiscal, es médium!

—Ngh, olvídelo. Fue una asociación de ideas.

—¡Ah! Porque yo le aseguro que ni mis padres fallecieron aquí ¡La casa estará vieja, pero limpia de todo eso!

—"Casa vieja, pero limpia" —sonreí con ironía, la graciosa propaganda seguro la adaptaba a disímiles circunstancias. Lo mismo a la hora de arrendar que al recibir a un inspector sanitario.

Mi habitación era la típica de los comerciales para rentas, donde se mostraba las maravillas de alquilar un dormitorio colonial. La cenefa con motivos art noveau dividía la pared un poco más arriba de la mitad, todo pintado en matices pastel. Abajo un azul cerúleo y hacia lo alto, celeste. El único detalle anacrónico era el climatizador; por lo demás, tanto el lecho como sus mesitas aledañas, armario incluido, formaban un elegante juego al estilo colonial. Este último con sus tradicionales puertas de espejo enmarcado, todo en madera preciosa. Me agradó sobremanera y despertó cierta nostalgia encontrar una percha muy semejante a la que tuviera mi padre. Conjurando esos recuerdos, preferí centrar todo interés en el escritorio de la esquina izquierda, próximo a las mamparas que debían abrirse hacia una especie de terraza. El mueble semejaba un secretaire, con su espacio abultado para ocultar lo que se decidiese y le seguía una hoja plana en la que podría colocar mi laptop, momentáneamente sobre la cama.

—Si quiere le abro las ventanas y puede salir al balcón. Aunque a esta hora el sol está muy fuerte y no corre aire —la dueña parecía muy contenta al verme satisfecho, de seguro pensando en alguna propina—, mire cómo se reflejan los cristales en el piso.

—Ah, es cierto. Mejor absténgase o el dormitorio se convertirá en un horno, creo que será más práctico encender el climatizador —le indiqué con un gesto del índice y la mujer hizo inmediatamente lo que pedía. En tanto, admiré la pieza de arte criolla realizada en madera y cristal—. Me siento relajado con solo mirarlas.

No me eran ajenas las famosas mamparas que habían sido inspiración de algunos pintores y literatos cubanos. Aquellos abanicos de colores vistosos en el tope de éstas eran una barrera efectiva contra los chispeantes rayos de sol. El útil ornamento difería de las rígidas ventanas con vitrales, impuestas en la isla por sus habitantes europeos. Consideré meritorio que esos tintes barrocos, impensables para usarlos en otros elementos arquitectónicos, se combinaran tan bien logrando una verdadera obra de arte.

—Bueno, si desea otra cosa estaré en el salón de abajo —mi arrendadora sonrió, ansiosa todo el tiempo de agradar— ¡Y no se preocupe, yo me hago cargo de que Ramsés le tenga la goma lista para esta misma tarde!

—Así lo espero, si me disculpa, tomar un baño relajante es lo que más necesito.

Conforme la propietaria cerró las hojas tras de sí, la horrible sensación vivida muchos años atrás retornó a mi ser. Temí quedar asfixiado, solo que esta vez la causa no era el encierro en un elevador… Sino el aroma peculiar del típico habano llenando la habitación, seguido por estelas de humo que partían desde cierto punto en la esquina del cuarto. Advertí la forma translúcida de un hombre junto al escritorio, que se volvió para encararme. Lejos de lo que pensara, su expresión no era la de otro mortal resentido sino la de un caballero digno, que me observó calculador. En su mano derecha, la pipa causante de aquel entorno brumoso, con la siniestra aferraba un libro al que había marcado la página usando el índice. Con un talante de gallo que no cede terreno y al que respondí cruzándome de brazos, sostuvimos la mirada. Esperé por el término de aquel duelo silencioso, en el que ambos nos medíamos sin otra razón que ser un par de hombres ocupando el mismo sitio. Mi lógica de ajedrez por vez primera quedó en tablas contra la suya. Finalmente, lo vi sonreír con sarcasmo y rompió el silencio.

—"Escuché que una fiscal de Interpol decidió tomarse vacaciones en esta ciudad, justamente aquí. Ahora lo veo a usted, que por el temperamento no me da otra cosa que lo mismo —sorbió de la pipa, expulsando más humo. El tono calmo y razonable, se tornó jocoso al ver el bajo de mi pantalón—…, aunque su traje deja mucho que desear, caballero."

—Disculpe —llevé el puño a los labios y tosí repetidas veces, casi ahogado—, supuse que mi habitación debía encontrarse vacía.

—"¿Por qué habría de estarlo, por ventura? Excelente lugar para leer y fumarse un buen habano. Perdóneme usted, acabo de percatarme que no le he brindado uno —colocó la pipa en el cenicero que había sobre el escritorio y me presentó una lujosa tabaquera. Su figura espectral se tornó algo desagradable al mezclarse con los destellos rojos de las mamparas—. No tenga vergüenza, puede quedarse los que apetezca."

—Se lo agradezco, pero fumar no está entre mis hábitos —por costumbre, traté de acomodarme los espejuelos para denotar más gravedad. Quizás los nervios provocaran el olvido, porque justo entonces reposaban en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta ¡Si nada más los usaba en las horas de lectura! Apenas disimulé la humillación del equívoco, llevando mis manos a los bolsillos. Para mi suerte, pareció ignorarlo.

—"Excúseme, cuán lamentable…, pero sí reconozco a un buen lector solo de verlo —agitó el libro cerrado, sin permitir que se desmarcara—. Compartirá mi opinión respecto a esta novela de Flaubert, ¡no le hallo nada extraordinario, por mucho que leo!"

—¿Eh? ¡Definitivamente, —apreté los puños, tragándome la rabia—…! En mi profesión el tiempo de ocio es muy escaso como para invertirlo hojeando esa clase de género.

—"Yo también carecía de horas libres, ahora tengo exceso de ellas e intento relajarme con la lectura. Esto fue una pésima broma de mi esposa, ¡Madame Bovary! —Golpeó la cubierta del libro con la pipa—. Hacemos tonterías con tal de agradar a una mujer e incluso, nos sentimos felices de realizarlas si logramos que ella sea feliz. A veces me pide imposibles, como que pase de la página veinticinco y así poder comentarla después ¡Mire usted, un hombre severo como yo leyendo novelas! —dijo con tono de resignación, ciertamente debía estimar a su cónyuge para haberse doblegado a tal penalidad— ¿Cree en eso de que los buenos libros tienen una frase ingeniosa doquiera que los abran? Veamos —enmudeció unos segundos; observé con interés el súbito cerrar y abrir del libro en una página cualquiera. Sus ojos reposaron sobre alguna frase que apoyaba esa teoría, pues lo vi sonreír incrédulo—… Escuche, escuche; _**'Ojalá nuestros agricultores fuesen químicos'**_, definitivamente no es lo que se dice un texto profundo."

—Me parece que nos distanciamos por completo del tema que corresponde —enarqué una ceja—. No quiero mostrarme grosero, de forma que le vuelvo a preguntar —y lo señalé acusadoramente con el índice— ¿qué hace aquí, cuando esta habitación ya me fue rentada?

—"Señor mío, llevo años viviendo en este pequeño espacio sin causarle inconvenientes a nadie. Le aseguro que jamás tendrá un compañero de cuarto más tranquilo. Puedo garantizarle que los demás ni me ven."

Distaba de considerarme pesimista, sin embargo, ya había pisado la ciudad con el pie siniestro. La mala experiencia del aeropuerto, donde casi llego a los puños con un agente de aduana que pretendía confiscarme el portapapeles con la figura del Samurái de Acero, aparcar en una ciénaga de petróleo, desechar mi traje a causa de ella y como ingrediente final una bienvenida rencorosa por parte de cuatro reproducciones de Larry. Añadir la inverosímil aparición de un hombre, ¡no! de un fantasma en el cuarto rentado era la gota colmando el vaso.

—YO puedo verlo, no entiendo cómo ni por qué —inconforme conmigo mismo por seguir aceptando manifestaciones sin garantía científica, traté de buscar la razón que explicara mi nueva aptitud de médium— ¡G-gaaah! Esto debe ser consecuencia de los intercambios con Maya, y aquel talismán que me dio.

—"Ah, la atractiva dama tiene un nombre tan divino como ella —mi asombroso compañero me dio la espalda con aire jovial. Contemplando los vitrales por donde se colaba el sol, prácticamente desapareció en aquella mixtura de colores irradiados y lo cierto es que ansiaba su total desvanecimiento. Sin embargo, lo único que se disipó fue el ejemplar de Madame Bovary—. Pues bien, Diosa de la primavera, Pléyade en el cielo nocturno de invierno. Entiendo que haya venido a reclamarla."

—¡¿C-cómo se atreve...?! ¡Maya Fey es una amiga! —exploté por segunda vez e hice un esfuerzo para no llegar a la tercera— La fiscal a la que usted se refiere y es digna de respeto lleva el nombre de Franziska von Karma ¡Y usted viola mi privacidad con su impertinencia!

—"Entonces, no debiera tener intercambios con esa joven de la que habló, ni aceptarle joyas que comprometan su objetivo. Caballero, se lo digo por experiencia propia —volvió a tomar su pipa, exhortándome amablemente, a la par que me advertía con ella—, si la joven de Interpol es la que ha elegido, absténgase de cualquier aventura con esa otra dama."

—Grrrr. Creo que siquiera merece la pena intentar explicarlo, no lo entendería —musité cruzándome otra vez de brazos, el dedo índice punteó rítmicamente sobre la manga. Necesitaba recobrar mi ecuanimidad—. Apreciaría que no juzgara tan a la ligera. Hablando de cosas que me disgustan…, la intromisión en mis asuntos privados es una de ellas.

—"Tenemos eso en común. Si bien los agentes de Interpol hicieron lo imposible por husmear los míos hasta el fondo y nada ni nadie los detuvo. La cacareada evidencia está sobre un escritorio en Alemania —abrigaba la sensación de que lo había visto antes. El viejo expediente que me había conducido hasta Franziska contenía dos fotos de los amantes prófugos—. Ahora usted se preguntará; '¿y por qué la toma conmigo, irrumpiendo aquí sin razón aparente, metiendo las narices en mi vida emocional? ¿Para vengarse por lo que Interpol le hizo?'"

—Acabemos con esto, ya de por sí es desagradable pensar que hablo con un… ser etéreo —calmé los instintos de soltarle algo más brusco—. Sus motivos los desconozco, pero le advierto que juega con fuego si pretende hacerle algún tipo de agravio a la señorita vonKarma.

—"¡Válgame Dios, señor mío! ¡Yo agraviar a una dama! —las bombillas emitieron un destello, como si el voltaje se hubiese disparado—Posiblemente usted creyó las patrañas de mi ex mujer o cuanta infamia derramó sobre nosotros la ex cuñada de mi actual esposa, ¡es una calumnia todo lo que se redactó en ese legajo de Interpol! Busque la verdad y no hable a la ligera —pude notar que su creciente disgusto provocaba cortes eléctricos en la estancia; de no hacer algo para controlarlo, mis bombillas terminarían rotas— ¡Por una insinuación como la que acaba de hacer lo hubiese retado a duelo! ¡Usted me ofende!"

—En ese caso, entenderá como me siento yo si después de haber leído tal expediente y arribar a un país extraño, me tropiezo con el fantasma —creí que debía excusarme por el modo de referirme a él—…; lo siento, la energía sin canalizar de aquel supuesto villano, dispuesto a inmiscuirse en mi situación con la señorita von Karma.

—"No fui un alma de Dios, sin embargo tengo la conciencia tranquila, y me gané el derecho a serlo ahora. **'¿**_**De mujer? Pues puede ser que mueras de su mordida; ¡pero no empañes tu vida diciendo mal de mujer!'**_. Tal fue y es mi credo; insignes palabras las de nuestro Apóstol —me soltó arrogante, para después componer su bigote—. Si aquellas que más se empeñaron en cubrirme de oprobio jamás recibieron una afrenta de mi parte, no tengo motivos para tomar venganza de la cautivadora señorita."

Excelente, acababa de ofrecerme una lección de moral, con todo aún no me decía las razones del vivo interés que lo llevó a motivar nuestro encuentro.

—Le ruego me cuente la verdad, ponderando lo anteriormente visto, algo o alguien le ha puesto en mi camino y sabe más de lo que pudiera inferirse a simple vista. Dígame, ¿acaso mintió a sabiendas con tal de no exponer a Maya Fey? —la suposición hizo que mi ánimo se aplacara. Coloqué ambas manos en los bolsillos, pero si bien estaba exhausto, no bajé la guardia, sosteniéndole la mirada— Puedo someterlo a interrogatorio hasta descubrir si es ella quien está detrás de todo esto.

—"Joven, me preocupa usted. Continúa insistiendo en la otra dama —el hombre arqueó una ceja y me observó con desconfianza, esta vez fue él quién se cruzó de brazos—, ¿está seguro de que no va tras la hermosa fiscal por mero capricho? ¡Y luego me tacha de bribón, señor mío!"

—¡Nnghoooh! Es hora de poner las cosas en su lugar, la señorita Maya Fey sólo es mi amiga. Se trata de una médium, tiene la facilidad de… u-uhm —me llevé la mano a los labios y tosí, buscando aclararme la garganta—, canalizar y relacionarse con… entes espirituales. Nada me asombraría que dado su talento para meterse donde no la llaman, lo hubiese conducido a usted a seguir mis pasos.

—"¡¿Pero qué clase de hombre piensa que soy?! —la pavorosa combinación de su imagen etérea bajo los fulgores encarnados, y las bombillas apagándose una tras otra, vaticinaron poco de bueno— Hierra de parte a parte si cree que obedezco los requerimientos de cualquiera, solo por que sea mujer. Se trata de algo especial o jamás me hubiese molestado."

—"Me niego a creer que… ¿Pearl?…, aunque sería lógico pensarlo. Esa obsesión… —los gritos de los mal encarados Leyva y Oscarín '¡Manda esto! ¡Apagón! ¡Ahora que tenía fundío al jefe de nivel!' Y la consiguiente respuesta '¡Larva, eres una larva, el apagón te salvó!' me llegaron desde la planta baja, aunque no consiguieron abstraer mis cavilaciones— Ya es mayorcita para seguir fantaseando igual que cuando era niña, pero…"

—"¡Vaya deshonor el suyo, caballero! Entendí que la muchacha con nombre divino era una conocida —aferró los puños a las solapas, observándome grave— ¿También la jovencita de sus pensamientos? ¡Eso es más degradante que la sórdida acusación de forzar a una esclava en mi propia residencia!"

—Odio decirlo, pero quien está a punto de retarlo a duelo SOY YO —habíamos terminado a centímetros uno de otro, mirándonos como si un careo fuera cuanto necesitábamos para sacudirnos las mortificaciones. En ese instante siquiera medité lo que podía ganar lanzándole un buen derechazo a su mandíbula etérea.

—¡Dios mío, casi pensé que me hallaba frente a los gallos de Mariano! —el timbre primoroso de aquella voz se convirtió en visión hechicera. Una joven de antaño que podía eclipsar al sol de mirarlo y éste, preso en sus fulgores, someterse a la voluntad de ella, floreció de la nada. Comprendí al instante los motivos de mi antagonista para declararse feliz complaciendo sus gustos. No tenía que interponerse entre los dos, bastaba una palabra y la hubiéramos obedecido. Repentinamente pensé en Franziska, de algún modo guardaban cierta similitud; el aura de ambas gritaba 'Mujer orgullosa, aún incorpórea, lo es'. Con paso grácil fue junto a mi rival; ya a su lado, le sonrió para después reclinar tiernamente la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—"Es por una dama…, o por dos, que accedí a ser partícipe de una situación como ésta —dijo, exhalando un suspiro que mitigó su gesto furibundo—. No es para nada mi proceder; cada quien a su batalla, que en la mía no tuve más ejército que yo mismo. A nuestra causa únicamente se unió el vacío, los supuestos amigos voltearon las caras debido a la reprimenda moralista que impuso la sociedad ¿Qué saben los abogados del amor, cuando juegan con él a su antojo en esos casos que no sienten ni padecen?"

—"Por favor, Juan. Dejemos atrás los recuerdos, te lo suplico" —ella lo miró implorante, aunque su carácter distaba mucho de parecer resignado.

No lo había vivido en carne propia, sin embargo, una de las cosas que más temía Franziska era justamente la perniciosa labor de los paparazzis. Levantar calumnias y acabar con la vida privada de cualquier personalidad que consideraran de interés, era su aliciente. Decidirnos a estar juntos implicaría tarde o temprano levantar una barrera contra ellos. Seguía encontrando muchos puntos comunes en nuestras vivencias, a pesar de tratarse de dos casos completamente distintos.

Conocía de sus años convulsos, a partir de ser descubiertos en el hotel Inglaterra y verse obligados a huir a Europa; cuando Interpol los persiguió y toda la parafernalia que sufrieron más tarde, ocultándose y brincando las fronteras usando toda clase de disfraces hasta llegar al Vaticano y lograr la dispensa papal que les otorgó Benedicto XV. Por supuesto, el Papa se conmovió no sólo con la historia de sus amores tan duramente repudiados, sino ante el generoso donativo de Juan Pedro Baró, gracias a esto al menos lograron casarse bajo la ley francesa. Toda la parafernalia estaba bien descrita en aquellos documentos. Catalina, víctima de su tiempo, que permitió al primer esposo negarle la solicitud de divorcio y quitarle sus hijos. Juan Pedro Baró, víctima de la ignominia, calumniado por la alta sociedad habanera que lo tildaba de Don Juan. La misma que le abrió meramente las puertas cuando regresó con la dispensa, luego de enviar costosísimos regalos, incluyendo a la esposa del entonces presidente ¿Qué justicia se les hizo? Lo peor de todo radicaba en que yo sabía del amargo final, por desgracia.

—"Bien, es de mi parecer que ambos ya hemos tenido suficiente careo de testosterona cuando en realidad hay que ocuparse del bello sexo —él siempre al tanto de las damas. Quizás por eso muchas apreciaban ese atractivo que sumado al físico, lo habían convertido en un Tenorio—. Guardemos el orgullo para las cuestiones de honor."

—"Discúlpenme los dos. Pensaba que tendrían un intercambio más ameno y los encuentro a punta de escopeta ¡Juancito, al final, si las cosas terminaron de esta manera fue culpa mía! —Llevó gentilmente una mano a su pecho y abrió los ojos aún impactada por las circunstancias—. Los hombres son como niños, aún no acabo de aprenderlo. Buscan la mínima justificación para violentarse. Apuesto a que siquiera han intercambiado los nombres."

—"Querida, esto es vergonzoso —Juan Pedro Baró se atusó el bigote, justificando sus acciones—. Te aseguro que el señor Eduvigio y yo estábamos a punto de entendernos por las buenas."

—¡¿E-eduvigio?! —protesté con sobresalto ¡Jamás supuse que mi apellido pudiera tener una variante tan ridícula en el idioma castellano!

—"Mi adorado Juan, te conozco bien como para saber lo mucho que añorabas entrar en pugna con otro ente masculino, aunque después terminaran haciendo las paces —ella lo miró de soslayo, con toda picardía, a la par que le arreglaba las solapas—. El atroz bautismo del señor Edgeworth prueba que ni memorizaste su nombre —Inmediatamente dirigió sus atenciones a mi persona, excusándose por compararnos con las aves al óleo de Mariano Rodríguez— ¡Cuánto lo siento! Pero si usted se niega a perdonar tal descalabro, al menos considerará mi pretensión de convertirme en su amiga. Soy Catalina Lasa del Río, señora de Baró."

—Arnngh… Miles Edgeworth, es un gusto conocerla —no sólo la edad me había suavizado, imposible oponerse al gentil encanto de esa mujer. Podía tildársela de frívola, pero sus ademanes eran propios, la gracia un don y nada ficticia. '¡Capaz de llenar un salón ella sola!', tales fueron las palabras de un testigo que habló a su favor. Al tenderme la mano, pude besar una esencia cálida con olor a rosas. Por momentos olvidé su condición espectral, y tanto Juan Pedro Baró como Catalina Lasa comenzaban a verse naturales—. Nunca rechazaría el ofrecimiento de una dama.

—"Pues, ¿cómo puede hacer esperar a una? La señorita Franziska von Karma, por lo que sé, aguardó lo suficiente y no somos eternas —Catalina me observó contrariada—. Ella tiene un problema…, yo quiero ayudarla ¿Qué le impide hablarle de sus intenciones, ser más persistente?"

—Comprendo lo que quiere decir, pero no es tan simple como usted refiere. Franziska padece un mal, producto de la estricta educación recibida. Teme al contacto físico, a la dependencia que genera esa atracción —Alcé las palmas de mis manos con desaliento—. Su padre hizo lo imposible por extirparnos cualquier átomo de sensibilidad, en el afán de volvernos rivales. Todo su empeño lo dedicó a volvernos la existencia un infierno; convertirnos en dos personas incapaces de aceptar algo tan obvio, aún cuando él ya no estaba. El nombre científico es Hafefobia.

—"No entiendo mucho de las cosas modernas, pero intento adaptarme y estar al corriente, ahora puedo aprender sin verme limitada —comentó ella, feliz de su nueva libertad. Intuí que podía ser una de las causas de su atadura material a la tierra. Pronto cambió la expresión a otra descontenta — ¡Qué hombre tan infame! Le arrojó leña al fuego para después regocijarse en verlo arder."

—También es mi culpa, Franziska solía echarme en cara que yo trataba de ir siempre dos pasos delante y acababa descuidándola —musité, encogiéndome de hombros—. Solo puedo alegar que no lo hice a ex profeso, más bien por mero desconocimiento. Tras muchos años ignorando la verdad, la misma que busco a diario, tenía que suceder algo para despertarnos del craso error en el que estábamos. Ella es muy avispada, seguramente lo advirtió primero, aunque su orgullo jamás le permitiría dar muestras de un afecto semejante.

—"Señor Edgeworth, está usted perdido a la hora de interpretar el corazón de una mujer —rezongó Juan Pedro, lanzando otra bocanada de humo que hizo carraspear incluso a Catalina—. Perdone la observación."

—¿C-cómo sabe que Franziska me repetía eso mismo siempre y cuando se le antojaba? —quedé atónito al escucharlo.

—"¡Elemental! Pobre muchacha —el maldito se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa—, debió vérselas negras siendo usted tan despistado. Hará el favor de ofrecerle ahora un poco de confianza ¡Proporciónele fuerza y seguridad, como le corresponde hacerlo, señor mío! —con aire de entendido, retomó su pipa, vaciándola en el cenicero y volvió a prepararla dispuesto a propiciar más humareda— Impulse su audacia, no sus dudas."

—"¡Oh, Juan, debo ir con ella! Le sugiero que se ponga a tono —me indicó, mirando jocosa los bajos de mi pantalón. Volví a ruborizarme ¿por qué todos reparan en la desdicha ajena cuando más deseas ocultarla?—, justo ahora la dejé tomando una bebida en el portal contiguo al jardín de la fuente —su tono se volvió apacible como esas tardes primaverales que me hacían estornudar debido al polen de las flores—. ¿Te acuerdas, Juan? Nuestra fiesta de inauguración, aquellas lámparas que importamos para adornar la entrada, la champaña… ¿y el brindis de los amigos por muchos años de felicidad? ¡Resumidos a tres, que por felices transcurrieron breves! —suspiró, abatida. La vi dominar sus lágrimas al igual que Franziska solía hacerlo y por más fortaleza que yo tuviera, me hallé inmerso en una densa aflicción— Aún siento la textura de los lienzos que obsequiamos, las joyas… ¡las miniaturas! hechas por la talentosa mano del buen Lalique."

—"Ya basta, Catalina —La voz de Juan Pedro se volvió algo irritada —. Perdona si el matiz que uso para hablar de lo que otrora nos fue sagrado es muy áspero a tus oídos, bien mío. No hay sosiego posible cuando siento que he fallado en todo, esa residencia jamás volverá a llamarse un paraíso ¡Si al menos hubiese albergado a una pareja de amantes, los más pobres, desprovistos, harapientos; aunque vendieran hasta el último trozo de mármol para sobrevivir, era preferible! ¡Un refugio para los artistas y aquellas almas creativas que necesitaran de inspiración! ¿Quién pidió extranjeros, hipócritas, burócratas? —Estalló de furia, como si condenar de palabra todo lo sucedido con su vida, hogar y muerte fuese ahora la única solución a la cólera que sentía— ¡Cuánta insolencia! ¡Cuánta insolencia han cometido aquellos que se dicen superiores, con lo que fue el patrimonio de una de las mejores familias de toda Cuba! ¡A ellos acuso de infames por destruir lo que con mis manos forjé para la mujer que hoy día es una leyenda! A quien mi corazón todavía puede amar aún, quebrando la muerte misma. Tú, Catalina, que fuiste y eres dueña de esos jardines y de mi vida."

La declaración había sido rotunda, tan plena de emotividad que hizo empalidecer lo que yo concebía por amor. En vida, fustigados por la sociedad moralista; ya exánimes, contemplaban los restos de una masacre que no respetó su memoria ¿Y les sobraba el coraje para seguir adelante? A su lado yo era un medroso…, que debía redefinir mi concepto de valor.

—Siento haberles hecho recordar esa parte amarga de su existencia —dije con un profundo suspiro, analizando los próximos movimientos en el tablero de ajedrez que era mi vida—. "Todavía estoy a tiempo" —pensé—. "Va a ser difícil, pero me mantendré firme."

_**No sabría decir si me hallaba en Francia o en La Habana. Podía tratarse de cualquier palacete que tuviera un salón adornado con muebles de damasco y oro. Espejos a todo lo ancho de la estancia, donde se bailaba el cotillón, las parejas hacían uso de abanicos o miradas para enviarse misteriosas promesas, y lo que parecía la crema y nata de la alta sociedad. Oculto en la sombra generada por las cortinas, me di a observar a un hombre que reconocí de inmediato como la molesta presencia que me importunara minutos atrás. Vestido con impecable gusto, haciéndose blanco de los cuchicheos, prometedoras sonrisas y atisbos tras los numerosos abanicos, estaba Juan Pedro Baró. Ignorante a cuanto sucedía fuera de su rango de interés, la mirada firme en una pareja que se retiraba del baile para tomar asiento junto a otra señora mayor. No lo culpé de su total enajenación, la dama que ojeaba era como la luz de aquel festejo. Al abandonar el cotillón e ir a una esquina de la sala, parecía haber llevado consigo todo el esplendor del sarao. Cuando escruté aquel expediente de Interpol, Juan Pedro tenía una fama bien ganada de rompecorazones…; sin embargo, su fascinación por tan hermosa mujer, los ojos brillantes de felicidad como si a partir de ese día hubiese reconocido que no habría de considerar a ninguna otra, me hicieron pensar que realmente hubieron muchos falsos testimonios en su caso. La joven Catalina se percató del caballero que la distinguía y le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa vivificante, capaz de incitarlo a mayores lances; y el rubor provocado a pesar de los cuarenta años, un ligero temblor de la mano que afirmaba la copa, le dijo a ella que solo de saberse correspondido por sus ojos, ese hombre le pertenecería hasta el final de su tiempo. Osada como supe que era, mantuvo sin turbarse aquel intercambio en silencio, quebrando la hipocresía propia de su época. **_

_**Noté el gesto contrariado de su acompañante, que le tiró con discreción del brazo, a lo que ella replicara molesta. Ya estaban unidos por el matrimonio, sin embargo, coincidí en el hecho de que su anterior esposo jamás podría satisfacer los bríos de Catalina. Imaginé un maridaje tan funesto como lo sería el de Franziska si se le antojara casarse con Sebastian DeBeste, no por la diferencia de edad sino de carácter. Las mujeres de ímpetu silvestre usualmente persiguen la ilusión de 'domesticar' a los hombres más difíciles, recalcitrantes y viriles… aunque terminen siendo felizmente poseídas bajo esos mismos atractivos. Todo un ritual para la conservación de la especie, que busca siempre las mejores perspectivas genéticas. Lamenté verlo de una forma tan poco atractiva, guiada por mi punto de vista científico. Posiblemente una de las causas que llevaron a Franziska a olvidar toda posibilidad de relación afectiva más allá del amor filial.**_

_**Detesté oír la voz de Wright en medio del ambiente romántico que reinaba, "contémplalo de otro modo, hombre. Igual soy yo que tengo una imaginación febril, pero alguien acaba de llevarse la joya del baile sin ponerse a meditar siquiera que el esposo no le pierde pie ni pisada. Míralo, qué satisfacción al saber que sin haberle dirigido la palabra, la muchacha más codiciada ya le pertenece ¿Necesitó algo más que un vistazo? Bueno, anunciar su corazón y agallas."**_

—"_**Grrr ¡Cállate, Wright! Dame consejos cuando decidas cambiar los rescates por requiebros. Aunque comiencen igual, estoy seguro de que Maya prefiere los segundos." —gruñí para mis adentros, exorcizando su molesto fantasma.**_

_**Pasamos al jardín, y tomé del sirviente un farolito eléctrico. A poca distancia, observé un lago con varias góndolas, donde algunos invitados cantaban. Justo delante de mí pude ver a Catalina y a su esposo, Pedro me parece que se llamaba, discutiendo mientras iban tomados del brazo por el sendero.**_

—_**¿Qué más requiere tu vanidad, Catalina? ¡Ese hombre me ha ofendido al mirarte de manera deshonesta y tú le correspondes a pesar de saberme presente!¿No te bastó el escándalo de haber sido elegida en un certamen de belleza, siendo mujer casada? **_

—_**¿No te bastan los siete años que pasé junto a ti en una tediosa rutina?¿Los tres hijos que tuvimos? —lo enfrentó ella, con una entereza muy parecida a la de Franziska— Tu madre detestándome porque soy incapaz de vivir atada a una casa, su hermana Rosalía envidiando todo cuanto hago, incapaz de aceptar que puedo brindarle ideas sobre moda a un periódico, por mi condición de madre y esposa ¡como si eso nos limitara de pensar! y… ¿Quieres añadir tus celos insoportables a mi lista?**_

—_**Es impropio de una mujer de familia y con hijos encandilar a otro caballero que no es su marido. Todo esto es consecuencia de la fama que te dio "El Fígaro" al escogerte reina de belleza, ¡no por una sino dos ocasiones!**_

—_**¿Realmente piensas que ha sido culpa del certamen, o del diario? —noté una sonrisa extremadamente irónica— ¡Por favor, Pedro! Será mejor que dejes en paz a ese hombre; si mueres por retarlo a duelo, el mío durará poco tiempo. Eso lo sabes.**_

_**Había sido una respuesta cortante, no pude saber cómo reaccionó su compañero pues todo se volvió confuso. Esta vez me vi a la orilla del lago, próximo a Juan Pedro Baró, que contemplaba la góndola, pensativo.**_

—_**Tiene que ser mía, ¿lo entiende usted? Es como una yegua desbocada que no conoce freno…, tampoco voy a imponérselo —sonrió, positivamente rendido a sus plantas. Me avergoncé al saber que veía a Catalina igual que yo a Franziska ¿Cómo lograba apropiarse de mis frases?— Nadie se roba una mujer, ella siempre será quien escoja. Solo podemos ganarla, y rogar a Dios porque nos mantenga en su corazón… Pero si tal milagro se ofrece, nada vale más que tenerla junto a uno, como reina y señora de sí misma. Comprendiendo que puede levantar el vuelo cuando guste, y no lo hace porque te ama con el mismo fervor que le has demostrado. Merecer esto y disfrutarlo será mi gloria.**_

—_**¿Y cómo pretende abordarla, si el esposo no se le despega? —esa pregunta había estado carcomiéndome desde que lo viera en el salón, acechándola como un perro de presa— Resulta impropio de un caballero llegar a tales extremos por una dama que tiene dueño.**_

—_**¡Señor mío! Estuviera lamentando con usted mi situación, si ella no me hubiese dado una mínima señal para que la rescatase —masculló, crispando los puños al ver que Pedro besaba a Catalina— ¿Qué clase de hombre es? ¡Nada, nada en el mundo puede ser un obstáculo cuando la persona que ama le implora por que la libere y la haga feliz!**_

Encontré a Catalina mirándome curiosa, no me había movido, la vista fija en el cristal de la mampara. Debía empezar la tarde, por los numerosos rayos que incidían sobre las losas. Juan Pedro, recostado al secretaire, terminaba de fumar su pipa, observándome de soslayo.

—"¿Se halla usted bien, señor Edgeworth? —cuestionó ella, algo preocupada— Recuerde que iba a darse un baño y cambiar ese atuendo. Yo debo regresar con la señorita Franziska, me preocupa que beba en exceso."

—Em, ¿qué hago actuando de esta manera? Les ruego me permitan unos minutos —reaccioné de inmediato, disponiéndome a buscar la ropa que usaría. Los perversos hijos de mi arrendadora, habían colocado las maletas como si se tratara de una instalación de arte contemporáneo. Volviéndome hacia la pareja con una sonrisa cómplice, apunté hacia ellos el índice—. Y sobra decir que los acuso de haberme abierto los ojos.

En ese preciso instante, la casera tocó a la puerta. Catalina y Juan Pedro se fundieron en los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través del vitral. Cuando le permití acceder, mi arrendadora llegó excusándose porque había olvidado colocar las toallas y disimuló una mueca al sentir el humo que llenaba la habitación.

—No me había dicho usted que fumaba, señor Edgeworth. Menos mal que dejé un cenicero sobre el escritorio —lo recogió para limpiarlo, algo disgustada—, pensé que se nos incendiaba la casa.

—Lo siento, será mejor que abra las mamparas —apagué el aire acondicionado, apresurándome a poner un billete en su palma—. Creo que le debo una disculpa por las molestias.

—¡Oh, ni se preocupe usted! Solo que la mayoría de los clientes lo dicen con antelación, para que les asegure las condiciones —el dinero se desvaneció en su bolsillo con más rapidez que cualquier escamoteo mágico de Trucy Wright. La mujer lucía una sonrisa clase A y se lanzó sin pensarlo hacia los ventanales, abriéndolos de par en par— ¿Aún no ha visto la terraza, verdad?

—Tiene razón —me dirigí al sitio, contemplando el panorama de pasada. Justo frente a mi balcón, podía vislumbrar el amplio jardín lateral de la residencia de los Lasa y Baró. Esa que tanto añoraban, pero a la vez los mantenía apartados por el dolor y la inadaptación a los cambios que sufriera durante años. Había gran variedad de mujeres, pero descubrí en el acto a Franziska. Lánguidamente recostada al espaldar de una silla, mientras la dependiente de ocasión depositaba sobre la mesa una bebida. Por más que deseara presentarme ante ella con todo el arresto que podía caracterizarme y tratar en primer lugar de concretar nuestros lazos, el hecho de que viese y hubiese tantas copas vacías en su mesa conllevó a otra situación.


	6. Chapter 5 El Amor en los tiempos de Lasa

**5**

_**"Catalina de cierta forma es La Habana y es mi amor por La Habana. Es una metáfora, yo la persigo a ella, pero ya ella se fue como aquella Habana que tampoco está. La de hoy quisiera que se quedara." **_

_**(Arq. Mario Coyula Fowley. Catalina)**_

Las bebidas cubanas eran todas estimulantes, conocía las más populares, sin embargo no lograba ocultar mi inclinación por la piña colada. El sabor de la fruta en suave mezcla con la crema de coco y ron blanco, añadiendo su revestimiento de canela, podía tentar a un abstemio. Por supuesto, las que tomara dentro de mis límites no fueron el dilema, sino las consumidas luego de percatarme a qué se refería Catalina diciendo 'Me pregunto qué harás ahora'.

Los nervios provocaron que asiera a la dependiente por la manga, exigiéndole que dejara la botella de Havana Club. A duras penas recordaba cuándo terminó la piña colada y empecé a tomar el ron en straight como una autómata. El símbolo de la ciudad en la etiqueta, esa mujer altiva conocida por el nombre de Giraldilla, me hizo un curioso guiño y empinó aún más la nariz.

—¡Ja! Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo insoportable que es aguardar a un hombre ¿Cuántos años estuviste pegada a la ventana, esperando por Hernando de Soto? ¿Tres? ¡Yo perdí la cuenta! —sentí una rabia imprevista escalar desde mis entrañas hasta las mejillas, cáustica y dolorosa como si hubiese utilizado garfios para sostenerse. Vivifiqué mi frustración dándole un soberano puñetazo a la mesa, conforme resistía las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que su alma huérfana de sentimientos era el problema cardinal. Estuve a punto de quebrar mi pulsera de monedas con la violencia del gesto— ¡Miles Edgeworth! ¿Por qué tiene que resolverse todo cuándo y cómo tú lo entiendes? ¡Si te intereso, a partir de ahora te aplicarás más en conseguir mi atención!

—La tiene usted por completo desde que la vi, petit moi —sentí el aliento cálido y la voz profundamente atractiva de quien sabía el arte de susurrar al oído. El sobresalto hizo que me cubriera el pecho, pero él deslizó levemente la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de mi otro brazo, mientras daba un rodeo a la mesa. Al detenerse, nos hallábamos frente a frente, la caricia retenida junto con mi mano en la suya, tierna y agradable. Buscó elevarla un poco a la altura de sus labios, dejándome impreso el vestigio de un beso gentil pero exaltado. Parpadeé estupefacta, sin explicarme tanta osadía—. Excúseme por escuchar su monólogo, pero me resulta deshonroso el hecho de que un caballero, si es que puede llamársele así, la dejase aquí esperando.

—Hmph, nadie me abandonó en este lugar, vine por mi propia cuenta —murmuré apartando la mirada con un gesto de reproche, conforme también retiraba la mano. Todo me decía que aquel hombre desquiciadamente apuesto, en el punto más crítico de mi vida, sería un verdadero conflicto. Él simuló estar ajeno a la reacia expresión porque sin encomendarse a Dios o al diablo, terminó sentándose frente a mí—. Largo, no estoy de humor para charlatanerías.

—Pues yo nunca la dejé atrás, sin embargo, prefiere ignorar las buenas intenciones que siempre le demostrara ¿Y siquiera se acuerda? —sonrió con un donaire que me hizo cruzar las piernas, ruborizada. No tenía razones para tal vergüenza, descontando el hecho de hallarme en presencia de un temerario alfa, peligrosamente cálido y solícito—. Discúlpeme la impertinencia, escogeré su desdén al olvido. El primero muchas veces puedo volverlo simpatía, de ofrecerme usted el consentimiento.

Detestaba la jerga cubana, pero viendo a mi acompañante olvidé todo el alemán y me vino a la cabeza una frase tan ordinaria como "qué clase de semental, como para domarlo en el acto". Tsk, detestable, lo peor es que no se borraba por mucho que lo intenté. Repetí para mis adentros múltiples veces tratando de corregir la ponderación "un hombre perfecto, Franziska, un hombre perfecto… ¿Quizás demasiado?" Ante descalabro semejante, agradecía la ausencia de Catalina. Él continuaba observándome, como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento y sonrió malicioso. Lo había sopesado con la vista cuando estaba erguido, y calculé unos cinco pies más seis pulgadas de estatura. No era precisamente un hombre alto, pero su porte bastaba para sobrepasar a muchos que sí. La raya meticulosa del peinado, sus cejas de frunce natural, ojos insondables y labios de misterios envolventes, junto a un afeite impecable, hacían de aquel perfil el rostro de varón más apetecible que hubiese apreciado jamás. Era su moda bastante a la antigua, sin embargo el buen vestir hacíase notar por encima de tal nimiedad. El chaleco armonizaba con su traje a la medida y bajo el cuello, sobresalía un lazo como elaborado por un artífice, los pliegues del pañuelo, la leontina de oro, todo en su conjunto podía llamarse único.

Al vislumbrar mi discreta curiosidad en su persona, dejó el bastón reposar contra el muslo, en un símbolo de erecta virilidad que combinó con el aire reverente de quitarse el sombrero. Primera vez que un hombre distinto a Miles conseguía perturbarme.

—¿Ningún recuerdo agradable? Bueno, al menos permitirás que te tutee —volvió a sonreír, dueño de una verdad que yo ignoraba y tamborileó juguetón con los dedos sobre la mesa—. Bella ingrata, no puedo culparte, ha pasado más de una centuria.

—¿Por qué debería conocerte? —volví la cabeza con indignación y cruzándome de brazos, antepuse mi carácter a sus galanteos sin motivo—Tanta insistencia resulta empalagosa. Ve al grano y dime tu nombre —quería perderlo de vista, incómoda por su franca postura de conquistador, cuando yo me resignaba a la tardanza del mío—…, la posibilidad de haberte visto antes debe ser menor que el sueldo de Cutre.

—Por tu causa, hoy estamos en mundos opuestos, mi petite Berthe —se inclinó un poco, mirándome intenso. El matiz de su voz era tibio, como fuego persistente al disolver un metal con pocas llamas—. Después de muchas vueltas, mira dónde te encuentro.

—¿Qué significa esa insensatez? —mi explosión fue más intensa que la del viejo incidente de Hiroshima— ¡Gah! ¿Berthe? ¡Ese nombre suena a cortesana barata!

—Créeme, no eras mujer de poco valor cuando tu anterior dueño y yo decidimos caernos a tiros. Debiera añadir que la reencarnación te ha evolucionado notablemente. Lograste materializar tu espíritu en una joven educada, de magnífica posición, y conservar la belleza que te hacía la diosa más apetecida, bien que repites lo de pequeña.

—Grrrr. Si te refieres a mi tamaño, cosa de lo que debieras abstenerte de hablar por no ser un tipo alto —enfaticé a la par que tensaba el látigo sobre la cabeza, devolviéndole un vistazo de soslayo pleno de mal talante—, ¡sé hombre y prepárate a sucumbir!

—Tu estatura nunca fue motivo de vergüenza, petite. Contrario a eso —me irritó soberanamente oírlo reír a carcajadas—, sabías cómo arreglártelas para que tu talla fuese perfecta en los momentos precisos. Y como las esencias más inapreciables, solo conseguía de ti disímiles gotas cuando mayor era mi desvelo —peor aún fue verlo negar con la cabeza, mientras alzaba las palmas. El mismo gesto de Miles, lucía incluso dos veces más irresistible en él—. Triste mundo, al final vuelves a pertenecer a ese engreído.

—¡No le pertenezco a nadie! —propiné dos latigazos al suelo como aviso, no obstante, apenas logré inmutarlo— ¡Acabas de verlo, estoy soltera y soy capaz de valerme por mí misma!

Alzó una ceja, aún más interesado.

—Han puesto justo lo que faltaba en la receta magistral de tu creación, mi petite —su entusiasmo al respecto me parecía insultante, hasta que vi su rostro ensombrecerse a causa de la pena—. Me amaste y lo natural es que nos hubiésemos mantenido juntos. Te arrebaté a Louis Letot para llevarte conmigo, ahora él consiguió su venganza haciendo que me olvides y quieras morir en sus brazos. Todo San Isidro comentaba 'los hombres como tú no se enamoran', qué absurdo. Si todavía seguía buscándote es porque donde gobierna el corazón, está por gusto la cabeza.

—¿Pretendes que crea semejante patraña? ¡Intentas aprovecharte de mí porque bebí de más y no hay ningún ente masculino a mi alrededor! — alcancé a levantarme un poco del asiento, haciendo restallar el arma contra las losas del piso, a mi diestra— Si este látigo no consigue que recojas tu lengua, entonces ya buscaré otra forma ¡Tienes las agallas enormes para venir con ese porte de galán de novela barata a fastidiarme! ¡¿Y quién es el estúpido con el nombre aún más estúpido de Louis Letot?!

—Calma, petite ¿Qué necesidad tenemos de alzar el tono? —el intento de azotarlo había quedado en eso; eludió mi golpe y un giro hábil de muñeca detuvo la cinta de cuero, enrollándola en su puño después. Tironeó divertido, acercándome ligeramente a él para susurrarme—. Ya sé que te debo una explicación, si bien jamás las di a ninguna mujer; las circunstancias me obligan o nunca entenderás. Letot te obligó a venir desde Francia hasta La Habana para servirle de concubina, después de conocerme, por voluntad propia quisiste ponerte bajo mi custodia ¡Ni estando ciego extraviaría el rastro de mi archienemigo! Lo veo bajo la piel de quien te pretende ahora, aunque también su evolución lo ha beneficiado. Es un zorro astuto con suerte, por lo visto no se resignó a perder la vida ni su posición —musitó, frunciendo el ceño—. Lo envidio tanto que podría buscar la forma de pegarle un tiro y cobrármelas todas.

—Pensaré que te refieres a ese estúpido estúpidamente estúpido de Miles Edgeworth —torné a sentarme, casi halagada por despertar esos celos en un hombre tan imponente—. Si no fuera porque mi labor es atrapar homicidas, añadiendo el hecho de que no quiero arruinarme las vacaciones con un trabajo extra, yo misma te alentaría para que lo hicieras —todo aquello sonaba ilógico, pero de ser verídico, cuán bochornosa me resultó la historia. No por haber sido una meretriz en mi vida anterior, sino porque había conseguido amar sin tapujos—. Te lo aseguro, a veces quisiera estrangularlo con este látigo por idiota. Hmph, ahora despertaste mi curiosidad. Exijo una explicación de cómo ambos están relacionados, al igual que yo con esa… cortesana.

—Era 1910, el barrio de San Isidro no tenía más rey que tu servidor. Controlaba los burdeles de la zona de tolerancia y a las mujeres que allí ejercieron. La sociedad lo veía bien, tales fueron esos tiempos. Digo a mi favor que nadie pudo nunca hacerle daño a ninguna de las muchachas que servían bajo el manto de Alberto Yarini Ponce de León. El dinero ganado con el negocio, a ojos de muchos ofensivo, no sólo valía para mantener la vida lujosa que siempre me agradó. Igual soltaba las monedas a los niños de la calle, que a los viejos y pobres. Los estibadores del puerto fueron como un ejército contra mis enemigos, porque respaldé sus derechos. Pude ser un tipo racista, vende patrias y aprovechado, pero lejos de eso, tuve mi dignidad. Una vez le hice saltar los dientes a cierto americano al ofender en mi presencia a dos oficiales negros que habían luchado por la soberanía de Cuba, nunca perjudiqué a una muchacha que supiera virgen, ¡y las tenía a montones, siguiéndome los pasos! Todo lo resolvía de palabra, los puños únicamente para los casos muy conflictivos. Dicen que hubiera llegado a Presidente, no lo sé, quizás era posible. El caso es que Louis Letot, dueño de los prostíbulos extranjeros radicados en la zona, tronchó esa perspectiva. Había una rivalidad entre chulos franceses y cubanos, que se iba volviendo cada vez más notoria, por el dominio de la zona de tolerancia. Como dije, las mujeres venían solas a trabajar para mí, nunca le pedí a ninguna que lo hiciera, me mantuve al corriente y viví de aquellas que deseaban mercar su cuerpo. Los franceses no, ellos buscaban sus mujeres allende los mares y las traían engañadas. Fue cuando Letot vino con su cargamento de francesas que todo ese ánimo de afrenta halló la justificación ideal para un estallido —había escuchado apenas sin pestañear, cuando sentí que tomaba mi mano y la oprimía entre las suyas… Tal como debió hacerlo con el corazón de aquellas pobres mujeres de San Isidro—. Ahí estabas tú, petite Berthe, la joya de su burdel, la favorita de Louis Letot. Nos vimos un par de ocasiones y bastó, cuando el francés salió de viaje, corriste a refugiarte bajo mi techo prefiriendo mis brazos a los suyos. Por supuesto, al correrse la voz, los chulos extranjeros fueron objeto de burla por los cuatro costados. A estas alturas ya debes estar al tanto de cuán terrible puede llegar a ser el humor de los cubanos, implacable y capaz de intimidar a los individuos de la peor calaña. Letot no le dio importancia al asunto, él tenía un lema 'vivir de las mujeres y no morir por ellas'. Sin embargo, sus amigos no lo dejaron en paz incitándolo a eliminarme ¡Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia! Tanto le insistieron con la cuestión del orgullo y la falta de pantalones, que apostó a varios de los suyos en las azoteas frente a mis prostíbulos e hizo que me enviaran una nota. Cuando fui hasta el sitio me cayeron a tiros, pero si ellos me hirieron de gravedad, mi gran amigo Pepe Basterrechea ultimó a Letot de un solo balazo en la frente —apoyó el codo en la mesa y puso el brazo en ángulo, inclinándose hacia mí con la prudencia de una fiera al acecho—. Ojalá consiguieras hacer memoria, petite, me he preguntado mil veces la razón por la cual no fuiste a trabajar aquel día ¿quizás tenías conocimiento de causa y el miedo fue mayor que tu idilio?

—¡N-no tengo idea de lo que hablas! —fui presa del sobresalto, ¿hasta qué punto los hombres consideraban su orgullo como para jugarse la vida en un duelo, todo por la más simple meretriz?— ¡Siquiera conocía de esa historia tan absurda! ¿Cómo una estúpida mujer los llevó a perder sus vidas de la manera más ociosa?

—Mi querida Berthe, no es la estirpe de la joven lo que se considera en este caso, da igual si es noble o de baja ralea. Se trata de una belleza codiciada por dos y es razonable que de ambos, alguno sobre. Tú das gracias porque no existen ya los duelos… Aunque lamentas esa incapacidad de apreciar qué significa ser tan apetecida, al punto de llegarse a tales extremos —hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior, observándome como si analizara la reacción que tendría esa verdad en mí. Me atraganté al notar el deseo pellizcándome sin piedad el cuerpo, de solo contemplar su gesto—. Letot y tú consiguieron reencarnar, están juntos o al menos cerca y yo sigo atado a este mundo, al que me adapto sin más remedio —tomándome de la mano hizo un ademán de invitarme a bailar. Escuché las notas de cierta melodía, suave y pegadiza— ¿Puedo convidarte a que arrojes la pesadumbre a un rincón y te sientas halagada?

—Hmph. No conozco esa música —fue todo cuanto pude alegar para negarme a complacerlo, añadiendo que una cefalea insoportable me golpeaba las sienes.

—Considéralo una deuda a pagar, mi petite. Después de todo, es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí —aunque sus labios apenas rozaron la piel de mis dedos, vencieron toda reticencia. Cuando me vio incorporarme y a su gusto, sonrió persuasivo—. Es un típico danzón, 'La Flauta Mágica' de Antonio María Romeu ¿Alguna vez lo has bailado sobre un ladrillo? Soy el rey del paso.

—¡Ack! Eso haría que nos torciéramos un pie, ¿a quién se le ocurrió semejante desatino? —protesté clavando en sus ojos una mirada de franca irritación, él me devolvió la suya, radiante y cautivadora. La diferencia de tamaño entre ambos no era mucha, pero su espalda el doble que la mía. Percibí el calor de una mano en el bajo de mi espalda, donde la cintura breve comenzaba a transformarse en atrayentes curvas. Me atrajo contra él con un leve impulso, haciéndome sentir su cuerpo en toda extensión de la palabra. La otra mano aún sostenía mi diestra. El látigo quedó sobre la mesa y únicamente pude sonrojarme de pies a cabeza, tensa por completo e inútil para danzar.

—Este baile se creó precisamente para otorgarle intimidad a la pareja, saboreas los pasos y a la vez el caballero puede susurrar al oído de su compañera ¿Cómo esperas disfrutarlo con esa rigidez? —intentó dirigirme, pero yo aún estaba en shock—. Relájate, petite. Ya sé que tu nueva encarnación es bastante puritana, déjate conducir.

—Hmph, entiendo el por qué del ladrillo. Casi ni puedo respirar, en tan pequeño espacio —dije por lo bajo, molesta pero a la vez satisfecha de dominar una materia completamente nueva para Miles. Añadía que mi compañero de baile no estaba errado cuando se auto titulaba el rey del danzón—. Tengo que hallarme como una cuba para hacer este disparate.

—O quizás muy triste, lo cual es imperdonable —me adiestró en los giros lentos, sin apartar un segundo la mirada. Traté con entereza de no ser la primera en cortar el mudo intercambio, por más que mi rostro ardía y el cuerpo enardecido principiaba a darme tirones—. No trates de imponerme tus movimientos, recuerda que soy yo quien lleva la primacía.

—¡Tú eres el que está por debajo de mí! ¡Recuérdalo! —me opuse a refrenar mi naturaleza competitiva, siquiera por un baile. Lógicamente, Alberto Yarini rió a carcajadas al percatarse de que perdía el ritmo.

—¿No te sientes bien conmigo? Rabio de ver cómo añoras a un hombre que no ha sabido valorarte. Siguió tu rastro, pero eso no significa gran cosa ¿qué ocurrirá si te desprecia? Eres una dama arrogante, ¿vivirías con esa humillación? Petite, una palabra tuya y corregiré nuestro fatal destino —me aferró más contra él e intenté comprender por qué las mujeres lo deseaban, a pesar de ser un truhán explotador. Sí, tenía un físico perfecto, cada vez que dialogaba lo hacía con mesura, el buen gusto y ese carácter que destilaba masculinidad aún cuando era delicado en su trato bien podía tentar a cualquier fémina… Pero esas pobres, o yo misma si en verdad pertenecí a tal calaña en vida anterior, nunca supieron de Miles Edgeworth.

—"Lamento mucho verte deambular por mi residencia sin que halles tu sosiego —distinguí entonces a Catalina; muy próxima, reteniendo el puño de Alberto Yarini del que a su vez sobresalía un estilete. Reaccioné de inmediato, apartándome de ambos—. No tienes derecho a quitarle la vida porque sea tu petite Berthe, la que conociste de ninguna forma volverá. Portamos un solo juego de cartas en cada existencia, según las manejamos así nos veremos después."

—"¡Mi querida Catalina de Pedro Baró! Te doy la razón. Pero jamás me agradó perder, quería intentarlo de cualquier modo —recibió la intrusión con una sonrisa irónica y vi el estilete desvanecerse. De pronto me ignoraba para corresponder a la otra, solo en ese breve lapso de tiempo sentí aflorar mi presunto yo ancestral y maldije su inconstancia—. Igual me aflijo porque no eras de esas aristócratas insatisfechas del marido. Cuando recibía la solicitud de una señora casada, rogaba porque fuese tuya ¿No te acompaña, el muy villano? Pesa reconocer lo simpático que me cae."

—"Descontenta de mi primer esposo, claro que sí. Pero jamás al punto de irme corriendo a ponerle los cuernos, en todo caso, no con alguien de vida en extremo licenciosa —declaró ella sin reservas—. Tanta demanda genera a veces mucha fatuidad y eso es lo que nunca tuvo Juan a pesar de sus admiradoras. Primero muerta que descender escalones, es mi lema favorito."

Catalina había dado en uno de los puntos cruciales. Miles podía tener medio universo implorando su atención, que semejante fama de ninguna manera lo volvería un Yarini, menos aún algo parecido a Larry Butz.

—"Hubiera valido la pena ganarte —rió el maldito, despreocupado por completo de que lo escuchara—; si accedías estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mis tres favoritas e incluso proponerte matrimonio."

—"Lo que hubiese sido un imposible para ti, gallo de San Isidro —Catalina se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Eras el soberano de aquella república gracias a la reputación que te daba esa virilidad envidiada por tantos hombres."

—¡Serás canalla y miserable! —propiné un soberano puñetazo a la mesa que la hizo estremecer y a cuanto había sobre ella, enfrentándolo después con mi látigo— ¡¿Te atreves a intentar engañarme con tu sofisticado lenguaje, para después hacer gala de conquistador en mi presencia?!

—"Petite, hablamos de un pretérito. Hoy quise llevarte conmigo y no aceptaste renacer otra vez junto a mí. Nada me queda excepto recuerdos. La leyenda que soy la debo a esa mala reputación achacada por mi amiga —dijo simplemente, observando a Catalina con un rictus amargo en sus labios—. Qué gracioso, de toda mi prestigiosa familia de doctores, la única bóveda con ofrendas y coronas ¿de quién es? La de Alberto Manuel Francisco Yarini Ponce de León."

—"El entierro más concurrido y suntuoso de la historia, por mucho tiempo. Casi puedo imaginar al centenar de meretrices que te servían, y otras pobres damas influyentes a las que diste satisfacción, lanzándose sobre tu ataúd para arrancarte los botones de la portañuela —refirió ella, sonriendo malintencionada. Consideré lo imponentes que uno y otro lucían, la Catalina triunfadora que no se dejaba seducir y Alberto Yarini, cuya personalidad magnética podía conquistar a un mundo con solo proponérselo—. Agradezco a Dios que ya estaba en París cuando sucedió o únicamente por denigrarme más, la sociedad me hubiese involucrado al espectáculo."

—"¿Las mujeres de La Habana se lanzaron a quitarle los botones de…? —olvidé mi admiración por ambos y me dejé caer en la silla, con la imagen de Oldbag intentando hacer lo mismo a Miles invadiéndome el cerebro— ¡Ack, qué repulsivo!"

—"Bueno, la diferencia radicó en que tú preferiste otra clase de escándalo, uno de igual forma legendario —el tahúr recogió el bastón, que antes abandonara junto a la silla y recuperó también el sombrero, dedicándole una sutil reverencia—. Gracias a eso te volviste la heroína recalcitrante que hoy eres a los ojos de tus devotos"

—"Radicó en mi condición femenina, querido Alberto. Dime, si le hubiese ocurrido a un macho como tú —recalcó la palabra sonriendo mordaz— ¿a quién le hubiese importado que abandonara a su esposa y huyera con la querida? Primeramente, esa infeliz no hubiese podido negarse al divorcio, aunque deseara hacerlo. Tampoco me parece que a un hombre lo corretearan por bígamo… ¿Cierto?"

—"Le zumba el mango, Catalina —ya estaba visto; el cubano de modales muy exquisitos igual dejaba caer una frase bien criolla entre tanta fineza—, siempre dije a mi favor 'Alberto Yarini jamás va a casarse por ley'. Pero, sí, conozco a unos cuantos desaforados."

—"Muchos pensaron que llevé esta alianza hasta sus últimas consecuencias porque necesitaba una aventura. Satisfacer el capricho de mi propia novela o soliviantar las pobres almas de otras féminas que deseaban lo mismo, pero no tenían mis agallas —la muy atrevida se le acercó y se dio el gusto de ponerle la mano en el pecho y acariciarlo furtivamente. Para mi sorpresa, él la miró aturdido pero luego se rehízo—. La verdad era tan sencilla, que no merecía todo ese crédito. Me enamoré, simplemente, como puede sucederle a cualquier mujer."

—"Tienes razón, si hubiese optado por amar a una dama hasta la unión conyugal —Yarini le devolvió una de sus tentadoras sonrisas y atrapó su antepalma para besarla—, nuestra Sociedad jamás me hubiese perdonado. Hoy por hoy mi tumba sería una entre tantas. La jovencita que se dio a buscarme tras conocer la historia, no habría puesto una madera sobre mi losa donde se clamaba a gritos con esmalte de uñas 'El Rey de San Isidro'. Gracias a ella, todavía hay personas alrededor de mi última morada."

—"Siento la imperiosa necesidad de arrancarles el pellejo a los dos… Miles Edgeworth incluido, por supuesto ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres con el matrimonio? —ofrecí un par de latigazos a desgana contra el miserable chulo, sabiendo ya de antemano lo fútil de la acción contra su materia incorpórea. Él me sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándome que esperara mi turno, pues hablaba con Catalina— ¡Gah! ¡Te daré una azotina que nadie podrá canalizar tu alma!... Uhm, canalizar… Eso me da una idea"

—… Si la conoce, por favor, llévesela que la pobre no está nada bien. Mire, arrancó un gajo de la mata y lo usa como si fuera un látigo —de seguro, el dolor de cabeza y los mareos eran cada vez más fuertes. La fantasía de la canalización de Alberto Yarini se había marchado tal cual vino. Catalina y él se evaporaron ante mis ojos. Entonces pude notar que la dependienta le hablaba a una mancha rojo vino… ¡Rojo vino! Aunque no vistiera el conocido traje, sino algo más a propósito con el horrible calor del trópico, lo reconocería a millas de distancia—. Tomó bastante, ¡imagínese que lleva horas conversando con el fantasma de Yarini y lo último es que sacó a bailar al jardinero! Lo apretujó tanto que el pobre viejo casi muere del infarto.

—¿No le pareció chocante que usara esa rama flexible como arma? —Tenía el odioso que preguntarlo, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja…— ¿O que hablara sola?

—Mire, si luego de tomarme una botella de siete años consiguiera ver a un mango como Yarini, le aseguro que no permitiría a nadie interrumpir la conversación. Así que la dejé gozar su idilio —vaya, en ese momento a mis ojos, la dependiente mostraba una inteligencia clara. Podía ser lo más fatuo y mujeriego que hubiera existido, pero a ese hombre valía la pena conocerlo—. No será la primera ni la última extranjera que se baje unos tragos de más y empiece a ver a Benny Moré, los dueños de esta casa o se le monte un africano.

Comencé a sudar frío, la vergüenza apenas logró acalorarme las mejillas cuando vi a un viejo populachero dirigirse a mi mesa con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dos vasos en la mano. Al llegar junto a nosotros y advertir a Miles, supuse que todo su entusiasmo se le había caído a los pies ante la evidente comparación. El pobre jardinero quedó como una imagen pausada con los tragos en alto.

—Me disculpa, la dama ya tiene compañía —Miles tomó los vasos que traía el azorado anciano y los devolvió al mostrador. Cuando regresó, presumí que me cargaba en brazos, antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

Cuando Franziska volvió en sí, estaba rodeada por los almohadones de mi lecho. Justo en ese instante, la casera le hacía tomar a la fuerza una jarra de limonada con bicarbonato. Ella degustó un poco el brebaje y arqueándose al costado, arrojó al piso cuanto llevaba en el estómago. Lejos de lucir molesta, nuestra arrendadora pareció aliviada.

—Yo me ocupo de limpiar, eso no es problema. Cualquiera se pasa de tragos el primer día en La Habana —sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla a mi díscola compañera. Temí que la mordiera, pero Franziska solo arrugó el ceño y sacó unos pañuelos aromáticos de la caja que había sobre la mesita contigua. Se limpió los labios, asqueada, mirándome de soslayo para luego beber un poco más de la jarra que la mujer le tendía—. Ahora el malestar se le pasa, a no ser que estuviera embarazada y…

—¡Ack! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre, estúpida sumamente estúpida a la n potencia?! ¿Sin pecado concebida? ¡¿Yo, santa Franziska de Münich?! —Exactamente. Cómo se le ocurrió a esa mujer la idea... Todos íbamos a morir. Cuando le lanzó al rostro los pañuelos comprimidos en una bola de papel, intervine pidiéndole que me dejara a cargo. La casera lo admitió no sin advertirme su renuencia y fue a buscar los útiles de limpieza— ¡Por las barbas de Satán, ¿dónde infiernos ocultaron mi látigo?! —con una rabieta delirante alzó las almohadas y al no encontrarlo, se volvió contra mí— ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado como un auténtico estúpido, Miles Edgeworth?! ¡Un minuto! ¡Eso te doy para que me devuelvas mi arma o juro que después de una tunda, vas a conocer también a Alberto Yarini!

—Franziska —el primer almohadonazo me tomó de sorpresa, golpeándome de lleno en el rostro. Al segundo conseguí apartarme y atravesó a Juan Pedro Baró, quien junto a Catalina, acababa de hacer su aparición—… ¡Franziska, tranquilízate!

—"Caramba, no me habían atizado así desde aquella traviesa pelea de cojines que tuvimos en mi dormitorio —dijo él componiéndose la chaqueta muy digno, pero con una sonrisa villana—, por consideración a la señorita me abstengo de ofrecer detalles."

—"Sí, creo que será mejor no mentar la soga en casa del ahorcado —Catalina hizo un gesto negativo, cubriéndose los labios con la punta de los dedos, esta vez con guantes—. Ella está bastante irritable."

—¡Largo todos! ¡Y tú principalmente, sangre de horchata! —no era la primera vez que hacía uso del término, mi ecuanimidad siempre la molestaba. Desprovista de almohadas para tirar, me lanzó la jarra con todo su contenido, que no me atinó y terminó estrellándose junto al escritorio— ¿Quién pidió verte? ¡Regresa a tu país de estúpidos! ¡Y odio la Habana! Espera… ¿Por qué no estoy en mi habitación? ¡Miles Edgeworth! ¿Qué hago acostada aquí, pepino de mar lujurioso?

—Franziska, preferí no invadir tu privacidad y por eso te traje al mío —hice un acople de paciencia, cruzándome de brazos y me dispuse a contar mientras golpeaba el antebrazo con el pulgar—. Es de pésima educación acceder al cuarto de una dama sin su permiso.

—"Dios santo, querida. Yo pensaba que tu vocabulario de insultos era único, pero esta joven lo sobrepasó —Juan Pedro sonrió visiblemente divertido, mirando a su cónyuge y se dirigió a Franziska sin perder la vivaz expresión del rostro—. Señorita, modérese usted. Le dará una apoplejía y no podrá cumplir su objetivo en la vida ¿O es que la tentó acompañar para siempre a Rompe Tarros… perdón, a Yarini?"

—Váyase al demonio, ¿qué sabe de mis propósitos? —A todas esas, ella continuaba buscando con la mirada su látigo por toda la habitación, luego la emprendió con la señora de Juan Pedro— ¿Es tu adorado esposo, Catalina Lasa? ¡Un momento! ¡Tú, tú le contaste, desfachatada!

—"Le ruego que no ofenda a mi esposa. Todo está en su mente, ¿necesito más? —al igual que yo llevó el índice a la sien, como para mortificarla—. Queremos tan solo asegurarnos de que van a estar bien antes de marchar —otra vez deseé que tal cosa ocurriera pronto, me urgía conversar detalladamente con Franziska—… ¡oh, solo por esta noche, no se preocupen! Iremos a los patios del Museo de Artes Decorativas, a contemplar la luna desde el jardín, después de todo, nos sobra el derecho y… el izquierdo también."

—"Muy gracioso, pero bien dicho —al parecer, a Catalina la complacía secundar los chistes del marido. Si tan solo Franziska se mostrara menos reacia conmigo…—. Dame tu palabra de que intentarás conversar al menos —quiso dejar establecido y salté al imaginarme un 'Niña, deja de tratar mal a tu novio' en la mirada con que fulminó a mi compañera."

—Hmph —estaba visto que no podía contra ella. Contuve de súbito el pensamiento, a este ritmo hasta Franziska era capaz de leerlo y ponerse aún peor las cosas entre nosotros. Por suerte, se cruzó de brazos ya más calmada, haciéndoseme obvia su resignación—. Debo estar loca para tratarlo, pero si con eso me libro de tu presencia, de acuerdo.

—"Tonta, vuelve la hoja, ya te acordarás de mí —el bello espectro le guiñó un ojo ladina y se ajustó el sombrero que recién le había aparecido en la cabeza. Dándole su brazo a Juan Pedro, tomaron rumbo a la puerta si bien ella se volvió por un segundo para soltarle— ¡Ah, y mi lengua no es más larga que la tuya! ¡Pude verla cuando estabas frente a Alberto!"

—¡Franziska von Karma jamás se rebajaría ante un charlatán! ¡Alma insolente! —comencé a inquietarme respecto a ese personaje, sobre todo por el modo en que ella reaccionaba— ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?!

—"Oh, qué violentos nos comportamos los hombres ¿verdad, querida? Buscando la mínima oportunidad para desafiarnos —sonrió el señor Juan Pedro, atusándose el bigote y demandó mi apoyo con una mirada intencional. Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Ustedes arreglan sus asuntos delicadamente, de forma razonable."

—"Esto es distinto, Juancito. No aguanto una ofensa —dijo a la par que levantaba graciosamente la nariz y haló suave al esposo—. Vamos a dejarlos entenderse o morir en el intento."

Apenas atravesaron las hojas de cedro, suspiré y me dispuse a enfrentar los embistes, no de la yegua desbocada, más bien de una vaca tipo cebú.

—Es fácil decir quién es el culpable de todo cuanto ha ocurrido hasta este punto ¿cierto? —Mirándome fiera y casi resoplando, se incorporó a medias en el lecho… Bien, si quería saber cuál era la impresión de un torero cuando le ofrecía el pecho al toro, aquí estaba la muestra ideal.

—¿Tengo esperanza de ser absuelto alguna vez de los errores no cometidos por mí? —Aún de pie junto a la cama, intenté sonreír pero sólo conseguí un rictus irónico— Parece que deberé contratar a Wright.

—¿Cómo te atreves a mencionarlo? —apretó los puños— Adelante, hazlo, será la mejor ocasión de vencer su tosca defensa ¡Porque no tienes excusa esta vez para declararte inocente, Miles Edgeworth!

—Oh, sin dudas fui yo quien bebió sin límites, obligó a bailar al jardinero —creí que debía mostrarme fuerte, sobre todo en el tema de los excesos. Cruzándome de brazos, tomé aire antes de confesar algo más que se me atoraba en la garganta—… y apartemos ciertos pasajes donde alternaste muy amistosamente con un proxeneta que ya pasó a mejor vida.

—Q-qué diablos estás diciendo…

Los toques a la puerta fueron como la campana de un ring, Franziska me observó furiosa y gritó el '¡Adelante!' más ácido que le había escuchado. Vi asomar el rostro del hijo rechoncho de la casera, con su expresión de cansancio prenatal. Definitivamente, aquel muchacho debió venir al mundo de mala gana.

—La vieja me dijo que subiera a limpiar, ella está complicá preparando la comida —supuse de inmediato que nuestra arrendadora prefirió librarse del asunto de una manera ingeniosa—. Permiso.

Imaginé la terrible amenaza de prohibirle jugar consola durante meses o años de que fue víctima, como para obligarlo a soportar una tarea doméstica. En todo caso, procuraba un intermedio al round que estaba a punto de librarse.

Franziska enrojeció, mirando alternativamente al muchacho y a mí. El freno imprevisto a su naturaleza emotiva hizo que volcara la frustración en el primero.

—¡Tu lentitud me da migraña! —rezongó, al verlo exprimir la frazada sin un ápice de soltura. Inesperadamente, hallé la forma de mitigar su rencor hacia mi persona. Quien llegara a conocer a Franziska sabría bien que la lógica de ajedrez era inútil cuando su valquiria interior se canalizaba. Le hice un guiño rápido, indicándole la gaveta del secretaire y recé porque no malinterpretara el gesto.

Para mi suerte lo captó al vuelo, lanzándose hacia el mueble buscando recuperar su más adorada posesión. Solo tuve que apartarme y dejarla hacer.

—¡Esfuérzate o añadiré este juego a tu rutina! —lo enorme de la vivienda fue un alivio, dudaba que los chasquidos del cuero y los gimoteos del muchacho se oyeran en la otra pieza— Cuando termines… ¡Tu mama deberá agradecerme por esto porque vas a ayudarla todos los días!

De más está decir que las losas de mi estancia quedaron deslumbrantes. Aunque me preocupó reconocer tras la expresión inalterable del chico, un brillo escondido en sus ojos…, como si le hubieran explicado la dirección al Edén.

—¡Y ahora largo! —Franziska lo arrastró puerta afuera, cerrando de golpe y me encaró. Le devolví una mirada grave, pero lejos de mostrarse violenta, recogió la cinta del arma para después arrojarla sobre la cama. Retornó a ella, juntando las almohadas por el camino y las acomodó, para luego recostar la espalda sobre el plumón con un suspiro de alivio. Se metió bajo la manta, quedando en segundos encantadoramente adormecida. Respiré, sin saber qué vendría más tarde.

—No quiero ni gastar el ánimo contigo levantando mi látigo —dijo a modo de justificación—. Puedes agradecer a esta estúpida jaqueca que vaya directo al grano —quizás fuera su imagen casi desvanecida entre los almohadones, lo que me hizo ¿admirarla? Quizás 'adorarla' era una palabra que concordaba más con el hecho de ver la belleza en una mujer puramente ebria. Sabiendo que gracias a mí no lo estaba de pura felicidad y movido por el sinfín de recuerdos, pensé "debo mostrarle que nos hallamos a tiempo"—… Tuve la oportunidad de triturar esos viejos expedientes y preferí dejarlos para una consulta posterior. Está visto que no puedo hacerlo contigo merodeando por Alemania, vas de inmediato a husmear en mis asuntos. ¿No encontraste nada mejor de lo que preocuparte?

—Aún sin dejar esa nota o la pista de los antiguos casos, tarde o temprano iba a dar contigo ¿Me permites? —señalé hacia los pies del lecho y me invitó a sentar con un gesto de su mano. Traté de acomodarme de manera que pudiera inclinar el cuerpo ligeramente sobre ella, sin llegar a tocarla—. Solo necesitas mirarme de frente para darte cuenta, Franziska —por más determinación que tuviera, me afligí al verla palidecer e intenté suavizar su carga emotiva con una sonrisa y la frase más común de mi repertorio—, que hubiera sido capaz de inspeccionar cada rincón o agujero sospechoso hasta encontrarte.

Me observó atónita, para después reír ante la ocurrencia. Una risa franca que muy pocas veces había visto y no dañó mi orgullo en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario. Velándose los labios con la mano, pretendió mostrarse comedida y ocultar su regodeo ¿Qué hombre podía clamar satisfecho tal victoria? Ninguno, aposté. Sin embargo, pronto volvió a la expresión huraña que siempre la caracterizaba.

—Incluso ese día, sólo era una chiquilla que significaba cualquier cosa, menos la única importante ¿Creíste acaso que alguien con sangre von Karma iba a ceder a la primera muestra de interés? ¡Ya deberías saberlo, no soy un perro faldero que menea la cola si le ofrecen alimento!

—Franziska, pongamos las cosas en su lugar. Cuando era novato me aconsejaron 'Siempre que se encuentre con una pared y no haya donde ir, fíjese en lo esencial' —vi en su rostro la clara expresión de 'qué diablos tiene que ver eso conmigo' y apresuré el resto—. Aquel día hallé una tapia formidable en tu actitud…, sin embargo pude vislumbrar cómo escalarla paso a paso, ajustándome todo el tiempo a su rigidez y los pequeños resquicios que me ofrezca para continuar ascendiendo.

—Me placerá muchísimo volverla todavía más escabrosa. Te oí clamar a los cuatro vientos que no tenías intenciones de asentarte junto a otra persona —Había una conexión hipnótica entre sus ojos y los míos; como si buscara los dichosos lococandados en el fondo de mis pupilas— ¿Esperabas que creyera luego una confesión tan súbita e inverosímil?

—Nunca presumí que fueras indulgente y valoro mucho tu reserva, para yo intentar hacerlo más fácil. Por desgracia, impersonalicé a esa "otra persona", porque para mí tú eras TÚ, Franziska von Karma —acerqué mi mano a la suya, rogando porque su reacción fuese lo más temperada posible. Se alarmó cuando entrelacé nuestros dedos, estremeciéndose y haciéndome estremecer... A pesar de todo, se mantuvo apacible—. Lo normal para otros nunca lo fue para los dos. Pero aquel día supe también que podía morir por tu causa, física y espiritualmente, y me vi dispuesto a ofrecerlo todo con tal de saberte a salvo... Es la clase de sacrificio que se puede hacer por los amigos, pero hay una sutil diferencia… Con ellos no lamentaría perder la vida sin haberme quemado antes en cierta piel de lava —Gaaah, había pisado un terreno escabroso por culpa de mi subconsciente. La intimidad del sitio y lo próximo de Franziska me jugaban la peor de las cartas. Ella tragó en seco. Temí que confundiera las cosas o bien, empezaba a complicarlas yo que ahora veía juntos el amor y el deseo, sin lograr diferenciarlos.

No duraban mucho sus momentos de pasividad, solo necesitó pestañear un poco y volver el rostro, apartándose ligeramente de mí.

—Jamás te importó abandonarme y seguir adelante, ¿alguna vez supiste lo que es vivir envuelto en sombras, con un dolor perpetuo imposible de arrancar, por más que lo intentas? —Creí que volvería a estallar en lágrimas, pero cerró los puños y toda la desolación pareció concentrarse dentro de su pecho, agitado asimismo por la cólera— ¿Tuviste urgencia de creer que tu otra mitad no había muerto y lanzarte a buscarla? ¡No! Esperaste cómodamente a que las circunstancias te pusieran delante la oportunidad para obtenerme, de un modo fácil, a tu forma… Y eso difiere mucho de lo que yo considero devoción.

—¿Olvidas por quién he viajado hasta aquí? Desde tu adolescencia me guardaste un rencor profundo, que a instancias de tu padre se volvió enfermizo y visceral. Sin embargo, yo era inocente al desconocer tu sufrimiento, mujer —oprimí con el puño la tela de mi camisa a la altura del pecho, tratando en vano de ocultar un franco nerviosismo—. Te ruego que me concedas ahora la posibilidad de aspirar a ti merecidamente. Dada la inexperiencia, puedo apresurarme demasiado para llegar a la cima o resbalar al intentarlo y cuando esto suceda, te pido humilde que me ayudes a encontrar de nuevo el camino.

—Las flores bellas tienen espinas dolorosas, Miles Edgeworth —el tono distante de su voz, unas lágrimas apenas y la Franziska lacrimosa resultaba una tentación peor que si estuviese completamente desnuda—. No me culpes si en tu empeño te llenas las manos de púas.

—Resistiré todo lo que sea necesario —me respondió 'ya veremos' y al incorporarse levemente su rostro dio contra el mío. Noté un brillo criminal en sus ojos, el ansia de hacerme sangrar gota a gota mi elección de perecer. Su mano tanteó buscando el arma y la vi aferrar el puño, cuando mi tendencia dominante reaccionó primero, atrapándole las muñecas. El grito quedó sofocado en su garganta por un beso violento e irrefrenable capaz de atemorizarla hasta la agonía, románticamente incompatible con la noche habanera de plenilunio y estrellas. Sin abandonar su preciado látigo, que ahora sentía a mi espalda, los dedos de su mano diestra se aferraron a mi cabello de tal forma que percibí el dolor en la misma raíz. Igual no iba a detenerme; podía hacerme sangrar o morir si lo deseaba, robándome sin paz el aliento, buscando mi lengua en todos los sentidos, mordiendo, succionando, empapándonos uno de otra y viceversa, como jamás creí que se pudiera. Hundidos ya entre la marea de sábanas y almohadones, presionándola de un modo que jamás usaría con mis testigos, sentí una punción aguda en la zona lumbar. Franziska, imposibilitada de usar su arma como solía hacerlo, optó por golpearme con el extremo del mango en un punto bastante sensible.

—Miles Edgeworth, te lo advertí —al ver que me dejaba caer junto a ella, oprimido por el dolor, me aseguró muy digna mientras recomponía su atuendo—. Vuelve a jugar en los zarzales, que no llegarás a tocar la cumbre.

—¡Dios, Franziska! —suspiré, frunciendo el ceño aún resentido. No tenía caso molestarme porque al final, había ido contra las reglas. Pasé los dedos entre mis cabellos, intentando peinarme y le hice un guiño. El gesto no pareció disgustarla, juzgando por el momentáneo rubor que cubrió sus mejillas. Le acaricié un pómulo con el índice, deslizándolo suave hasta el mentón y al retornar otra vez a contemplarme en su mirada, estaba tan húmeda como la mía—. Las zarzas no matan, solo podrían enredarme o acabar con mi ropa.

—¡Sigue pensando que el chicharrón es carne! —me soltó abandonando el lecho con prisa y llevó consigo el látigo. Ya en pie, arregló nuevamente su indumentaria e hizo restallar el cuero junto a la cabecera—. ¡Miles Edgeworth, nunca imaginé que un dicho cubano tan prosaico viniera bien a tu repentina desfachatez! Si canalizaste al estúpido de Larry Butz, poseo una técnica infalible para expulsarlo de ti —sentí el ardor del cuerazo en el lateral de mis costillas— ¿Desde cuándo te permites esas batallas de doble sentido conmigo? No te equivoques.

Mucho después comprendería por experiencias ajenas que las mujeres, incluso las más hafefóbicas, eran siempre quienes procuraban los avances de acuerdo a su voluntad. Luego uno de estúpido, creía por entero que había sido a iniciativa propia y cantaba la gloria del primer movimiento… En este caso, la dama le había dado jaque al rey, en lugar del rey comerse a la dama.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó mirándome de soslayo, al percibir que abandonaba la cama para ir junto a ella. Entonces retrocedió hasta topar con el escritorio.

—'_**Que es un error capital y tremendo equivocarse de mujer; pero lo es aún mayor, vivir sin una buena compañera'**_, eso decía Martí y no he conocido hombre más extraordinario —debió leer en mis pupilas el anhelo de abrazarla porque de pronto me vi envolviendo su admirable figura sin habérselo insinuado— ¿A qué ignorar su consejo?

—Pues debiste haberte leído hace años sus Obras Completas a la par que los libros jurídicos —musitó cansada—. Miles Edgeworth, conoces las reglas tan bien como yo. Pruebas, más que palabras… u otras cosas —dijo, punteándome el pecho con el dedo y escapó de mis brazos—. Alberto Yarini me hizo comprender eso, no valen de nada las segundas ni las últimas sin las primeras.

—Te ruego que no me compares con un proxeneta —rezongué, sonrojado por la indignación y el rubor— ¿Por qué seduce tanto a las mujeres un pésimo ejemplo de integridad?

—Hmph, no eres el más adecuado para tirar la primera piedra —sonrió mientras agitaba el índice, disfrutando mi recelo—. Se trata de algo confidencial. No tengo la obligación de decírtelo.

—Por supuesto que no —me crucé de brazos e intenté parecer indiferente pero lo cierto es que comenzaba a odiarlo—. Estaría loco si empezara a sentir celos de un difunto.

—Lo supongo, pero según Catalina, es mejor abstenerse de investigar lo que puede o no hacer en estado etéreo. Muchas veces las mujeres le dejan su ropa interior sobre la bóveda —¿qué diablos sucedía con Franziska? ¿Es que verme furioso por causa de aquella sombra del inframundo le causaba tanto placer? Luego añadió mirándome por encima del hombro—… Y ni se te ocurra preguntarme lo que estás imaginando ¿Por qué los hombres son tan groseros?

—¿Ahora puedes leer mis pensamientos?

—Solo hay que verte la cara… Es tarde, voy a mi habitación. Buenas noches, Miles.

Antes de que me ofreciera la espalda, tomé su muñeca y quise desearle lo mismo con una simple caricia. Franziska mudó su serena expresión, abriendo los ojos con manifiesto pavor. Sentí el roce frío del metal contra mi sien y el sonido inconfundible de quien amartilla un revólver. Intenté observar de soslayo a mi posible asesino, advertí a un hombre no muy alto pero de buena prestancia que me observaba sarcástico.

—"Hemos sido tan idiotas… Uno va hasta los confines buscando la mujer que te hará feliz y resulta que luego de volvernos locos la encontramos en casa —lógicamente, no podía ser otro que Alberto Yarini—. Este revólver y yo hemos esperado muchos años por ti, Letot."


	7. Chapter 6 Pacto entre caballeros

**6**

_**"Poesía y amor piden paciencia. Amor es espera y sajadura. Poesía es sajadura y espera. Y los dos, una vigilia dolorosa (...)." **_

_**(Dulce Ma. Loynaz. Poema CXVII)**_

Alberto Yarini podía resultar el más formidable antagonista, pero yo contaba en mi haber con un arma inusualmente poderosa. Nunca imaginé que planes futuros, deseos por consumar y la idea de afianzarme sentimentalmente, logrando la paz junto a Franziska, me ofrecieran el coraje necesario para desafiar su amenaza.

—Si es usted un caballero, permita que la dama se retire —exigí mirándolo de soslayo—. Ella no tiene por qué contemplar un acto de violencia ofensivo y absurdo.

—"¿Tanta consideración por parte de quien no la tuvo previamente? —levantó airoso la cabeza, retándome con su actitud insoportable—. La menospreciaste y decidió escapar de tu dominio. Siquiera te importaba cuando sostuviste que nunca morirías por una mujer. Pero sea, nadie dirá jamás que Alberto Yarini carece de honor —sonrió mordaz, para luego volverse hacia Franziska, todo gentileza—. Ve a tu cuarto, petite, déjanos aclarar los latines."

—¡Me niego a oír más estupideces! —mi alma sintió un alivio inconcebible al escucharla renegar sus atenciones. Aunque me preocupó el efecto de tal reacción a largo plazo— ¡Qué valor tienes! ¿Cómo te atreves a decidir por mí?

—Franziska… Ya estoy acostumbrado a los desatinos —preferí convencerla de mi astucia para tomar a Rompe Tarros por los cuernos—, cálmate. Sería un gran alivio saberte lejos de toda esta insensatez.

—¡Trato de velar por ti, Miles! —solo con oírla me bastaba, podía echar abajo un ejército entero— ¿Pretendes que muera de angustia en mi habitación?

—No me infravalores, te aseguro que pondré fin a esto sin necesidad de llegar a los extremos —llevé el índice a la sien que no amenazaba la pistola y le sonreí, ya más confiado—. Sé que es duro, pero mantente firme.

—¡Miles Edgeworth! ¡Te ordeno que aplastes a este charlatán, de lo contrario, nos veremos en el infierno! ¡Y apuesto a que ninguno de los dos podrá librarse de mi azotina, en presencia del mismísimo Diablo! —Restalló su látigo, impotente, como otras tantas veces. Lanzó una mirada de flagrante odio a Yarini y nos dio la espalda, marchándose a su cuarto.

—"Bonito discurso para mitigar sus preocupaciones —hizo un gesto de sardónico asentimiento y volvió a sonreír, con el índice dispuesto a presionar el gatillo—. En fin, zanjemos lo nuestro. Me permito solidificar la materia incorpórea cuando lo requiero, sin embargo, nada puedes hacer. No se puede aniquilar lo muerto."

—Decir "en fin" para cambiar de tema, vaya recurso más débil —musité, cruzándome de brazos y me di a observarlo torvamente; como si fuese él quien tuviera la pistola en su sien—… Lo es, puede sentirse todo lo incómodo que quiera y acabar de pegarme un tiro, ya estoy harto de amenazas. Si bien deja a un lado la verdadera esencia del problema: Ella. Según usted, es la encarnación de la joven cortesana que amó tiempo ha… ¿Cómo puede asegurarlo?

—"El alma conoce dónde va a reencarnar otra que posee una conexión especial con ella. Berthe lo era para mí, por su causa estoy muerto. Su aura fulgura a través de la mujer que vi en la mansión de Catalina Lasa, fui atraído por su destello."

—No lo considero una prueba concluyente. Aún si lo fuera, en esta nueva existencia, dicha mujer ha elegido y su decisión incluso por ley debe ser considerada. Lo estableció antes: su Berthe dispuso marcharse con usted y no con ese francés, ¿alguien lo impidió? No. Independientemente de cuánto sucediera después —noté que retiraba el cañón y supuse que había dado en el clavo. Aunque no mostraba indicios de escepticismo, a partir de mi razonamiento la duda comenzó a minarlo—. Para su información, dudo mucho que tal personaje y yo tengamos algo en común. Se necesitarían siglos, no años, para hacer evolucionar a un proxeneta egoísta como Louis Letot.

—"Le propongo un trato: Ya que se halla tan seguro, solo desistiré cuando me de una evidencia infalible de que su cautivadora señorita no es mi petite Berthe encarnada —guardó el arma dentro de una funda oculta bajo la chaqueta y encogiéndose de hombros, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, me dio unas palmadas en el mío—. Tendrá cinco días para demostrarlo y presentarme a la nueva candidata, de lo contrario, mucho temo que su romance terminará antes de que llegue la mejor parte."

—Convengo en resolverle su pesadilla sentimental si a cambio se abstiene de perturbar a Franziska.

—"¿Tan poco se fía de su amor? —alzó una ceja incrédulo, y muy festivo, hizo girar su bastón con la mano varias veces — Muy bien, Alberto Yarini le da su palabra."

—Muy poco me fío de usted, que no es lo mismo —ahora que lo veía retroceder, mantuve una postura digna. Todavía cruzado de brazos, con el dedo golpeando rítmicamente, aguardaba el mejor instante para ponerle el punto final a la situación—. Le ahorraré la molestia de buscar algo de su petite Berthe en ella, conozco a Franziska desde niño. Puedo asegurarle, con vergüenza pero con orgullo, que no he sabido de interés alguno por otro hombre que no sea yo. Igual espero que sepa cumplir su palabra.

—"Soy testigo presencial del acuerdo —escuché la voz grave, siempre calma de Juan Pedro Baró junto a mí. Apareció con su imagen de hombre sobrio, el traje de noche sin la mínima rugosidad, sosteniendo muy digno el bastón—. Alberto Yarini… Cuánto tiempo."

—"Estimado Baró, es un placer que sirva como tal a nuestro pacto. Alabo su oportuna disposición —saludó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, advertí el respeto e incluso admiración— ¿Qué piensa del asunto?"

—"_**'En un día, dejan de amar los hombres a la mujer a quien quisieron entrañablemente, cuando en un acto claro e inesperado les revela que en aquella alma no existen la dulzura y superioridad con que la invistió su fantasía' **_—respondió él pomposamente, sabiendo que iba a mortificarlo—. Así pensaba Martí."

—"Le pregunté qué pensaba usted, no el Apóstol."

—"¡Hombre, para el caso es lo mismo! Estoy de acuerdo con él. Me parece que se ha hecho una fantasía de su petite Berthe. Ahora cree verla en la señorita von Karma, por más que la joven le indique lo contrario —abrió los brazos, mostrándole las palmas. Los gestos naturales de Baró y los míos eran prácticamente los mismos—… Pero nadie escarmienta por cabeza ajena, mejor que se de cuenta por sí mismo de su equívoco y evolucione como espíritu."

—"De modo que se pone usted a favor de mi rival."

—"A favor de un sentimiento a todas luces correspondido y no de su ofuscada condición espiritual ¡El señor Eduvigio no es Louis Letot, señor mío!"

—Mi apellido es Edgeworth… —tosí discretamente.

—"Creo que los imprevistos de la tarde noche nos han cansado a todos —Juan Pedro Baró hizo un gesto con la mano, afirmando que había terminado el revuelo. Me sorprendió su capacidad para tratar a ese engreído como un crío—. Dejemos al fiscal hacer su trabajo y convencerlo de tal obstinación, Yarini. Ambos empeñaron la palabra ¿qué más necesitan?"

—"Muy bien, nos veremos —el proxeneta sostuvo el bastón, me apuntó con él al pecho y segundos más tarde se despidió de ambos, cruzando la puerta con su andar pretencioso— Jé, ¿De qué forma un ser viviente podrá intuir dónde se halla un alma encarnada?"

—"Escuché todo. Créame que me gustaría darle una mano, pero no puedo intervenir en su duelo con Yarini —dijo el señor Baró, entrecerrando los ojos. Un minuto después su actitud meditativa cambió por otra laxa en apariencia—. Mejor descanse, mañana será otro día."

—Iré a contarle a Franziska —suspirando, agradecí que todo hubiese acabado sin derramamientos de sangre—… Dios, nunca pensé que me preocuparía tanto saberla pretendida ¡y por quién!

—"Vaya, vaya. No deje nunca a su mujer esperándolo inquieta o… ¡Cielo santo, Catalina…! —vi a Juan Pedro abrir los ojos, exaltado por primera vez. Sin dudas aquella demora en alguien como él era inconcebible— Excúseme usted, señor Eduvigio, pero hoy es noche de luna ¿Por qué no la comparte con su hermosa desde la terraza, mientras le consuela?"

Verdaderamente, necesitaba de un instante en paz junto a Franziska. Ella parecía ser la cura ideal para los sinsabores, aunque a veces el remedio se tornara un poco amargo. Rumbo a la puerta, mi pie golpeó algo cuadrado, que se desplazó girando hasta chocar contra las hojas de caoba. Supuse que a consecuencia de la prisa del señor Baró, se le había caído ese libro de dondequiera que lo llevara y lo recogí con extrema cautela, viéndolo bastante gastado. Era un viejo poemario de José Martí, sin dudas él veneraba al gran hombre tanto como los que conocían de su vida y obra. Curioso, abrí el libro en cierta página al azar.

—'_**Que viví sin amor, fuera mentira: / Todo espíritu vive enamorado: / El alma joven nuevo amor suspira: / Aman los viejos por haber amado'**_ —su lírica era verdaderamente sublime y apasionante. Pensé— "Ya ningún hombre volverá a escribir así."

Lo llevé conmigo a la habitación de Franziska, asumiendo que podría serme útil ante mi carencia de palabras sensibles.

Preferí que la brisa nocturna me refrescara, quizás pudiera incluso escuchar qué sucedía en la estancia de Miles desde mi balcón. Cierta vez leí sobre el término literario que buscaba mostrar lo irreal o extraño como algo acostumbrado, la muerte se tomaba en cuenta y los personajes difuntos volvían a la vida con toda naturalidad… Alguien lo definió como "realismo mágico" y aseguraba que podías vivirlo en Latinoamérica… Qué maldita razón tenía. Siquiera Maya debió haberlo experimentado, porque obligatoriamente debía canalizar los espíritus y…

—"¡Maya Fey! —abandoné apresuradamente la terraza para ir en busca de mi teléfono móvil y volví a ella en un santiamén— Si existe alguien que pueda explicarme lo que ocurre, tiene que ser una médium."

Por desgracia, mi ansiedad y la pésima comunicación hicieron que demorara más de ocho minutos en el intento de dar con la maestra de Kurain. Mi orgullo trató de convencerme acerca de que no había otra solución, o entre Miles y yo hubiésemos podido acabar desde su inicio con tan molesto caso. Al escuchar un bostezo y su 'Hola' soñoliento le grité.

—¡No es hora de dormir, Maya Fey! ¡Esto es una emergencia, tienes que canalizar de inmediato a un chulo del siglo XX!

—¿A un qué de cuándo? ¿Eres tú, Franziska von Karma? —la escuché desperezarse al otro lado y cambió a la médium entusiasta que conocía— ¡Hola! ¡Desde hace mucho que no hablamos! Nick está conmigo aquí en Kurain, por si quieres darle unos azotes ¿Estás cuidando del señor Edgeworth?

Oí la protesta del estúpido Phoenix Wright ante la ocurrencia de su asistente. Esos dos no cambiarían jamás, aunque la edad corriera por sus venas.

—¡Pon atención, Maya Fey o cuando nos veamos otra vez cortaré a tu adorado Phoenix Wright en trozos con mi látigo! Mi pequeño her… er, Miles Edgeworth —rectifiqué de inmediato un error garrafal— necesita de tu ayuda. El ánima de un proxeneta cubano del…

—Espera, Franziska… ¡Nick! ¿Qué es un prexineta?

—Nada, porque tal palabra no existe. Supongo que sea "proxeneta". ¡Dios mío, sabía que Edgeworth podía caer bajo pero nunca pensé —el muy estúpido verdaderamente merecía la rutina de azotes—…! Si Franziska está buscando que la defienda porque desea obligarla a pros…

—¡Voy a inhabilitarlos a los dos! ¡Y ese idiota de Phoenix Wright no es requerido ahora ni para limpiar los aseos! —vaya manera de pensar tan liviana la de ese abogaducho de poca monta. Le aclaré a Maya rápidamente— ¡Eres tú quien puede canalizar a ese tipo! Un proxeneta es un hombre que se dedica a obtener beneficios mediante la prostitución de otra persona. ¡Aprende, que no soy eterna! —Ack, esta cultura con sus agudezas se volvía tan pegajosa que una terminaba envuelta quisiéralo o no.

—Uh, qué horrible ¿Y ese espíritu quiere que el señor Edgeworth se prostituya para él?

—No, pero quiere pegarle un tiro en la sien. Cree que su rival de principios de siglo reencarnó en Miles —cuánta paciencia había que tener para seguirle el ritmo a Maya—. Su nombre es Alberto Yarini Ponce de León ¡Anótalo con extremo cuidado, hay tantos Yarini muertos en su familia que puedes equivocarte! Convéncelo de que Miles no es Louis Letot ni yo la petite Berthe.

—¿Dé dónde has sacado esos nombres tan graciosos? Parecen de una ópera —sonrió tan inocente como siempre, luego suspiró meditabunda—. Umm, creo que resultaría mejor si Pearl lo canaliza. Entonces yo podría hacer una labor de persuasión y Nick me ayudaría como testigo, para que no suceda nada peligroso.

—Hmph, en todo caso, te lo advierto… Si alguna vez te interesó ese sanacrápalo de abogado, pisa firme, Alberto Yarini lo deja muy atrás —creí oportuno alertarla, sabiendo de antemano que Maya sería una presa bastante fácil para él—. Bien, guerra avisada no mata soldados…, eso espero.

—¿De qué hablas, come más que Nick? Hablaré con Pearl, estoy segura de que me ayudará —conté hasta diez, inconcebible que Maya fuera tan ingenua de adulta. Oí cómo le gritaba con entusiasmo al estúpido— ¡A trabajar, vago!

Colgué sin mucha esperanza de un buen resultado y suspirando me recosté al barandal de la terraza. Entonces me di cuenta del plenilunio, contemplándolo, me pareció escuchar muy lejanos unos toques en mi puerta. Me volví para ir hacia la habitación, cuando vi llegar a Miles y tuve que contener el impulso de lanzarme a sus brazos. Después de tantos años reprimiendo las ansias, resultaba muy difícil exteriorizar un arrebato semejante, aunque fuera en circunstancias excepcionales. Pero él no me forzó a demostrarle todo lo que bullía dentro de mí; contrario a eso, intentaba hacer de la relación algo cómodo para ambos. Aunque la sangre se me tornara una pócima de amor efervescente, escaldando mi piel con hervor de fiebre siempre que lo tenía cerca.

—Lamento entrar sin que me dieras el permiso, estaba nervioso por tu causa —dijo con toda sencillez, como si no lo hubiesen desafiado minutos atrás con una pistola—. Y si te habías rendido por el sueño, al menos asegurarme de que todo estaba perfectamente.

—Tsk, ¿cómo piensas que voy a dormir, Miles Edgeworth? —a veces me enfurecía que ignorara cuánto me importaba él, aunque no se lo demostrara explícitamente—. Déjate de tonterías y ve al grano, habla de una vez.

—Agradezco tu preocupación —susurró, llevando las manos a los bolsillos. Nuestras miradas terminaron encontrándose y por un momento vi en el acero inmutable de sus ojos, la luna en pleno hablándome de sueños—. Eso es todo, prometí que saldría ileso de la porfía y espero no decepcionarte por haber añadido un trabajo a nuestras mutuas vacaciones.

—Viniendo de ti, es lo más normal ¿Cómo piensas arreglártelas para ir a la caza de la petite Berthe?

—Todavía no lo sé —musitó, encogiéndose de hombros—, aún estoy aturdido por la experiencia que acabo de pasar.

—Llamé a Maya… Tampoco sé si hice bien, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Le pedí una canalización de Alberto Yarini para que intentara hacerlo razonar.

—Difícilmente lo consiga. En todo caso, las malas noticias llegan rápido. Ya sabremos qué pasó.

Como si lo hubiésemos presentido, el timbrazo de mi teléfono móvil nos puso en sobresalto.

—Permíteme contestar, Franziska. Tú no tendrías la paciencia que demandan estos casos —qué bien me comprendía. Para conocimiento mutuo, puso el altavoz— ¿Maya?

—¡Señor Edgeworth! ¡Me alegro de saber que no lo mataron! —a pesar de lo exaltada, su voz tenía una inflexión de alivio— ¡Pearl canalizó a ese pronexota y estuvo a punto de fajarse con Nick!

—Dime que no llegaron a los puños, con esa niña de por medio.

—¡Cuando traté de hablarle, creyó que lo estaba llamando porque lo extrañaba y me dijo que yo había sido una de sus mujerzuelas! —bufó la médium, aunque después no supe advertir si estaba enojada o sorprendida por el atrevimiento de aquel espíritu tan inusual— ¡Siquiera me dejó explicarle, en cuestión de segundos vino junto a mí para decirme cosas muy bellas pero terminó… pellizcándome el trasero! Entonces Nick se le lanzó encima y…

—Dios —Miles se ocultó el rostro con la mano, haciéndose una idea—. Lo siento mucho, Franziska no imaginó que las cosas pudieran llegar tan lejos.

—Sí que lo imaginé, y se lo advertí —musité—. Quién le manda a ser tan cándida.

Miles me observó de reojo e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Entiendo que no desees volver a canalizar a ese hombre en tu vida, pero necesito…

—Ah, no se preocupe, señor Edgeworth. Le diré a Iris que lo traiga de vuelta si usted me lo pide… ¡Solo que mandaré a Nick antes de regreso a su oficina!

—Por favor, Maya. Aclárale a Wright que yo no tengo nada que ver con tu maquiavélica idea —el rostro de Miles adquirió una expresión de 'Señor, ten piedad de nosotros'—. Solo iba a pedirte que investigaras, como bien sabes hacerlo, dónde se halla el ánima de la petite Berthe.

—¡Princesa Rosa al rescate! ¿Al menos pudiera dormir unas horas? —bostezó ella— Con todo este revuelo, terminé muy exhausta.

—De acuerdo, pero deberás llamarme antes de tres días.

—Entendido ¡Cambio y fuera!

Miles y yo nos observamos en silencio, meditando si en verdad Maya lograría descubrir aunque fuera una mínima pista de quién sería la nueva petite Berthe en carne mortal; o nos veríamos obligados a buscarla por toda la ciudad.

—Esa tabla de salvación es peor que las del Titanic, pero no hay otra —decidí que mejor debía tener calma y permitirle hacer su trabajo—. Roguemos porque se mantenga a flote como la que soportó a los dos cubanos. Al menos llegaron al bote salvavidas.

—Tampoco voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, esperando por Maya —dijo él, resuelto. Claro, bastaba cualquier motivo que lo llevara a investigar y era feliz, así le fuera la vida en eso—. Alguna evidencia hallaré para empezar el "Caso de lo Real Maravilloso", pero sin hacerte sufrir la presencia del "hombre consagrado a su trabajo."

—Miles Edgeworth, odio reconocerlo pero —le sonreí maliciosa— estás ganando terreno.

—Oírtelo decir me complace mucho, Franziska —el pobre de Miles quiso verme siempre como algo más que una díscola y ácida chiquilla. Secretamente, anhelaba un poco de ternura en mis modos para con él. Iba siendo tiempo de recompensarlo—. Voy a darme un baño ahora pero… ¿Tomarías a bien que te leyera unos versos antes de dormir?

—Por supuesto —volví a sonreírle cuando galantemente me cedió el paso y ambos retornamos a la estancia—, siempre y cuando regreses luego a tu habitación.

—Eso te lo garantizo, pero no sé si lo creerás —me devolvió la sonrisa. Iba a cerrar los ventanales, pero le advertí que sólo entrecerrara sus hojas. Me agradaba la brisa nocturna y los rayos lunares incidiendo en la terraza.

Contrario a lo que la mente de un hombre -por más íntegro no menos licenciosa-, pudiera imaginar, Franziska abandonó el cuarto de baño vestida con un pijama de seda gris plata compuesto por dos piezas. Fue ágil hacia el lecho y apartó las sábanas, mientras yo permanecía de pie observándola. Siquiera llevaba uno de esos negligés comúnmente escogidos con antelación y buen tino, capaces de trastornar el juicio incluso a un hombre que no tuviera interés en técnicas de seducción baratas. Sin embargo, la simple blusa de tirantes y el pantalón realzaban sus formas de manera perturbadora. El tono iridiscente de la seda glorificaba aún más la piel suave, fresca. Mulló las almohadas y al hacerlo, no pude menos que ruborizarme cuando el movimiento de sus brazos provocó que el pronunciado escote boqueara repentinamente.

La silueta gentil de Franziska era una sucesión de curvas agradables, como una especie de Venus pequeña y tallada en hielo ¿Sabría ella que no había ante mis ojos mejor obra de arte que su deleitable figura?

—¿Qué haces ahí plantado? ¡Estás pensando algo malo sobre mí otra vez! —buscó el arma debajo de su almohadón, mirándome recelosa.

—Nngh. Solo analizaba por qué me gusta más el art noveau que el art decó —gruñí, maldiciendo para mis adentros su capacidad de leer tras las apariencias ¿O es que el ardor conseguía insinuarse por encima de la tez?—. Deja quieto el látigo, no voy a poder concentrarme si cada vez que termine un verso me lo pones debajo del mentón.

—Los azotes reactivan las cuerdas vocales —sonrió perversa—, te ayudarán.

—Sí y quizás debería cambiar de temática —dije acomodándome a su lado. Aunque corriera el riesgo de que me golpeara con la punta del cuero, quise mortificarla y abriendo el poemario de Baró, hice como si leyera— _**'… El más corriente de los castigos era el azote. Se los daba el mismo mayoral con un cuero de vaca que marcaba la piel. El látigo también lo hacían de cáñamo, de cualquier rama del monte. Picaba como diablo y arrancaba la piel en tiritas…'**_

—¡Ack, eso no es lírico! ¡Miles Edgeworth! —pobre Franziska, dispuesta a escuchar algo entrañable, había terminado incluso recostando su cabeza a mi pecho. Y de pronto, la fantasía de oírme declamar el poema de amor se le esfumaba convirtiéndose en el retrato grotesco de un mayoral. Desechó con sobresalto el confort para volver a su pose amenazadora y me observó de mal talante— ¡¿A qué viene ese cambio brusco?! ¡Deja de andarte por las ramas o te haré vivir la experiencia que acabas de contarme!

—Heh, heh. Mi bien, fue solo una broma. Por lo visto no eres la encarnación de la petite Berthe, sino de un contramayoral del siglo XIX, según Miguel Barnet en su "Biografía de un Cimarrón" —sonreí, abrazándola por el talle y procuré brindarle sosiego, al reclinarla nuevamente contra mi pecho. Ella masculló un 'estúpido estúpidamente estúpido' pero se dejó atraer. Acaricié sus cabellos, aspirando la exquisita fragancia de jazmín que se mezcló con la brisa marina de la noche, colándose a través del ventanal abierto.

_**—**____**Más que en los libros amargos**_

_**El estudio de la vida,**_

_**Pláceme, en dulces letargos,**_

_**Verla dormida:—**_

_**De sus pestañas al peso**_

_**El ancho párpado entorna,**_

_**Lirio que, al sol que se torna,**_

_**Se cierra pidiendo un beso.**_

Leí apaciblemente, pensando en lo angustiada que debía estar con la situación de Yarini, a pesar de que sus bellas facciones jamás lo demostrarían. Noté que forzaba los párpados para mantenerlos abiertos, embelesada en el movimiento de mis labios, imagen que ningún hombre disfrutaría nunca; salvo yo, que pagaba gustoso el precio de ser conquistado por entero de una vez y para siempre.

—_**Y luego como fragante**_

_**Magnolia que desenvuelve**_

_**Sus blancas hojas, revuelve**_

_**El tenue encaje flotante:—**_

_**De mi capricho al vagar**_

_**Imagínala mi Amor,**_

_**¡Una Venus del pudor**_

_**Surgiendo de un nuevo mar!**_

_**Cuando la lámpara vaga**_

_**En este templo de amores,**_

_**Con sus blandos resplandores**_

_**Más que la alumbra, la halaga;**_ —a ese punto, Franziska había terminado prácticamente dormida sobre mí. Volví a sentir el nudo en la garganta y el placer contenido, al notar su mano reposando sobre mi pecho y en su rostro la sonrisa de quien es feliz pese a la zozobra.

—_**(…) Cuando su seno desnudo,**_

_**Indefenso, a mi respeto—**_

_**Pone más valla que el peto**_

_**De bravo guerrero rudo;**_

_**Siento que puede el amor,**_

_**Dormida y desnuda al verla,**_

_**Dejar perla a la que es perla,**_

_**Dejar flor a la que es flor; —**_

_**Sobre sus labios podría**_

_**Los labios míos posar,**_

_**Y en su seno reclinar**_

_**La pobre cabeza mía,—**_

Cerré el libro para luego depositarlo sobre una de las mesitas, buscando la manera de no despertarla. Suavemente la acomodé en el almohadón y cubrí sus hermosas formas con la sábana, todavía susurrándole de memoria los versos.

— _**(…) **__**Dicen que suele volar**_

_**Por los espacios perdida**_

_**El alma, y en otra vida**_

_**Sus alas puras bañar;**_

_**Dicen que vuelve a venir**_

_**A su cuerpo con la Aurora,**_

_**Para volver —¡la traidora!—**_

_**Con cada noche a partir,**_

_**Y si su espíritu en leda**_

_**Beatitud los cielos hiende,**_

_**De esa mujer que se extiende**_

_**Bella ante mí ¿qué me queda?**_

_**Blanco cuerpo, línea fría.**_

_**Molde hueco, vaso roto,**_

_**¡Y viajera por lo ignoto**_

_**La luz que los encendía!—**_

_**Y ¿a mí que tanto te quiero,**_

_**Delicada peregrina,**_

_**Turbar la marcha divina**_

_**De tu espíritu viajero?—**_

_**¡Duerme entre tus blancas galas!**_

_**¡Duerme, mariposa mía!**_

_**Vuela bien:—¡mi mano impía**_

_**No irá a cortarte las alas!—**_

Le besé la frente con una ternura que también comenzaba a descubrir y deseándole buenas noches como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, salí de la estancia.

Dormí con la inquietud musitando en los oídos y arrancándome las sábanas. En mi letargo, adiviné el olor metálico y las detonaciones de pólvora en las calles. Vi a los franceses apostados sobre la azotea, disparando hacia una esquina. Reconocí las figuras de Yarini y Letot, muertos ya, sus cabezas en el regazo de las cortesanas favoritas. Los lloraban a lágrima viva, si bien, la de Yarini no era su petite Berthe sino la meretriz que regía una de sus accesorías principales. La vi desaparecer el revólver e intentar contenerle la sangre con su pañuelo. Un tribunal desastroso, que declaró a los franceses inocentes por falta de pruebas y les dejaba libres ¿Cuántas aberraciones había cometido la justicia en este país en los siglos XIX y XX? Merecía estudiárselo, para que sirvieran de ejemplo.

Un sonido extraño semejante a un gato afilándose las uñas quebró el sueño. Era de mañana y apenas me incorporé vi la imagen ya no tan espectral de Juan Pedro Baró inclinado sobre el secretaire, dándole vueltas a mi laptop.

—"Buenos días, excúseme si lo desperté —habló muy quedo, casi en balbuceos—. Su maletín es muy interesante, señor Edu... ¿Edgeworth me dijo? Tiene usted buen gusto."

—No lo llevo solo por buen gusto, o sea, que a primera vista parece un simple maletín pero es mucho más. Se trata del mejor instrumento de trabajo con que pueda contarse —maldije su repentino merodeo, frotándome los ojos y busqué desperezarme. Sin embargo, nunca rehusaba una buena charla sobre los avances de la ciencia—. Por lo que conozco, usted poseía una oficina en el banco. Imagine de cuántos cálculos pudo librarse de haber tenido esta máquina, que los resuelve por usted en menos de un segundo.

—"¡Formidable! Llegar al negocio con algo así y luego decirle a los contadores más holgazanes 'Adios, están despedidos'."

Mientras hacía el lecho, me acribilló a preguntas que no pudo aclarar con otros y ahora se deleitaba conociendo las novedades tecnológicas. Parecía muy interesado en los autos, había visto los que se parqueaban a diario en su mansión y algunos modelos de Mercedes Benz y Audi estaban entre sus favoritos. Indudablemente, prefería aquellos con nivel de lujo.

—"Pero hay otros que son propiedad de los que trabajan en las oficinas de mi residencia con un aspecto realmente bochornoso ¡Por cuánto hubiese permitido yo que mis coches tuvieran diez capas de polvo! ¿Creerá que vi a cierto chiquillo escribir "Límpiame, puerco" en el cristal de uno de esos? —gruñó, a la par que miraba por las celosías entreabiertas de la mampara. No sé porqué mantuvo tales residuos de materialización, si bien podían él y su esposa abandonar aquel estado propio de espirituales atrasados—. Por más que aborrezca el vandalismo de nuestra casa y del panteón, vivimos para ver los cambios y aprender. Incluso nosotros debemos instruirnos. Cuando percibimos dos almas empáticas como la suya y la de su damita, nos place mucho ayudarlos a encontrarse de una vez, hasta siempre."

—Franziska pareció muy entusiasmada cuando leí para ella su colección de poemas en un ambiente íntimo —sin dudas hacían buen trabajo, compartir ese pequeño instante fue realmente agradable.

—"Quédeselo, aprenda de él y bríndele satisfacción a la joven —el señor Baró esbozó una sonrisa, que su refinado bigote acentuó—. El verdadero goce y orgullo del hombre se halla precisamente en el hecho de lograr que la mujer se sienta halagada. Si usted consigue saciar esa vanidad encantadora que poseen, le aseguro un porvenir lleno de dicha —hablaba sin dudas alguien experto en la materia—. Tiene que conocerla muy bien, saber de buena tinta sus gustos para que se adelante a los caprichos, tolerar sin exasperarse y darle la vuelta a los distintos cambios de humor producto de… su naturaleza femenina. Poseen reglas más complejas que las del ajedrez, con todo sólo debe conseguir que no lo pongan en jaque y la dama será suya por completo."

—Franziska es el doble de problemática que una mujer normal, desafía toda lógica, mi paciencia y mi cordura.

—"No estaría tan interesado si fuera una joven común, eso mismo le da bríos para intentarlo. Nos semejamos bastante, si ahora no fuera yo un alma, Rompe Tarros lo hubiera confundido conmigo y jamás con Letot ¿Debería esta realidad tan insólita hacerlo meditar sobre su relación con la señorita?"

—Valorizo mucho la privacidad, es por eso que debo tener cuidado a la hora de sacar a la luz nuestro noviazgo, si es que podemos llamarle así. Usted sabe bien de lo que hablo. Paparazzis, gente indeseable…

—"Que no lo detengan las murmuraciones ni los chismes de quienes desean para sí la felicidad de los otros. La vida es corta, y cuando transcurre dichosa, más todavía —dio unos toques airados al piso con el bastón— ¡Mírese en mi espejo! Un palacio a gusto, la mujer que deseaba por esposa, ella con sus hijos finalmente recuperados, los negocios prosperando y todo en armonía ¿Cuánto me duró? ¡Tres años! Oh, Dios, no quiero acordarme del funesto día en que mi Catalina partió… Ya sé que es una frase manida, pero cielo y tierra colapsaron, todo se volvió negro ¡Lo juro! Me acostumbré a sus dorados, a sus verdes y de súbito… ¡Fue como aterrizar en el infierno! Siquiera el hecho de haberle concedido hasta el más ínfimo deseo me apaciguó."

—Lo lamento…

—"No, lo lamentará de verdad si continúa perdiendo el tiempo. Ella esperó como una Penélope, ¿qué más pretende? Le toca sorprenderla. Bríndele la seguridad que necesita, muéstrele su disposición de batallar contra el mundo y exhibirla del brazo, como lo merece quien ha de ser su futura esposa. ¿No la ama usted?"

Amar. Sentía el término como algo extraño a mi persona, quizás porque muchos lo usaban en el sentido más kitsch y no para evocar la grandeza del sentimiento. Eso estaba bien para Wright… Pero si aquella expresión significaba tenerla atravesada en la garganta, con el ansia de meterla bajo la piel de mi pecho y resguardarla allí por el resto de nuestras vidas, entonces podía declararme totalmente adicto al vocablo.

—"La verdad es que no estoy aquí sólo para contemplar ese portentoso maletín, o escucharlo exigir a Yarini que le devuelva su dama en sueños —¡Gah! Era lo último que hubiese imaginado. Juan Pedro rió por lo bajo, visiblemente de buen humor—. Voy a darle un consejo: donde vaya llévela consigo. Rompe Tarros cree que usted se involucrará demasiado en buscar a la petite Berthe y dejará atrás a la señorita. Obre con inteligencia, no deje de mirar los posibles indicios en cada sitio al que visite, pero igualmente hágala enamorarse perdidamente de la ciudad… y de usted."

—¿Qué me recomienda? Conociendo a Franziska, le atraen los látigos por sobre todas las cosas —llevé el índice a la sien, buscando aclarar mis pensamientos— ¿Algún museo de Arte Colonial donde hayan algunos expuestos?

—"Existen otros objetos más hermosos de la colonia que pueden atraer a una dama. Sí, se complacerá de ver los látigos pero no crea… También gusta de las bellas artes ¿O no se sorprendió usted cuando notó que le agradaban las flores, como a toda mujer sensible? Déjela a su aire, pero le sugiero que visite el Liceo Literario y el Gran Teatro —su rostro mudó a una expresión lúgubre, a la par que se cruzaba de brazos—. Hum, guardo recuerdos bastante impíos del sitio pero usted se beneficiará de un magnífico ballet."

Decidí no indagar sobre aquellas memorias tan dolorosas y le puse a Juan Pedro el Tannhauser de Wagner en mi laptop. Dio un leve respingo e inclinó después la cabeza, aprobatorio.

—"Cuando lo digo, usted y yo nos parecemos mucho, señor Eduvi… Edgeworth. Disculpe, me cuesta un poco de trabajo adaptarme."

Antes de que pudiera ir al cuarto de baño, el teléfono dejó escuchar el tono del Samurai de Acero. El señor Baró iba de una impresión tecnológica en otra y sinceramente me apené por su causa, estaba de más decir que los hombres talentosos como él eran la mayor necesidad del siglo XXI.

—Habla Edgeworth… Sí, Maya —la comunicación seguía comportándose de manera pésima—, dime que tienes buenas noticias.

—No lo sé —titubeó antes de asegurarlo—… Quizás esto siquiera es una ayuda, pero confirmé la reencarnación de la chica. Pude canalizar el ánima de Elena Morales, otra de las muchachas de Yarini. Ella me afirmó haber visto a Berthe apropiarse de un objeto suyo como recuerdo, antes de poner bajo tierra el cuerpo de su amor. Según dijo, la nueva encarnación lo lleva consigo, pero no está segura de lo que se trata —Maya emitió un suspiro—… ¡Entonces Yarini la sacó de la canalización y luego me dijo tantas cosas lindas! Nick se puso hecho una furia con él… porque se atrevió a enumerarle todos los motivos por los cuales nunca conseguirá a la mujer de su vida ¡Pero es la verdad!

—Olvidémonos por ahora de cuanto le haya dicho a Wright, quizás sea de las pocas cosas que yo le aprobaría a ese proxeneta —sentí el sudor humedecer mi frente— ¿Siquiera tienes idea de qué clase de objeto Berthe pudo tomar del cadáver?

—No, pero supongo que siendo tan astuto, puede hacer una lista de los posibles. A ver, si yo amara a Nick y el muriera —el grito de Wright respondiendo a la ocurrencia de Maya llegó a mis oídos—, me quedaría… ¿Con qué? Quizás le cortaría uno de sus pinchos… o mejor aún, conservaría la insignia de abogado.

—Gracias, es una información muy útil, Maya —respondí satisfecho y quise mostrarme obsequioso—. Cuando regrese, puedes contar con la colección limitada del Samurai de Acero en action figures.

—¡Genial, señor Edgeworth! —rió como una chiquilla— Si me necesita, puede llamarme cuando guste ¿Cómo está Franziska?

—Eh… Bueno, supongo que bien —le respondí sonrojándome y aclaré de inmediato—. No he ido a su habitación, pero debe haberse despertado.

—¿Y cuánto más va a esperar para ir a darle un beso y los buenos días?

—Franziska no es la Bella Durmiente, Maya —le aseguré, pensando "Si de casualidad no estuviera despierta, mi desayuno sería una buena ración de latigazos"

—A todas nos gusta la idea de que nos bese un príncipe —ripostó ella, con voz soñadora—, eso me dijo Yarini y estoy de acuerdo.

—Por favor, Maya —insistí preocupado—, no te dejes llevar por todo lo que te diga ese villano.

—Ya lo sé, pero me sirve para que cierto idiota se despabile —pobre, advertí la desesperación que también debió padecer Franziska hasta encontrarnos—… ¿Comprende, señor Edgeworth?

—Suena terrible, Maya, pero a veces los hombres necesitamos de una bofetada para ver las cosas más claras…, en sentido figurado.

—¡Gracias por tan maravilloso consejo! Las de Pearl no surten efecto, ya me las arreglaré —sonrió con una malicia que me dio muy mala espina, pero en fin, Wright se lo merecía— ¡Espero que solucione su problema y regrese pronto! Quiero ver ya esas figuras del Samurai de Acero.

—Bien, debo encargarme de ir tras la pista de lo que le sustrajeron a ese infame. Nos veremos —colgué y me dispuse a componerme para el día.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ya estaba listo e iba por Franziska, vi al señor Baró aún frente al secretaire. No se había marchado y se notaba un poco intranquilo. Nada común en alguien como él.

—"… Lo cierto es que ahora hay algo más, señor Eduviworth —admití el asesinato de mi apellido al verlo escoger las palabras. Empecé a sentirme preocupado—... Quiero disculparme de antemano por una tontería de Catalina. Ya sabe que ambos hemos querido verlo a usted y a la señorita juntos, porque reconocemos de inmediato a un amor legítimo; y nuestro estado solo nos permite la evolución espiritual cuando velamos por dos personas empáticas —a la sazón, me percaté de cómo secaba con un pañuelo el sudor ilusorio de su frente—. Por desgracia, de la misma forma que yo consideré llamativo su extraordinario maletín, Cati se sintió tentada por la moda femenina que se lleva en estos tiempos y —pudoroso, le dio vueltas al asunto hasta decidirse a contar la tragedia—… Lo siento, pero me acaba de confiar que desordenó la ropa interior de la señorita von Karma, entusiasmada con los nuevos modelos franceses e incluso le sustrajo uno para mostrármelo. Catalina es así a veces, ella estudiaba la moda para la prensa y todavía gusta de tales cosas. Pero le aseguro que me porté como un caballero y la insté a devolverlo de inmediato."

—Oh, imagino lo mucho que Franziska habrá odiado ver su… lencería fuera de sitio —musité igualmente ruboroso, mirando las losas del suelo con sus llamativas reflexiones producto de las mamparas. Coloqué mis manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndome de hombros, comenté—. Bueno, adivino que su esposa debió soportar un torrente de insultos en varios idiomas, porque ya siquiera se conforma con el alemán.

—"¡Ahí está el problema! La señorita von Karma pensó que usted tiene alguna clase de fetichismo y aprovechó el momento en que dormía para hurtar la prenda. Está sumamente irritada, siquiera Catalina se atrevió a sacarla de su error."

—¡G-Gaaah! —retrocedí un paso, me había librado del revólver de Yarini para morir bajo el arma de Franziska— ¡Cómo puede suponerme tan innoble!

De cualquier forma, ya era obligatorio dar la cara a la fiera. Sin pensarlo un instante, dejé al señor Baró en mi habitación y me dirigí a paso más bien lento hacia el cuarto de Franziska. Me aposté junto a la puerta y lo grueso de la caoba no logró mitigar el enojo de mi compañera. Luego de tragar en seco, di unos golpes apáticos a la hoja de madera.

—¡Si eres tú, Miles Edgeworth, lárgate por dónde mismo viniste!

—Por favor, Franziska, debes comprender que todo esto es un malentendido —traté de hacerla razonar—. Soy por completo inocente.

—¡Vete y olvídate de lo nuestro! ¡Adios!

—Necesito explicarte lo que sucedió.

—¡Miles Edgeworth, no hay nada más que hablar!

—Ábreme, por favor —insistí, acalorado por su necedad, si bien mi voz no se alzó a la par que la suya. "Paciencia", me repetí una y otra vez. El deseo de ofrecerle unos golpes a la hoja con el puño fue mitigándose y acabé llamando con la palma de la mano abierta contra la madera—. Franziska, ábreme la puerta.

La discusión, naturalmente, había llegado a oídos de la propietaria, que todos los días a esa misma hora cambiaba la ropa de cama y las toallas. Acabó de subir el último escalón y me observó con disgusto.

—Oiga, no quiero meterme en los asuntos de mis clientes pero esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro. Lo último que voy a permitir es un acoso —me soltó amenazadora—, usted llega y enseguida se pone a molestar a la joven como si la conociera desde hace mucho. Dígame qué se trae o llamo al jefe de sector.

—¡Argh, n-no estoy acosando a nadie! ¡N-ni tampoco escondo nada! —protesté bastante molesto. Sin embargo, debía considerar que estaba en juego mi reputación y hasta la perspectiva de seguir allí rentado. La verdad, como siempre, se imponía—. Lejos de ser el villano de la película, soy más bien la víctima… Entienda que la señorita von Karma y yo nos conocemos desde niños, vine a buscarla con el único propósito de —sentí el rubor quemarme las mejillas, pero finalmente hallé cómo soltar el motivo—… proponerle una relación. Las discrepancias son algo típico dentro del noviazgo.

—Ah, ¡por eso ya me parecía que estaba escuchando una canción de Pimpinela! —Mmph, solo me faltaba la vergüenza de ser comparados a ese dueto latino, que para colmo eran hermanos de verdad y actuaban como un matrimonio. La casera miró alternativamente la puerta y a mí, tras la hoja de caoba todo era silencio. Igual, ella buscó asegurarse de cuanto le decía— ¡Señorita Franziska! ¿Es verdad que mi cliente y usted tienen un amorío?

Detesté que la estúpida mujer lo acorralara de ese modo; con el rostro contra la madera, quise percibir lo que Miles respondería. Cuando abiertamente le declaró nuestra situación, di un golpe suave con el puño que sostenía el látigo a la madera y lo dejé correr. Segundos más tarde, a la estúpidamente estúpida se le ocurría preguntarme lo mismo, precisándome a otorgarle una contesta.

—"Quedará tranquila y en lo adelante va a dejarlos en paz —escuché la voz melodiosa de Catalina—. Si él tuvo el valor necesario para confesarlo, tú no puedes ser menos… Franziska, has vivido tantos años a su lado y sabes que es todo un caballero ¿por qué asumes que de buenas a primeras va a convertirse en el rufián capaz de robar tu lencería?

—"No se me ocurre quién pudiera tener las agallas suficientes para hacerlo" —apreté con fuerza el arma. Por un instante, creí que Catalina hacía un sobreactuado gesto de inocencia.

—"Hay más entes masculinos en esta casa, rivales de tu adorado fiscal —me dijo socarrona al oído—. Hasta el mismo Yarini pudo ser, aunque no lo creo… Le ha dado su palabra al señor Edgeworth y jamás ha sido hombre de faltar a ella, ni vivo ni muerto."

—"¡Ack, siquiera lo consideré! —propinando unos tirones al cuero, ya estaba pronta a salir y darle su merecido al culpable— ¡Obtendré la confesión de semejantes idiotas en menos de un minuto!... Hmph, y gracias."

Catalina hizo una genuflexión, radiante por el agradecimiento.

Al salir, lo primero que vi fue a la casera, observándome entre asustada y curiosa. Luego advertí a Miles, de brazos cruzados, esperando cualquier obstinación de mi parte respecto a su testimonio.

—Empiezo a cansarme de tratar con estúpidos —musité, preparando el arma conjuntamente miraba de reojo a la dueña de la casa—, nadie le dio vela en este entierro, ¿acaso no es obvio que teníamos un enfrentamiento de índole sentimental? —me volví hacia él— ¡Miles Edgeworth! ¡He descubierto gracias a mi enorme talento para deducir los crímenes, que eres inocente!

—Sí, Franziska, tu destreza legal es abrumadora —suspiró, a todas luces dándome por incorregible.

—Y la persona que cometió el delito… sufrirá los tormentos de los nueve círculos infernales cuando lo halle —lancé una mirada furibunda a la casera—, ¡en esta misma casa!


	8. Chapter 7 Abanicando una ilusión

**7**

_**"En aquellos tiempos de perfume y olvido,**_

_**hermosura y embriaguez, de infancia y gracia,**_

_**no hay abanico que ya en seda, ya en papel**_

_**no muestre travesura risueña**_

_**o mitológicos deleites de amor"**_

_**(José Martí)**_

Los numerosos encuentros judiciales con Wright me habían mostrado varios giros que podían tomar las acciones humanas, pero hasta ese momento no experimenté ninguno como aquel en que nuestra casera hizo a un lado a la propia Franziska para ser juez y parte de la situación.

—¡Vieja, no me pegues!

—¡Andrés Clemente Leyva! ¿Qué hacías tú con eso, muchacho? —la mujer le arrebató de las manos una pieza de ropa interior, que el susodicho contemplaba impresionado— ¡Nunca pensé que mi hijo se convertiría en esa clase de hombre! ¡¿Y quién es la vieja?!

—Vie… Mami, recontra ¡Te juro que no fui yo quien cogió la tanga de la yuma! Si hubiera querido un recuerdo suyo…

—¿Quieres acordarte de mí? Oh, en ese caso, ¡permíteme grabar mi firma en ti para que me tengas presente siempre que la mires! —Franziska le propinó un latigazo directo a las costillas, que me hizo reconsiderar el revelarle quién había hurtado la prenda. Conociéndola, posiblemente no creyera una palabra y al final, terminaría siendo yo la víctima de su arma— ¡Por sinvergüenza y además, tratarme con ese odioso apelativo con que ustedes se refieren a cualquier extranjero, sea estadounidense o no!

—Usted me perdona, la única que le va a sonar un par de gaznatones, soy yo ¡bien dados! —intervino la dueña. Obvió el cuero dispuesto a caer otra vez, apartándola y enfrentó al hijo. El modo en el que habló sobre abofetearlo casi daba miedo— ¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a robarle a mis clientes? ¡Yo no te eduqué para eso!

—¡La tanga me la dejaron ahí en la cama! —protestó éste, amparándose con ambos brazos ante la furia de su madre— ¡Ni sé como llegó!

—Claro, ahora quieres echarle la culpa a tus hermanos —los manotazos de la casera no se los deseé ni a Larry— ¿O vas a decirme que un espíritu burlón te lo puso bajo la almohada?

"Cuánta razón tiene y no lo sabe", pensé.

—Su desfachatez no conoce límites —Franziska parecía exasperada con el método ancestral de la mujer—, los estúpidos deben atizarse más enérgicamente.

—¡Ya le dije que le pego yo! Usted tranquila, esto no va a ocurrir de nuevo.

—"Lo más probable. Dudo que la señora de Baró quiera intentar otro acercamiento a la lencería de moda, pero le pediré que confiese todo a la yegua desbocada más tarde" —consideré, para después hablarle a mi compañera—. Su madre podrá hacerse cargo, Franziska. Tenemos un asunto importante que resolver y el tiempo corre.

—Hmph, de acuerdo — enrollando el cuero en su puño, me observó de soslayo—. Por lo pronto, unas cuantas bofetadas sustituirán mis latigazos.

—Y llévese lo que Leyvita cogió —la arrendadora, no sé por qué maldita razón me tendió la prenda de Franziska e hizo que su hijo se disculpara más de ocho veces— ¡No sabe cuántas ganas tenía de venderle la cosa esa de juegos! Ahora me dio la justificación ideal para hacerlo.

—Miles Edgeworth…

—Por favor, considérame como un mono sabio con respecto a esto —le dije completamente avergonzado, retornándole su tentadora lencería y me volví buscando la puerta—. Solo tengo cabeza para el otro dilema.

—¿En verdad? —Habíamos abandonado la habitación de Leyva, cuando ella me miró perpleja— Godot asegura no ver el tono rojo, pero extrañamente notó el provocador vestido con que Mía fue canalizada.

—Franziska —me detuve justo cuando llegamos al salón principal y suspiré, observándola grave—… Momentos atrás me acusaste de lujurioso por causa del robo de tu prenda, ¿y ahora soy culpable de no apreciar sus detalles? ¿Qué pretendes que te diga?

—N-no lo sé —fue su turno de ruborizarse. Por lo visto, quería saberse deseada pero siquiera tenía noción de cómo averiguarlo. Me tocaba poner al rey en una casilla donde se hallara a buen amparo.

—Tu sentido de la perfección me dice que debes tener un gusto exquisito aún para las cosas más reservadas —le sonreí, tomando la mano con que sostenía el arma y deposité un beso en ella. Me observó aturdida, estremeciéndose al contacto—. ¿Qué, no se me permite suponer tal cosa?

—Miles Edgeworth, ¿estás rivalizando con Yarini?

—¿¡Pero qué…?! —lo había mencionado solo para molestarme, a juzgar por su expresión irónica. Sin embargo, era una de mis tantas victorias sobre todo el sinfín de contradicciones que arrastraba consigo.

Cuando entré al auto y me dispuse a componerme la banda de seguridad, aún ponderaba las diferencias que podían existir en algo tan simple como besar la mano de una mujer. Hasta mi llegada a La Habana, siempre me había limitado a las reverencias y el uso de guantes impuso cierta barrera a los entusiastas de viejas costumbres. Pero debí toparme de frente contra la renombrada y antigua caballerosidad latina, sin guantes que mediaran a causa del horrible calor. El roce de unos labios masculinos sobre la piel de la antepalma era inquietante cuando menos. Las sensaciones variaban en dependencia del hombre de quien recibieras aquel gesto pleno de gallardía. Juan Pedro Baró se había cuidado de ofrecer a mi mano un beso prudente y respetuoso, casi efímero, pero tan natural y puro como la fragancia que huye al destaparse un frasco de colonia para hombres. Alberto Yarini sería un recuerdo imborrable de turbación, al acariciar con la punta de sus dedos mi palma, convirtiendo el sobresalto en duda. Esa mezcla del aliento acalorado y la humedad de sus labios succionando con placidez mis nudillos podían quebrar la más íntegra fortaleza. Miles, sin embargo…

—Recopilé la poca información que se brinda sobre Alberto Yarini en internet. Existe una lista de cuanto llevaba consigo el día que lo asesinaron. Objetos que después llegaron a manos de su padre o amigos.

—¡Ack, en lugar de fiscal deberías volverte médium! —le solté, odiándolo irremediablemente por hacer trizas mi apasionado análisis.

—¿Y canalizarlo para ti? —apartó la mirada de la extensa calle para observarme de soslayo, a la par que sus manos presionaban el forro del volante.

—No te hagas una idea equivocada, Miles Edgeworth —gruñí furiosa, extrayendo una guía turística del bolso. Él pareció ligeramente asombrado al ver que no se trataba de mi látigo y retomó el interés en la vía—. ¿Es que no tiene climatización este auto?

—Para tu conocimiento, está al máximo —lucía resentido y casi esperé que culpara a Yarini de mi temperatura. Era tan inusual verlo comportarse así, cuando los mortales jamás le hicieron sentir celos, al menos en apariencia… ¿Quizás porque no consideraba como posible rival a ningún hombre de carne y hueso?—. Pero si lo deseas, puedo abrir las ventanillas y dejar que la brisa marina nos golpee…

Señaló a su izquierda el litoral, donde un tabique iba extendiéndose hasta el horizonte y cumplía su función de retener las olas, por entonces no muy elevadas. Cientos de parejas se agolpaban en él, era notable la presencia de trovadores y los grupos de jóvenes o personas con edad respetable que iban a tomar el aire del mar. Algunos contemplando arrobados la gran extensión de agua, como si le dedicaran sus plegarias.

—Hmph, ese muro tiene un largo considerable… ¡Y aún así no parece suficiente para tanta muchedumbre! ¡Todos quieren sentarse en él!

—¿Nunca oíste hablar del Malecón tradicional, Franziska? Es uno de los sitios más comunes de La Habana —sonrió al ver que yo desconocía la ciudad más que él mismo. Al inicio me indigné por su arrogancia, luego pensé que sonreír le quedaba muy bien—. Por lo visto, entre sus costumbres hay una que lleva a todos los enamorados a besarse junto al mar, principalmente al ocaso.

—Tsk, vaya exhibicionismo —el resentimiento por tanta emancipación me hizo cruzarme de brazos y fruncir el ceño— ¿Qué ven de romántico en mostrarle su apetito venéreo a toda la ciudad?

—Los habaneros tienen otra forma de pensar, viven sin mucho sermón —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—; lo que para nosotros es ligereza capaz de avergonzar, ellos la vuelven una demostración de felicidad.

—¡Ack, estás actuando como la defensa! —Inconcebible que hablara como un habanero más— ¿Y apruebas esa práctica tan libidinosa?

—La vista del mar y el castillo de los Tres Reyes del Morro hacen un conjunto espléndido. Si eso los inspira, ¿quién va a decirles que no compartan su idilio?

—¡Hmph! —lo golpeé con la guía turística en el codo. Imagino el corrientazo que debió sentir, porque lanzó un corte que casi lo hizo golpear uno de esos taxis viejísimos, con una carrocería tan dura que pudo habernos convertido en latas de mermelada. El insulto del chofer traspasó los cristales de nuestro auto.

—¡¿E-es que no puedes guardar el lá… tu arma un segundo?! ¡No te he propuesto acompañar a la tradición local! —incapaz de retornar las ofensas al taxista, dada mi presencia y su inhabilidad para competir con semejantes groserías, solo consiguió apretar los dientes y quejarse por lo bajo. Lamenté su vergüenza y me propuse no volver a contrariarlo, al menos cuando estuviera frente al timón—. El tráfico es muy desorganizado en esta ciudad, Franziska. Intento concentrarme o lo único que besaremos será el Torreón de San Lázaro.

—Olvídalo… Me hablabas de una lista ¿Crees que nos guie directo a lo que buscamos? —Retraje las emociones obligándome a pensar en el objeto que petite Berthe sustrajera— Igual pudo quedarse con una pieza que se hallara en la casa.

—No tomaría consigo algo sin esencia. Deseaba conservar en el recuerdo al proxeneta, de forma que debió llevarse una de las cosas que todavía mantuviera su calor.

—Ugh, eso no es romántico, sino asqueroso —musité con desagrado. Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la imagen de aquellas mujeres arrancando al cadáver los botones de su portañuela—. Déjame ver esa lista.

—Precisamente, iremos a buscarla —debió figurarse lo que yo acababa de imaginar, porque no insistió más sobre los objetos—. Está en un libro, "San Isidro 1910" de Dulcila Cañizares. Acabo de comprobar que actualmente no existen ejemplares a la venta e imposible que pueda comprarlo ahora vía internet. Solo tenemos una probabilidad y es el mercado de libros de uso.

—Según la guía, está cerca de la Plaza de Armas —preferí concentrarme en el mapa y borrar la idea del botón, que parecía sujeta con puntillas a mi cerebro—… ¿Por qué la calle aparece sin nombre?

—Tal vez Jacques de Sores lo robó cuando asoló la ciudad en 1555 —dijo sin apartar la mirada del volante. Casi estuve a punto de atizarle otra vez con la guía, pero me contuve… ¿Se había dignado a bromear?

—Miles Edgeworth, cuando abandones la fiscalía, reconsidera dedicarte al humorismo. Estarías mejor trabajando como presentador en un canal de noticias.

—Lo siento, pero me temo que dicho empleo me haría más popular entre las mujeres —dio un hábil corte a diestra, evadiendo un remolque lleno de grava, no sin antes advertirle con un buen par de claxonazos. Al ver mi rostro encendido de furia y la disposición de agredirlo, así nos matáramos, se aventuró a rozarme por un breve segundo el mentón con el índice y precisó de inmediato—. Mi bien, solo fue una broma. No tiene caso que te enfades por tan poca cosa.

—Tsk —respondí apartando el rostro ante la caricia y me crucé de brazos, prestándole atención a la ventanilla. Justo entonces pasábamos cerca de una pequeña glorieta donde el ángel más triste que había observado en mi existencia custodiaba un trozo de muro—, no te doy un buen correctivo porque serías capaz de estrellarnos contra ese monumento.

—Preferiría acabar embistiendo la farola —respondió grave, su expresión había mudado por completo a una taciturna—, dicho lugar es el mejor recordatorio que puede tener cualquier letrado de un juicio completamente falso y por ende, vergonzoso. Imagina que por chivo expiatorio de la creciente lucha independentista de esta isla contra España, se tomen ocho estudiantes del primer año de medicina al azar, de entre dieciséis y veintiún años, para enviarlos a un paredón de fusilamiento. Donde juez y fiscal dejaron mucho que desear, la defensa hizo excelente trabajo pero el gobierno español pidió a toda costa que corriera la sangre inocente, para "mitigar" su orgullo herido.

—¿De qué se les acusó? —ante soberana muestra de injusticia, olvidé incluso que la defensa era exaltada…, con toda razón. Solo pude morderme los labios.

—Les adjudicaron la culpa de profanar la tumba del periodista español Gonzalo Castañón, lo cual era una total falacia. Dicen que su defensor, Federico Capdevila, se negó incluso a firmar la sentencia. Otro militar español, Nicolás Estévanez Murphy, quebró la espada al verse impotente de salvarlos. Años después, el hijo del periodista vino a confirmar la inocencia de aquellos jóvenes, y pidió perdón a nombre de la sociedad española.

—¡Estúpidos que por necios son tres veces estúpidos! —me uní al disgusto de Miles. Por causa de semejantes patanes la justicia había sufrido una mancha más en su toga— ¡Ese tribunal era un fraude! ¿Qué hijo de Satán exigiría la pena de muerte sin pruebas que lo amparasen?

—Exacto, pero ya estaba convenido entre los militares que llevaron a cabo el primer juicio. Los soldados voluntarios españoles pedían sangre criolla, debido a sus fracasos para detener la creciente insurrección y esos jovencitos inocentes les vinieron de maravillas.

—Qué detestable, un defensor actuando con dignidad y el fiscal corrupto —solo de pensarlo me dio náuseas, de modo que intenté guiar mis cavilaciones por otro sendero. Fue cuando vi las dos torres campanarios— ¿Por qué tienes que buscar un parqueo tan lejos de la venta de libros? —incapaz de adivinar sus planes, lo reproché al ver que retrasaba la búsqueda— ¡Esto es la plaza de la Catedral!

Nunca la había observado personalmente, sin embargo, era fácil de reconocer por lo barroco de sus edificaciones, el adoquinado de las calles y la Catedral de San Cristóbal de La Habana, con una fachada también barroca y sus dos torres desiguales, dedicada a la Virgen María de la Inmaculada Concepción. La plaza la ocupaban en buena parte las mansiones de la nobleza habanera colonial, a juzgar por su aspecto de palacetes.

—Antes de ir por él, entremos a esa antigua casa de la colonia.

—Sí, parece tan arcaica como tu admiradora. Siendo esto la Habana Vieja ¿no estará ella por aquí? —Miles dio un respingo, mirando a su alrededor y sonreí al verlo tan alarmado— ¿Qué tiene la mansión de interesante?

—Usa tu guía para lo que realmente sirve y mira por tí misma. La casa de los condes de Casa Bayona, hoy es un museo de arte colonial —a su anterior disgusto por mi broma sobre Oldbag, antepuso el deseo de mostrarse afectuoso—. Posee una vasta colección de abanicos, que de seguro te agradarán —me ayudó a bajar del auto galantemente. Noté su esfuerzo por cautivarme y hacer que olvidara un poco el melodrama de Alberto Yarini—. Retrocedamos al siglo XIX, en los años cercanos a la Guerra de Independencia. Imagina que llevas un bello vestido tradicional, guantes…

—Y un látigo.

—Franziska, las aristócratas no iban armadas, a no ser que fueran dueñas de un ingenio y el mayoral hiciera pésimamente mal su trabajo. Una señorita usaría su mano para exhibir el abanico, en todo caso.

—Las mujeres de China los empleaban para defenderse y me parece genial. Un objeto hermoso del que no esperas daño, se convierte de pronto en arma con el simple gesto de tu mano —él se cubrió el rostro con la suya e hizo un mohín negativo—. Catalina tiene razón, cada mujer debe poseer el suyo.

—Llevas contigo algo bien peligroso como para que necesites más, Franziska ¡Hasta la guía turística se volvió un ladrillo en tus manos!

—Aquí tenemos al tacaño de Miles Edgeworth ¡Es increíble que no seas capaz de complacer el más austero de mis gustos! Ahora mismo, sería un alivio con este calor infernal, ¡hasta las suelas de mis zapatos están derritiéndose! —proferí, a la vez que me recostaba supuestamente a una columna, pero en su lugar toqué cierta protuberancia metálica— Ugh —retiré la mano de inmediato al ver el sitio donde la había colocado—…

—Tengo la molesta sensación de que a partir de ahora, el alma de un bailarín de flamenco también comenzará a molestarme. Creí que con Alberto Yarini era suficiente —observó ruboroso la escultura de Antonio Gades, tan bien proporcionada como lo fuera él en vida y luego a mí, que moría de vergüenza por haberme arrimado justamente a esa parte del gran artista. Por supuesto, cambió de tema en el acto— ¡No dije que me negaba a comprarte un abanico, sino a que lo uses también como arma!

Interrumpí su protesta halándolo por el brazo en dirección al museo de la colonia. Secretamente quería devorar el nuevo conocimiento que me ofrecía, sobre todo si se trataba de objetos refinados—.Ya estás de nuevo parloteando necedades, qué suerte la tuya que olvidara mi látigo sobre la cama.

—¿O-oh, lo dejaste atrás? —alzó una ceja, visiblemente intrigado y se dejó conducir— ¿Será el principio de una evolución?

—¡Todo por culpa del estúpido hijo de la casera! Ahora no tendría que usar algo tan incómodo como la guía para situarte —las muchachas de la entrada me recibieron amables y a él…, el doble de amables. Los cuchicheos propios de las hembras en celo no se hicieron esperar ante la presencia de un macho alfa. Si acaso estaba comprometido era un detalle que no parecía importarles.

—¿A qué te refieres con "situarme"? ¡No he hecho nada para merecer tu cólera!

—Sabía que dirías eso —rezongué, situándome frente a una estantería que mostraba dos preciosos ejemplares de abanicos españoles del siglo XIX, del modelo pericón. Los varillajes y padrones hechos en nácar calado, el país del primero en tela simple color ocre con decoraciones de guirnaldas y aves, llevaba por nombre "Primavera", mientras el segundo hacía ostentación de un encaje de bolillos pleno de lentejuelas—. Cuando regresemos voy a estar al tanto de tu salario mensual.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi sueldo? Estás delirando si piensas que vas a podérmelo reducir. Mis superiores no creerán que un ataque de celos sea suficiente razón para tal cosa.

—¿Los superiores? Pse. Yo misma pienso cobrar todas y cada una de las que me hagas en este lugar —olvidé pronto mis amenazas, ante un hermosísimo abanico de novia igualmente del XIX, pero francés. El varillaje liso era de nácar y el país simple, de encaje sobre tul bordado. Lucía una cartela en el extremo izquierdo con una escena romántica pintada a mano sobre la tela—. Es lamentable que se perdiera la costumbre de hacer esos regalos a las futuras esposas.

—Supongo que las novias de hoy día son menos espirituales y más prácticas.

Habíamos llegado a las vitrinas donde, según decía el expositor, se hallaba parte de la colección que perteneciera a la poetisa Dulce María Loynaz.

—"_El abanico no es un accesorio, sino un todo perfecto, una obra de arte en miniatura y como tal hay que respetarla. Dulce María Loynaz"_ —ilusionada cual si tuviera diecisiete años, le señalé otro pericón francés, con país de seda y varillaje de marfil labrado en filigrana. El padrón izquierdo mostraba la pequeña corona de oro y diamantes y la inicial Z que correspondía, según la clasificación escrita por la propia dueña, a la familia Zuazo o marqueses de Almeida y Rendón— ¿Por qué siendo yo Franziska von Karma, no se me había ocurrido poseer un artículo de lujo como éste?

—Quizás porque Franziska von Karma reside en Alemania, donde hace bastante frío como para tener la necesidad de uno, excepto por vana presunción. Además, en Europa esa moda ha caducado —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Cambió de súbito al propinarle un golpe con la guía—… ¡Nnghoooh! ¿¡Pudieras dejarme terminar la idea, mujer!?

—Habla, pero te advierto que si vuelves a decir algo que no me agrade, mi fiel guía turística te hará ver las estrellas ¡y no precisamente las de este sitio que anuncian como Tropicana!

—Iba a decir que puedo regalarte uno para que lo uses en tus viajes a lugares donde el calor abrasa —concluyendo que había errado al tratar de motivarme, dejó escapar un suspiro. Casi escuché la voz de Catalina reprendiéndome, y verlo tan melancólico sinceramente me apenó—. Ya sé que te quedaste prendada de sus adornos, pero esto es una exposición.

Durante lo que siguió de la visita hice lo imposible por demostrarle que su interés era compartido. Terminamos incluso poniendo rejas imaginarias de estilo colonial a mi mansión, con bellos remates de hojas en punta; le propuse a Miles que hiciera uso de unas mamparas dentro de su residencia, nos llamó la atención la taza de porcelana con protector para el bigote y ponderamos si el señor Baró usaría una como esa. Todo fluyó de maravillas hasta que terminamos ante un quitrín, posiblemente usado por las aristócratas, debido a su menudo tamaño. El quitrín pequeño y las calesas ligeras se convirtieron en las carrozas favoritas de las mujeres con buen linaje. Sin embargo, ver el traje de calesero, los de los niños esclavos que tenían la obligación de acompañar el almuerzo de sus amos, abanicándolos todo el tiempo, y los látigos con que éstos eran bien azotados me hizo estremecer.

—La esclavitud es horrorosa —musité—. Esos pobres…

—Claro que lo es, ¿no deberías analizar entonces el uso que le das a tu arma? —indicó, señalándome con el índice.

—¡¿Acaso me estás comparando con uno de esos miserables rasca cueros, Miles Edgeworth?! —apreté los puños, soberanamente ofendida— ¡No soy una esclavista! ¡A-apenas sí rozo la piel de los mentecatos que osan pasarse de estúpidos! ¡Y tengo sirvientes, pero ninguno de ellos puede quejarse de mi trato! ¡¿Cuándo he azotado yo a un niño?!

—Ya está bien, Franziska. Recupera la compostura —intentó aplacar mi ánimo—, están observándonos.

—¡Que nos miren!

Escuché los comentarios de las dos guías de sala, riendo a causa de nuestra discusión.

—¡Ave María, mira esa yumita la clase de fajá que se está dando con el marido!

—¿Y qué estaban diciendo, tú que sabes inglés?

—Ay, niña no toques ahí. Parece que a ella le gusta usar el látigo en la cama y él no está pa' eso.

Enrojecí de pies a cabeza, no sólo por la idea que se habían llevado de algo totalmente distinto. Sino que además establecían que Miles era mi esposo ¿Acaso lucíamos como un matrimonio?

—Franziska… Vamos a comprar tu abanico —tan ruborizado como yo, me tomó de la muñeca y justo como aquel día nefasto en que me dispararon al hombro, caminó rápidamente, arrastrándome consigo varias cuadras sin levantar el rostro.

La tienda se veía bastante simple, una casa muy antigua pero bien remozada, como era característico en esa zona de la ciudad. Precisamente, no se le llamaba la "Habana Vieja" o "Casco Histórico" por gusto. Las estanterías de madera preciosa y cristal exhibían una serie de bellos pericones decorados a mano. Algunos incluso venían en combinación con estolas. Fui directo al mostrador, e hice mi solicitud a la joven que atendía.

—Muéstreme el abanico más caro que tenga.

—Los de color negro, señorita —la dependiente sonrió y tomando uno en la mano lo abrió de súbito. El varillaje, desplegado al característico rumor de un "chriiisshhh", semejó la cola del pavorreal exponiendo sus encantos—. Si es que desea personalizar un motivo en él, ahí está la decoradora. Es muy habilidosa con los temas florales.

—¡Pero estos no son de nácar o plata, siquiera de madera preciosa! Yo nací para usar algo más costoso y refinado —musité sin poder ocultar la decepción, volviéndome hacia Miles— ¡Quiero el de seda y marfil de la poetisa Dulce María Loynaz!

—Franziska, eso es imposible y no hablo del costo —dijo, mostrándome la palma de las manos, en un gesto de impotencia—. Simplemente, hay leyes que protegen los bienes patrimoniales de ser comercializados.

—Humph. Entonces voy a llevar éste, aunque la oferta en comparación es horrible.

—¿Quisiera decorarlo con sus flores preferidas? —me preguntó la señora mayor que los dibujaba, pincel en mano y sonriente—. Puedo añadirle sus nombres, hacen una pareja muy bonita ¿Primera vez en Cuba? ¿Están de Luna de Miel?

—Sí, y no. Me refiero a que —ofuscado, Miles olvidó que no llevaba el cravat y en su lugar, solo pudo asir el cuello de la camisa—… Recién comenzamos…

—Quiero unos lirios y rosas amarillas —le dije sin pensarlo mucho a la mujer ¿Desde cuándo me gustaban tanto las segundas?—. Escríbale con trazo perfecto "Catalina y Juan"… ¡Ugh, espere! Póngale "Franziska y Miles" —de repente sentí que debía rectificarlo de nuevo— "Para Franziska y Miles, un recuerdo de Catalina Lasa y Juan Pedro Baró"

—¡Oiga, pero decídase! —la señora me observaba ya con impaciencia, y luego me soltó— ¿Rosas amarillas, para una pareja?

—¿Qué tienen…? —de repente caí en cuenta— ¡Miles Edgeworth, el color amarillo en las flores es un símbolo de infidelidad!

—No te quejes, fuiste tú quien lo pidió —se había cruzado de brazos, visiblemente molesto—. Resulta que deseo regalarte algo y ahora debo pagar un recuerdo que no es mío, sino de ciertos personajes.

—Por favor, explíqueme, porque cada vez entiendo menos —la decoradora colocó el pincel sobre la paleta, suspirando— ¿Quiénes son ustedes, Catalina y Juan o Franziska y Miles?

—Si continuamos así, dentro de poco voy a terminar siendo Louis Letot —la mujer abrió los ojos, mirándolo como si estuviera loco—. Dibuje usted las flores, no importa el color y obvie la inscripción.

—¡Un momento! —la detuve al finalizar el ramo. Ella se sobresaltó, dejando caer la gota de purpurina que colgaba del pincel sobre los pétalos de una rosa— Escríbale "Franziska von Karma y Miles Edgeworth. Primera vez en La Habana".

Y realmente anticipé que sería la primera vez para muchas cosas.

Al salir de la tienda rumbo a la venta de libros, Franziska iba muy oronda intentando aprender el "abre y cierre" del abanico. Tranquilo de verla feliz, sonreí al notar cómo se deleitaba en obrar con él una serie de gestos extraños. No supe por qué razón movía aquel objeto exageradamente sobre el pecho o sujetaba el varillaje cambiando el número de los dedos; pero cuando se ocultó el rostro con él, observándome de una forma que no tenía más descripción que seductora, me percaté de sus intenciones. La pobre aún debía practicar mucho para lograr ese lenguaje secreto conque las damas cubanas declaraban su afecto, pero agradecí el intento.

—Nunca supe que conocieras el uso romántico del abanico.

—Tampoco sabías mi gran cultura de flores —me devolvió una sonrisa gloriosa; para demostrar cuánto apreciaba el regalo se asió de mi brazo, haciéndome partícipe del aire dulce que éste proporcionaba—. Y no me asombra, continuamente demuestras lo perdido que estás leyendo el corazón de las mujeres.

—Pues me dispongo a sorprenderte un día —observé que pasaba el abanico hacia su mano izquierda, agitándolo con movimientos leves—… El mío también te pertenece, Franziska.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —me devolvió una mirada llena de sorpresa.

—Dije que te sorprendería.

Caminamos por la Calle de los Oficios hasta Baratillo, que al final sí tenía nombre, solo que por alguna peregrina razón jamás apareció en los mapas. Bien pronto vimos el pequeño espacio donde se apiñaban los vendedores de libros con sus estantes.

—¡Las memorias de mis putas tristes, arriba! —gritó un tipo con aspecto desconsolado. Al parecer llevaba tiempo ahí pregonando y la venta no prosperaba.

—Tsk, cuánta desfachatez ¿Por qué tiene que contar las vivencias de aquellas pobres mujeres, víctimas de su lascivia? ¡Solo alguien morboso querrá leer eso, todavía las "Memorias de una Geisha"! ¡Si estuviera aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, lo llevaría a la cárcel!

—Franziska, no hay motivo para escandalizarse. "Memorias de mis putas tristes" es una excelente novela de Gabriel García Márquez —le indiqué el nombre, impreso en la portada—; su autor fue el Premio Nobel, no este pobre tendero.

—Dime, amigo ¿estás buscando algo en específico? Tengo ejemplares de la vida del Ché, poesía cubana, las revistas del ballet —me soltó de carretilla un tipo moreno, grueso y pequeño con sombrero de yarey. Súbitamente puso ante mis ojos uno de los ejemplares expuestos—… Mire, una joyita; "Secretos del Futuro", son varios cuentos de ciencia ficción escritos a principios de los 2000. Si encuentra otro ejemplar, le pago yo el doble, vaya.

—Solo nos interesa un libro sobre Alberto Yarini, el título es…

—¡El gallo de San Isidro! Tremendo personaje, volvió locas a todas las mujeres de La Habana —por lo visto, el vendedor consideraba que pararse de puntillas y manotear como un poseso compensaría su falta de estatura… y ser más bajo que Franziska para un hombre debía resultar incómodo—. Aquí tengo la obra de teatro "Réquiem por Yarini" y "Flores para una Leyenda" ¿Se los envuelvo los dos?

—Por desgracia para usted, ninguno me interesa. Busco "San Isidro, 1910".

—Ese lo tenía, pero vino una extranjera medio arrebatá y se lo llevó. Pelirroja ella, con un afro. Me pagó tremendo billete por el libro. Imagínese, ¡el tipo aún muerto atrae a las mujeres de cualquier lado!

—¿Y no posee más ninguno?

—¡Qué va, difícil, difícil! ¡No lo hay ni en los centros espirituales! —Solo de oír aquella palabra referente a lo sobrenatural, compadecía a Maya y a todas las médiums por su labor— Pregunte a ver si mis colegas lo tienen, va y alguno puede ayudarlo.

Terminamos exhaustos de tanto deambular entre los tenderos, ambos literalmente convertidos en un par de pieles rojas bajo el violento sol; todo en vano. Finalmente, nos quedamos sin escudriñar en el pasado de aquel proxeneta que siglos después continuaba siendo leyenda, no solo en la ciudad. Todo el país lo conocía y la historia ya cruzaba el océano.

—Miles Edgeworth, ¿no te parece que deberíamos tomar algo? De seguro tienes ganas de consumir una golosina —estaba en verdad profundamente ofuscado, cuando ella desvió mi atención hacia su guía. Observé "Museo y Casa del Chocolate". Por supuesto, era el modo que Franziska usaba para anunciar sus deseos, involucrándome cuando yo siquiera pensaba en eso… Aunque para variar percibí que también lo hacía por infundir ánimo a mi espíritu—. Considero que pensarás mejor luego de tomar un chocolate frío.

—Muy bien. Ahora no tengo más opción, ¿cierto?

Transitamos por una estrecha calle lateral de nombre Amargura, como una clara alusión al sentimiento que nos embargaba hasta llegar a Mercaderes, plena de comercios y gente. La casa con una cruz verde y el delicioso aroma del cacao hirviendo indicaron que habíamos llegado al sitio correcto. Dentro, las mesas estaban dispuestas de manera que siempre lograra contemplarse parte del conjunto de porcelanas que allí se atesoraban, en vitrinas a modo de columna. Un juego de Sèvres trabajado con absoluta exquisitez me hizo rabiar de envidia. Sólo entonces comprendí la frustración de ella con el abanico de Dulce María Loynaz.

—¡Toma ya! —sonrió burlona, adivinando mi pensamiento— Qué triste, Miles, pero no te puedo comprar un bien patrimonial, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que refrescarme la memoria —rezongué al ver que mi conjunto favorito, igualmente había pertenecido a la familia de la poetisa.

Lo que sucedió luego, estoy seguro de que Franziska no lo hizo a propósito… Simplemente, aquel patiecito en calma, lleno de plantas, nos llevó a que lo prefiriéramos al ambiente bullicioso del interior. Ella se lanzó a ocupar un asiento sin esperar por mi obligación de caballero y sólo después de acomodarnos, vimos la piedra esculpida que representaba el ídolo del cacao. Nos observaba penetrante, como si aguardara una mala crítica a su chocolate para cobrar vida. Sin embargo, lejos de ser hostil, era un claro símbolo de fertilidad el que nos resguardaba.

—¡Miles Edgeworth! —otra vez mi nombre completo— ¿Qué pretendes al sentarnos junto a un fetiche semejante?

—Es tu culpa por salir apresurada y establecerte sin mirar —le respondí, sonriendo al darme cuenta de su ofuscación—. No te asustes, mi bien. Dudo mucho que tenga la virtud de fecundarte con la mirada.

—¡Ack, por las barbas de Satanás, qué repulsivo! —pero se abstrajo de golpearme, para cruzar los brazos amparándose de cualquier efluvio sobrenatural. Estaba claro que después de toparnos con almas errantes y toda una serie de situaciones fuera de lo común, Franziska había decidido que era mejor no confiarse.

Aguardamos por la dependiente, meditando sobre otras posibilidades de hacernos con la bendita lista. Cuando la mujer se aproximó portando la carta a fin de luego escribir el pedido, advertí la sonrisa traviesa de quien reconoce a una pareja en sus inicios. Observó maliciosa primero al dios del cacao y luego a nosotros, deseándonos perpetuo amor y una bella descendencia. Temí que Franziska decidiera irse de la chocolatería por causa de la indiscreción, pero únicamente apretó con fuerza la guía turística y refunfuñó en voz baja su palabra favorita. Al marcharse la dependiente, una seductora melodía nos acompañó, haciéndola olvidar su disgusto para escuchar mejor la letra.

_**Hoy mi Habana viste lo mejor y más coqueta que una flor, **_

_**Abre sus puertas y ventanas.**_

_**Ella se ha sentado en el balcón, **_

_**Abanicando la ilusión de que esta noche sea amada.**_

_**Hoy mi Habana espera a un señor mitad azúcar, mitad sol,**_

_**Con un clavel en la solapa.**_

_**Solo sabe que se llama Juan, o mejor dicho, don San Juan**_

_**Dueño de la mitad de su alma.**_

_**Dime, corazón, qué debo hacer con la ternura **_

_**Que adorné con el collar de la mañana.**_

_**Háblame de amor, que hoy es el día de los dos,**_

_**El sentimiento fue a pasear en barca…**_

Acaso motivada por el romántico entorno y la necesidad de ofrecernos mutuo aliento, colocó su silla junto a la mía. Obvió al ícono del cacao que tanto la sobresaltara, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro y recostando la mejilla a mi antebrazo.

—Eres un hombre listo, lo conseguirás. Puedes obtener una copia en la misma editorial que lo publicó —su intento de consuelo fue como una grata medicina—. Y todavía existen dos lugares más de venta en la calle Obispo.

—Sí, o solicitar el listado en el archivo nacional —suspiré, agradecido por la momentánea paz—. Lo siento, Franziska, el tiempo corre y se me hace difícil combinar el paseo con la investigación. Por mucho empeño que pongo en agradarte, solo alcanzo a molestar.

No respondió presta, sino que se mantuvo en silencio mientras la dependiente servía los vasos de chocolate. Solo cuando se hubo marchado, Franziska sonrió para luego murmurar:

—A lo mejor te has hecho una idea equivocada —noté que se mordía los labios, pensativa. Titubeó antes de dar el siguiente paso— ¿Has visto cuántas parejas hay aquí, arrullándose? Esta maldita ciudad evidencia tanto su pasión, que casi deseo compartirla… Casi.

No me detuve a razonar cuánto anhelo había o no en sus "casi". Probablemente, si Osvaldo Farrés, autor del famoso bolero "Quizás, quizás, quizás" hubiera pasado a la acción, como yo, habría puesto fin a su larga espera. Estaba tan próxima que solo necesité inclinarme un poco. Anulé todo espacio entre nosotros y encerré un beso en sus labios, sentenciándola a compartir mi delirio por su boca, sin límites de recato ni de tiempo. Con ternura nos mordimos los labios y yo el anzuelo donde quedaba irremediablemente asido y perdía toda voluntad. Impregnado de su respiración, ella de mi valor, desvanecimos los temores a los juicios y veredictos de culpabilidad que pudiesen otorgarnos. Cierto que ambos detestábamos exponer nuestra vida privada o afectuosa en público, sin embargo, La Habana tenía sus modos de sacar a flote los sentimientos de quienes la visitaban. Se metía en los corazones más recalcitrantes, disfrazada de canción romántica o rincón inolvidable ¿Y quién iba a señalarnos con el dedo, si la ciudad en pleno festejaba sus amores?

—¡CLIC! —el sonido electrónico indicando el obturador de una cámara me sobresaltó. Lo primero que distinguí fue aquel afro de un rojo subido que ya conocía de memoria ¿Qué diablos hacía en La Habana esa maldita reportera?

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi sexto sentío me lo dijo! —la irritante periodista se inclinó sobre la mesa para mostrarnos su obra inoportuna— ¡Lotta Hart siempre está donde está la noticia! ¿Qué les parece, eh?

La foto solo mostraba el rostro de Franziska mientras que el mío quedó cubierto, pues quiso la suerte que en un súbito reflejo ella desplegara el abanico, buscando resguardarnos. Lejos de ofrecerme paz, me preocupó el doble ¿Qué turbios manejos haría esa periodista con dicha imagen? La reputación de Franziska estaba en juego.

—¡Ya imagino los titulares! '_Develao escándalo secreto de la Fiscalía_' —puso los brazos en jarras y dio rienda suelta al entusiasmo— ¡Voy a ser la mejor fotógrafa de los juzgaos!

—¡Tranquilícese o pasará el resto de su vida sacándole fotos a las rejas de la cárcel! —estampé un palmetazo en la mesa, donde los vasos tintinearon— Dígame, ¿cómo supo que…?

—Ah, no. Eso es confidenciá, no digo ni mú —se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada—. Ya tenía información valiosa, así que pensé ¿y si consigo una foto de prueba?

—¡Miles Edgeworth! ¡¿Dónde está tu caballerosidad?! —Franziska cerró los puños y dio un portentoso golpe sobre el cristal. De súbito, éramos el blanco de todas las miradas— ¿Vas a permitir que me ofenda? ¡Te ordeno que hagas algo respecto a esta mujer, ahora!

—Calma, Franziska. No es necesario armar espectáculos, ni poner las cosas aún peor —la tomé por la muñeca debajo de la mesa, de un suave tirón conseguí sentarla— ¿Es posible que me siguiera desde Los Ángeles, únicamente para obtener esa foto?

—La verdá es que husmeaba otra cosa. Me ofrecen buen dinero por un articulazo de prime… La leyenda del machongón de San Isidro.

—¡¿Qu…?! —ante la sorpresa, nuestro coro tuvo la perfección de los von Karma— ¿Sobre Alberto Yarini?

—Pues, sí. Ahora gracias a ustedes, conseguí dos en uno ¡Más billete y cámara nueva!

—¡No tan rápido! ¡De esta no te libras! ¡Ni mucho menos! ¡Lo juro por el honor de mi familia!

—Un momento, Franziska —era la segunda vez que lograba devolverla a su asiento y estaba seguro de que no podría controlarla a la tercera, de modo que torné mi atención a la señorita Hart— ¿Quisiera hacer algo útil por primera vez? Le propongo llegar a un acuerdo. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle una entrevista confirmando mi relación con la señorita von Karma, si usted a cambio me da ese libro que sobresale del bolsillo de su cartera.

—¿Por qué dejas que la miserable te fuerce a declarar sobre lo nuestro? ¡Aunque no tenga mi látigo, puedo golpearla! —protestó Franziska observándome tempestuosa, al creer que me pronunciaría obligado por las circunstancias— ¡Y el maldito ejemplar será mío!

—No voy a echarme atrás, en verdad quiero hacerlo. Un hombre da la cara, y no lugar para las especulaciones —alcé el rostro, enfrentándome orgulloso a la periodista; mi actitud la desconcertó un poco—. Mantengamos una postura elegante y evitemos cualquier tipo de pugna con ella. Las autoridades pueden sacarnos de aquí si continuamos llamando la atención.

—Hágale caso al fiscal malumorao, doña latigazo —la señorita Hart también había visto a los dependientes reunirse junto a la puerta de acceso al patio, esperando la reyerta. Sin que nadie la invitara, ocupó un asiento junto a mí—. Bueno, ya que vamos a negociar, págueme un batío.

—No voy a pagarle nada, bastante me cuesta darle la entrevista —me crucé de brazos muy digno y amparado en mi verdad, sentí que podía gritar al mundo sin vergüenza que amaba a Franziska. Ella me observó intranquila—. Comience de una vez, detesto perder el tiempo.

Percibí que los empleados iban retirándose, con el convencimiento de que yo era una figura internacional de renombre, que ellos por supuesto no conocían, y esa periodista me había capturado precisamente en su local. Después me harían otra interview, incluyéndome como propaganda por visitarlos y elogiar la excelencia del chocolate.

Nerviosa, Lotta Hart sacó toda una serie de trastos de su enorme bolso y luego de llenar la mesa con ellos, encontró su teléfono celular. Respondí sereno a la interrogante.

—¿Quién fue el primer decidío a enamorarse? ¿Tú o ella?

—Insisto en que no me tutee; y permítame decirle, que nadie "decide" nada en materia de sentimientos. La señorita von Karma, tanto como yo, lo supimos de forma natural. Existía una atracción que fue incrementándose más allá del amor fraterno compartido entre dos personas que crecen juntas. Obviamente usted se refería a quién abrió primero su corazón al otro —sonreí, dejándola expectante—... le diré apenas me ceda el libro. No sería justo que le permitiera incumplir su parte del trato y se marche con ambos.

A regañadientes, se lo tendió a Franziska. Ella le dedicó su mejor expresión de odio acérrimo, apoderándose del codiciado ejemplar.

—Usted toca un tema bastante sensible, y lo trataremos como tal. Si quiere saber cuál de los dos respondió primero al sentimiento, podría decirle que se trató de mí. Franziska siempre ha sido una espléndida compañera; independiente, resuelta e ingeniosa… ¿no es natural que yo terminara percatándome de sus atributos espirituales y físicos?

—Pue mucho que se demoró, saláo —el modo atroz con que hablaba me irritó más que su insinuación—. Ahora dime cuándo pensaron en hacer la cita ésta.

—Las citas, señorita Hart, no deben planearse nunca sino motivarlas a que se propicien de forma espontánea.

—Entonces, ¿qué? Declara estar prendido por la fiscal.

—Bueno, cuando un pez muerde el anzuelo es difícil que regrese al mar, a menos que el pescador lo arroje de vuelta. En fin, me declaro atado a muerte a Franziska y lo estaré hasta que ella decida lo contrario —la observé con gesto severo, invitándola a marcharse por donde mismo había venido—. Le he dicho todo lo que usted quería saber; por favor, déjenos continuar nuestra charla.

—¡Yo no he terminao! —Insatisfecha por mis confesiones, Lotta Hart se volvió hacia Franziska. Me decidí a intervenir antes de que articulara un vocablo más.

—La señorita von Karma no tiene nada que declarar. Puede retirarse.

—Voy pa la prensa —gruñó, mientras recogía sus bártulos—. Ahora mismito publico esto.

—Haga lo que desee con el artículo, pero déjenos en paz —musité a la par que miraba a Franziska. No había dicho palabra, muy atenta a las mías. Lotta Hart se levantó haciendo crujir la silla y el horrible chillido de las patas arañando el suelo me crispó los nervios. Verla salir de la tienda museo fue todo un alivio. Le pedí a Franziska el libro e inmediatamente volqué mi atención en sus páginas, dejando para otro momento cualquier diálogo que pudiera desatarse entre nosotros respecto a lo sucedido.

—Miles...

—Busquemos por el índice para ir al grano, el resto lo estudiamos después… Aquí solo aparecen los testimonios enumerados, tendré que leerlo todo —rezongué al reparar cuán inútil era el índice en este caso—. Mmm… Vaya, por lo menos los capítulos tienen una reseña… La muerte y el juicio deben hallarse al final, como es lógico ¿Ves? A partir de aquí comienza la descripción del tiroteo…, ahora el entierro…, liberación del amigo de Yarini y el resto de los franceses… ¡aquí está! _**'Testimonio 30: Cirilo Yarini Ponce de León suplica a la Sala se sirva acordar le sean entregados los objetos ocupados a su hijo el Sr. Alberto Yarini'**_ —leí rápidamente hasta el tercer párrafo y se lo señalé—. Escucha con atención, Franziska: **'**_**(…) entréguense al padre de Alberto Yarini los siguientes objetos, un botón de camisa dorado, cinco pesos plata española, un centén, un luis, una moneda de veinte pesos ame… **_

—¿¡Un luis?! —la forma en que reaccionó al escucharlo me tomaba por sorpresa— ¡Mein Gott!

La piel de Franziska, de por sí nacarada, lucía tan nívea como si hubiese perdido la sangre y unas diáfanas gotas en su sien no se hicieron esperar.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —Solté presto el libro al verla a punto de desplomarse, atrayéndola contra mí— ¿Qué ocurre, mi bien, que te has puesto así de pálida?

—L-la pulsera, Miles. La pulsera que llevo —cruzó los brazos amparándose el pecho y se hundió en el mío—, fue un regalo de mi padre cuando pasé el examen a los trece años… Todas las monedas que posee tienen valor histórico. El único luis que cuelga de ella, lo consiguió Papa en un remate y provenía justamente de La Habana.

—Franziska, no demos las cosas por hecho —la oí sollozar, estremecido ante la fragilidad que raras veces demostraba. Pensé que la mejor forma de tranquilizarla era mostrarle otras probabilidades y así se lo hice ver, mientras le acomodaba tiernamente detrás de la oreja su cabello en desorden—. Luises como el tuyo abundan por doquier, siquiera podemos garantizar que haya pertenecido al famoso proxeneta.

—¡Papa me aseguró haberla mandado a hacer a un joyero con las monedas de su colección! ¡Todas relacionadas con juicios históricos fallidos! Así recordaría por qué debo ser perfecta en… Olvídalo —rechazó la idea tan pronto como la pensó. Deshizo mi abrazo para incorporarse y observarme angustiada, con cierto desamparo en la voz—.Y la única que procedía originalmente de esta ciudad, es el luis ¡Por eso Yarini estaba seguro de que yo era la encarnación de la petite Berthe!

—Todavía no estamos ante una prueba definitiva. La cantidad de juicios inexactos que tuvo esta isla en tiempos de la colonia y la república es alarmante —cruzado de brazos, esperé pacientemente a que se calmara un poco. Al conteo de cinco toques del índice, advertí que se hallaba mejor—. Déjame continuar la lista de objetos ¿sabes cuántos quedaron en manos de su padre, además de tu luis, y también del Juez Decano? Por supuesto, era más fácil que Berthe se hiciera con algo de los primeros, sustraer un elemento al juez sería considerado robo de evidencia.

—Cirilo Yarini debió colocarle la moneda en un bolsillo o en la mano al hijo difunto, como se acostumbraba en los viejos tiempos. Era el pasaje de Caronte —parecía dispuesta a hallar un argumento lo más rápidamente posible. Agradecí de corazón que, no obstante su desasosiego, se concentrara en el objeto de Yarini y la entrevista con la desagradable reportera pasara a un segundo plano—. La petite Berthe consiguió llevársela de recuerdo, porque Elena Morales nunca le dio el pañuelo con la sangre del proxeneta. Era la prenda más codiciada por sus meretrices.

—Admito que tu idea posee su lógica, si bien es una práctica demasiado arcaica y en desuso —analicé, pensando que no tenía sentido el mantener un hábito tan antiguo, incluso para esa época—. Ya que hablamos de costumbres y situándonos en la historia de cómo esas mujeres fueron capaces de hurtarle incluso los botones de… ahem, ¿no es más sensato quedarse con uno?

—La petite Berthe se consideraba especial, incluso por encima de las concubinas que vivían con él como favoritas. Elena Morales ya poseía el pañuelo, pero Celia Martínez fue la primera que arrambló con los botones y las demás la siguieron. Pensando como Berthe, yo nunca haría lo mismo teniendo una pizca de amor propio —se llevó la mano al pecho y gimió llorosa— ¡Oh, Miles, todo apunta a esta estúpida moneda!

—Franziska, ¡había un centén, otra de veinte pesos americanos y cinco pesos plata española! ¡Cualquiera pudo ser! ¿Tienes alguna de esas en tu pulsera?

—¡Sí, pero ninguna guarda relación con La Habana o su estúpido historial de juicios fraudulentos! —sollozó por lo bajo, conteniendo las lágrimas a la par que estrechaba mi mano— ¿Por qué tuve que venir a esta ciudad, llena de almas y leyendas? ¡Jamás podré conciliar el sueño si… por mi culpa ese maldito chulo te hace daño! ¡Y no tengo forma de hacerlo perecer a golpe de látigo, porque ya está muerto!

—Deja que te lo diga otra vez, y por desgracia, me veo poniéndome en la piel de Wright. Tus conclusiones son extremas ¡Limitándote a un objeto nunca verás otras posibilidades! —tomé su pequeña mano entre las mías. Estaba fría y temblorosa— Agradezco tu cuidado, sin embargo, necesito más que nunca de la fortaleza que te caracteriza… Y de tu absoluta confianza en mí.

—De acuerdo. Volvamos a esa lista, entonces —Aquella repentina seguridad, tan propia de su formación en tiempos de von Karma, era un escudo ante las dudas.

—Me alegra que estés de acuerdo, pero creo que mejor continuamos en la renta —sugerí cuando noté, bajo la impasible apariencia, una levísima expresión de fatiga—. Entre la periodista y ese luis has tenido mucho en pocas horas. Lamento que siquiera tomaras a gusto ese magnífico chocolate.

—Semejantes nimiedades jamás conseguirían estropear mi deleite. Miles Edgeworth, si hierras con el objeto de Yarini como lo haces conmigo —usó el abanico para amenazarme, por vez primera en broma—, juro que aprenderé a utilizar este bello artefacto como arma ¡y lo aplicaré de tal manera contigo, que siquiera el ídolo del cacao podrá hacer nada al respecto!

—¡O-oh, es impropio de una señorita proferir tales amenazas! —Hice un gesto negativo con el índice y le sonreí malicioso— ¿Aún pensando en los botones? Para tu información, el zipper es más práctico.

—¡Miles Edgeworth!

Reí como pocas veces al notarla tan escandalizada, y como pocas veces también me sentí feliz, a pesar de que todavía no daba con la solución del caso.


	9. Chapter 8 Pasión y Prejuicio

**8**

_**"Amor del alma de la cintura para arriba y amor del cuerpo de la cintura para abajo" **_

_**(Gabriel García Márquez. El amor en los tiempos del cólera)**_

Desperté con un extraño remanente de albedrío, satisfecha de violar mi concepto moralista para descubrir el frenesí bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Luego de anhelarlo hasta la obsesión, había decidido que las disímiles quimeras por fuerza debían convertirse en realidad. Y allí estaba, como rosa desenvuelta de un celofán que la extinguía. Libre, dichosa, húmeda de mi propio rocío y floreciendo después de ser regada con torrencial fervor. Alcé el rostro para verlo dormitar, su pecho aún latía jadeante bajo mis manos. Deslicé la yema de los dedos apenas sin rozarlo desde el esternón hasta el vientre y sonreí al percibir un suspiro aletargado. Hacía la digestión de mi carne trémula, que cálidamente devorara, para luego meterme dentro de su pecho y yo alojarlo en mis entrañas… Advertí sorprendida que ya no habría más secretos entre los dos como no podía haberlos entre dos personas desprovistas de ropa.

Confusa, hallándome aún sobre él, no supe de qué forma reaccionar ante los toques a la puerta. Desconocía incluso aquella suite lujosa, que sólo podía ser de un hotel y no la habitación que rentara ¿Qué sucedió, de qué modo habíamos terminado Miles y yo en estas circunstancias? El puño contra la hoja repitió los insistentes golpes, acompañados por una voz masculina que tampoco supe identificar.

—¡Señor, señor! El detective… Los investigadores pronto llegarán aquí ¡Apresúrese!

Miles despertó presto a ocuparse de lo que nos viniese arriba. Siquiera me dio tiempo a cuestionar la realidad, cubriéndome rápidamente con una de las sábanas, me llevó hasta la puerta.

—¡¿Y esto qué significa, Miles?! ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡¿Q-qué hacemos en este sitio?!

—Después, mi bien. Ahora nuestra situación es harto delicada —me respondió apremiante y abrió la puerta. Solo atiné a envolverme un poco más en la tela, del otro lado de la puerta había un extenso corredor y ahí estaba el hombre que tan ansioso llamara—. Él te sacará del hotel sin que nadie te vea, el mismo coche donde vinimos hasta aquí te recogerá en la esquina. Todo fue arreglado, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo me haré cargo de los investigadores.

—¡¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?! ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! —le grité, insultada— ¡Miles Edgeworth, con esto cavaste tu propia tumba!

—Por favor, Franziska. No es mi opción favorita, pero es la única que tenemos ahora mismo —dijo mostrándome las palmas y haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza— ¡Si el detective confirma tu intimidad conmigo, será una prueba concluyente! Nos volveremos a encontrar, lo prometo.

—¡Sí, en el mismísimo infierno! ¡No seas idiota! —Rechacé su promesa, con la bilis ascendiendo hasta la garganta y aquellas maneras inusuales en él me volvieron aún más ácida— Pensar que has sido capaz de… Me siento tan decepcionada.

—Venga, señora —el hombre del pasillo intervino apresurado—. Le aseguro que soy de fiar.

Suavemente, me haló por el brazo y al ver que Miles cerraba la puerta tras de mí, no tuve más remedio que seguirlo por aquellos amplios corredores de mármol. Iba descalza, pendiente de que la sábana mantuviera su forma y me cubriese sin enredarse ni hacerme tropezar. Bajamos una pequeña escalera y guardé silencio, hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de dos hojas elaborada en metal.

—¿De qué detective hablaban? —me volví hacia mi repentino "salvador"— ¡No puedo imaginar que Cutre tenga la osadía de meter sus narices en lo nuestro!

—Ignoro su nombre, señora. Estoy aquí solo porque sirvo al caballero y él me ha pedido que la saque discretamente del Inglaterra, para que ni el detective ni los investigadores la vean.

—¿Del Inglaterra?

—Sí, señora. El hotel estará siempre al servicio del caballero, quien ha reservado esa suite de modo casi permanente —mi guía propinó un empujón a las hojas, abriéndolas por completo.

Vi el auto de alquiler esperando en la esquina opuesta. Ni bien me notó, dio marcha atrás para parquearse frente a mí.

—¡Mein Gott, soy una von Karma! ¿Cómo pude rebajarme a esto?

La vergüenza, cual una pared que se desplomara, cayó sepultándome bajo el peso de la responsabilidad. Si había sido una entrega por amor, debía recordar ese momento y llevarlo impreso a fuego en mi memoria. Sin embargo, no guardaba siquiera los detalles más obvios que toda mujer atesora; los volúmenes y claro oscuros de un cuerpo largamente deseado. Me sentí morir por dentro. No veía el interior del coche, ni las ventanillas cerradas por las que pasaba La Habana en un santiamén. Todo quedó atrás y me forcé a recordar… Pero fue en vano.

—"Bienvenida a mi tarde en el Inglaterra, Franziska von Karma" —escuché la voz, muy seria, de Catalina Lasa.

Desperté asfixiada y a punto de la náusea. Junto a mí, estaba Miles completamente vestido con su pijama, durmiendo apacible. Oprimía contra el pecho el libro de Dulcila Cañizares sobre Yarini… Solo entonces recapitulé cuanto sucedió la noche anterior. Se había presentado en mi cuarto y mientras discutíamos las posibilidades de la condenada lista de objetos, nos quedamos completamente rendidos. La casera, después de lo que sucediera con su hijo y ante la declaración de Miles, ya ni se preocupaba de que ambos compartiéramos la estancia. Intenté bajar lo que tenía atorado en la garganta, pero solo conseguí una inexplicable amargura… y odio. No, no quería llorar, aunque el pecho se me reventara.

—"¡Serás infame! —la voz de mi pensamiento brotó más rota que colérica— ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¿No te das cuenta de que ahora no podré mirarlo sin estallar de vergüenza?"

—"No tiene caso que te alteres. Al fin y al cabo nada sucedió, excepto en tu mente —Catalina se encogió de hombros, muy digna, parada a los pies de la cama. Su presencia etérea se había vuelto casi palpable—. Ojalá hubiese podido soñarlo tan solo, igual no me arrepiento. Salí de allí como Eva pero con la cabeza muy alta."

—¡¿Qué dices, charlatana?! ¡Y pensar que has sido capaz de ponerme en un contexto semejante! ¿Había necesidad de mostrarme tu impúdica escena en sueños, usándonos a los dos? —Incapaz de seguir con la discusión mental, vocalicé mi furia obviando las consecuencias— ¡Lárgate! ¡Eres peor que aquel proxeneta! ¡No te necesito, adiós!

—"Debería hacerlo y dejarte a merced de Yarini, puesto que fue él y no yo quien evocó esa vivencia —dijo, claramente descontenta— ¿Crees que siento un placer morboso al revivir esos recuerdos? ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, a nadie se le ocurriría hoy por hoy enviar detectives a un hotel! ¡Si ya viviste mi experiencia, considera tus prejuicios!"

—¡No tengo ninguno!

—"¡Sí que los tienes y te volverán más débil, porque no hay amor donde no hay confianza! —me apuntó con el índice, objetando mi afirmación— Yarini te apartará de él tarde o temprano. Sabe cuánto te asusta la idea de ofrecer tu cuerpo y tu alma a su resguardo ¡Nadie que ama de verdad se avergüenza de amar, Franziska!"

El sueño abandonó a Miles apenas oyó la contienda, incorporándose vagamente a mi lado. Cerró el libro, para depositarlo sobre la mesita de noche.

—Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que LAS DOS hicieran silencio por un segundo —luego de observarnos, disgustado en su momentáneo papel de árbitro, quiso mostrarse tan galante como siempre—. Discúlpame, Franziska. Estaba tan exhausto que siquiera me percaté de cuándo empecé a caer rendido ¿Te importaría decirme la causa de tu enojo con la señora de Baró?

—Yo… yo —tragué en seco, ruborizándome solo de pensar en compartir aquel sueño tan bochornoso. Repentinamente, consideré que no debió ser agradable para Catalina retomar aquel pasaje de su vida. Yarini también había violado su privacidad al revelármelo. Por supuesto, elegí la vía usual para librarme de Miles—… ¡No es tiempo de charlas ociosas! ¿Cuál fue nuestra última deducción respecto a los objetos?

—Que tenemos el botón dorado y un alfiler de corbata con brillantes como los más probables, aparte del luis. Investiguemos el rumbo que tomaron estas dos piezas y quizás podamos descartar la moneda. Solo necesitamos informarnos más —exhaló despacio, llamándose a la calma, y devolvió su atención a Catalina—. Señora de Baró, le pido que resuelvan más tarde sus inquinas personales.

—"No vine a perturbar a nadie, contrario a lo que piensa la señorita von Karma —dijo ella con retintín, aún molesta, observando a Miles—. Aparecí en el instante menos oportuno, solo porque consideré disculparme. Tiene razón, Sr. Edgeworth, es molesto saber que otro soportó un castigo que no le tocaba."

—¿Disculparte? —la observé más intrigada que fiera— ¿A qué te refieres…?

—"Fui yo quien tomó esa lencería francesa de tu gaveta. Siempre me sentí atraída por la moda y sus avances, por los cambios que se producen al transcurrir el tiempo. Inevitablemente la curiosidad terminó asaltándome —cambió su actitud a una más jovial y se llevó el índice al mentón, abstraída—. Es increíble advertir lo mucho que ha evolucionado esa rama… Y para tener ideas tan prejuiciosas, eres bastante audaz en tus preferencias —sonrió e hizo una ligera genuflexión—. Si te sirve de algo, mil perdones."

—¡Tú! ¡Jamás conseguirás de mí un veredicto de inocente! ¡Debiste revelarlo cuando sucedió!

—No tiene caso que le guardes rencor, Franziska —Miles dejó el lecho y nos enfrentó en pie, de brazos cruzados—. Ahora, ¿podrías calmarte y hablar con un tono de voz más bajo? La dueña creerá que volvimos a pelearnos.

—"Bien, dije cuanto precisaba decir y me siento en paz —ya no se notaba molesta sino aliviada—. Pero no soy la única con secretos aquí. Los dejos solos para que puedan charlar."

Tal como lo enunciara, desapareció abandonándonos en medio de una atmósfera opresiva, impuesta por el misterio de sus últimas palabras.

—¿A qué secretos se refería Catalina Lasa, Franziska? —aún de pie, me miró como si quisiera extraer la verdad del fondo de mi alma. Debió percibir el acentuado sonrojo, porque suspiró e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza— No hay razón para que te asustes. Mi sueño se redujo a una duermevela cuando empezaste a medir las armas con la señora de Baró. Creí entender que sufriste una pesadilla y oí el vocablo "proxeneta"—al ver que no estaba dispuesta a confesar, sonrió para luego valerse de su método infalible— ¿Hay algún pormenor que desees compartir?

Me mordí los labios, humillada. Sin atreverme a levantar los ojos de las sábanas, rezongué—. Tuve… un sueño inoportuno.

—¿Con Alberto Yarini?

—Por favor, deja de fingir que no lo sabes. Es insultante —le devolví una mirada de real antipatía—. Me pregunto si morirás en caso de que decida golpearte de pies a cabeza ahora mismo.

—¿¡Qué estás pensando, mujer?! ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Exclamó sobresaltándose, aunque pronto recuperó su aplomo— Solo deseaba que lo dijeras tú misma, ¿por qué tienes que avergonzarte de algo normal?

—¿Que termine despertándome contigo en la suite de un hotel y me obligues a huir envuelta en una sábana es considerado normal? —apreté los puños, golpeando impulsiva el colchón— ¡Todo porque alguien quiso descubrir si estábamos juntos!

—¿En verdad ocurrió así? —llevó el índice a la frente como si analizara lo terrible de la situación y sonrió mordaz— Es increíble el pésimo concepto que tienes de mí, Franziska. Aunque la señorita Hart nos molestara de forma tan impropia, jamás osaría lanzarte fuera de mi estancia y menos con una vestimenta parecida ¿Eso es lo que temías contarme?

—¡¿Quieres más?!

—Si es de esa forma como Yarini pretende jugar, no accedas a que te atormente —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y reprimió un bostezo—. Dejará de hacerlo si le muestras que su infantil empeño fue del todo inútil —solo entonces me observó grave—. No será un mal sueño lo que conseguirá separarnos, a menos que tú lo permitas.

—El chulo parece nervioso ¿Quizás uno de los dos objetos que mencionaste nos esté acercando a la verdad? —Abandoné mi cama, disponiéndome a tenderla mientras estudiaba esa variante— ¡Podré sentirme tranquila si esta moneda nada tiene que ver con la petite Berthe!

—Abrigo la vaga sensación de haberlos visto días atrás, pero no recuerdo en qué sitio.

—¡Con semejante memoria a corto plazo deberías irte de la fiscalía! ¿Es posible que olvides una pista medular? —no era la primera vez que Miles divagaba sobre algo o alguien, si bien después conseguía sin problemas atar los cabos— Hmph… De repente siento como si yo también hubiese visto uno de ellos en algún lugar, pero es imposible que me acuerde.

—Pse, como le dijo la sartén al cazo "quítate, que me tiznas" —musitó, ayudándome con la faena de arreglar la sobrecama.

El timbre de su móvil me sobresaltó, poniéndonos en guardia. Miles oprimió el altavoz y el tono juvenil de Maya hizo que la oscuridad pesante sobre la habitación, huyera veloz bajo la puerta.

—¡Buenas noticias, señor Edgeworth! —debía estar sujetando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro, porque la escuché palmotear claramente— ¿Recuerda que le hablé de Elena Morales, una de las mujeres favoritas de Yarini? —su entusiasmo fue in crescendo— ¡Pues volvimos a canalizarla a través de Pearl! Esta vez nos guió hasta cierto espíritu, que pudo conocer a la petite Berthe antes y después de la muerte del proximeta.

—Proxeneta, Maya…, es igual ¡No esperaba menos de ti, excelente! ¿De quién se trata, pudiste lograr la canalización?

—Ahí está el problema —no sé por qué imaginé a Maya inflando sus carrillos y efectivamente, segundos más tarde la oí resoplar de impotencia—. Es un espíritu apegado al mundo que conoció y se resiste a abandonar su actual hábitat. No sé cómo podremos hablar con ella.

—Me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados justo cuando hay una luz indicándonos el camino. Supongo que solo tenemos la opción de ir dondequiera que se halle.

—La señora Morales asegura que podrán encontrarla hoy si van a la función del Gran Teatro de La Habana. Es común verla recorrer el hall de la escalera principal que accede al balcón de la presidencia —contuvo una risita pícara—… y los aseos masculinos.

—¡G-Gaaah! ¿Pero de qué clase de espectro estamos hablando?

—¡Eres un hombre demasiado ingenuo, Miles Edgeworth! —Semejante vulgaridad me indignó y situándome frente a él retadora, lo amenacé con la mirada— ¡Está bien claro el tipo de mujer que fue! ¿Y cómo piensas interrogarla, de cualquier manera? ¡Tú no eres médium!

—Disculpa, Maya... ¿podrías no hablarme ahora? —Colocando la palma sobre el teléfono, lo aisló por un instante—. Franziska, es obvio que pienso ir acompañado y respondiendo a la segunda cuestión… Esta dama es fundamental para solucionar el caso ¡Hablaré con ella y le sacaré la verdad así tenga que…!

—¡¿Así tengas qué, pepino de mar lujurioso?!

—Uh-oh, no quería provocar el divorcio entre ustedes, tan solo ayudarlos a resolver el asunto del promexena —Maya suspiró deprimida— ¡Lo siento!

—Nada hay que perdonar, un divorcio entre personas aún solteras, no es tal —aclaró sonriendo ante la candidez que a veces descubría en ella—. Ahora, dime, ¿cuál es el nombre del espectro?

—El verdadero es Amalia… Amalia Sorg, creo. Sin embargo, solo responderá como "Rachel". Fue artista en un teatro ya derruido, por eso decidió irse al otro que ya le dije, señor Edgeworth… Ups, debo colgar de inmediato —cambió el tono reposado a uno entusiasta— ¡Nick ya regresó y no quiero que vaya a escaparse otra vez! ¡Me debe cinco hamburguesas! ¡Que tengan suerte!

—Primero el matrimonio de amantes con poca vergüenza —me crucé de brazos, dándole la espalda cuando finalizó la conversación—, luego un proxeneta y ahora la corista que visita los aseos masculinos ¿Qué más debo esperar?

—La verdad sobre quién es la reencarnación de la petite Berthe, mi bien —hizo el intento de abrazarme, pero terminó cohibiéndose ante la mirada furibunda que le dediqué por encima del hombro. Exhaló suavemente invocando a la paciencia—. Quizás sea buena idea ir a ver esa función de ballet, dicen que la compañía es muy profesional.

—Como se trate de Las Sílfides… Moriría si la acomodadora me encontrara dormida en una luneta de la presidencia —decidí suavizar mi actitud para con él, aunque no contuve la ironía —. Solo tú puedes aguantar esos interminables Nocturnos de Chopin.

—Franziska, hay millones de personas que gustan de su música —rebatió devolviéndome la mordacidad—. Entonces no eres la petite Berthe, sino el hijo de George Sand reaparecido, que lo detestaba.

—¡Argh! ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —con los brazos en jarras y puños cerrados lo enfrenté, de puntillas para vanamente imponer mi supremacía— ¡Está visto que deseas probar el ardor de mi látigo! ¿Tanto lo extrañas, Miles?

—Para tu información, no pienso dejar que me golpees cada vez que te den ganas, ni obedecer tus órdenes cuando las impongas —dijo apaciblemente, aunque por el énfasis de su mirada en la mía supe que lo haría cumplir—. Voy a solicitar el programa de hoy, Franziska. Llámame si el fantasma de Chopin viene a molestarte por causa de tu enojoso comentario.

—¡Déjate de juegos! —estaba más que harta de apariciones y él se atrevía a invocar otra vida del Más Allá. Cuando sonrió e hizo una exagerada reverencia buscando exasperarme, le señalé con gesto enérgico la puerta.

Las duchas frías eran una bendición en lugares tan calurosos como La Habana. Calmaban el vapor corporal y también las preocupaciones del alma. Listo para el día, bajé las escaleras hasta el salón de la entrada; quería sentarme a meditar sobre aquel botón y el alfiler de brillantes que fueran de Alberto Yarini ¿Dónde me parecía haber visto unos útiles por el estilo? Para mi suerte, no eran muchos los puntos que visitara en la ciudad. Simple, incluso podía enumerarlos con los dedos y no pasarían de una mano. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta que daba acceso al vestíbulo y antes de poder acomodarme en la mecedora, hallé al señor Baró mirando fijamente un antiguo librero atestado de clásicos literarios.

—"_**Felices los normales... esos seres extraños (…) los que no han sido calcinados por un amor devorante**_" —dijo volviéndose hacia mí con rostro absorto—. "No es mío, por desgracia, pero qué bien me viene. Jamás pensé que un escrito del siglo XX me ajustara tan a la medida. Roberto Fernández Retamar debió padecer lo mismo que yo… o eso creo".

—"¿Señor Baró? —La inflexión de su voz, entre molesta y sombría, me desconcertó. Franziska ya me había dicho sobre la necesidad de no vocalizar— Mmm, ¿seguro que no malinterpreta esas palabras?"

—"Difícilmente, amigo mío. Se refiere a la gente común, que viven sin mucho dilema ni tienen grandes incertidumbres. Ellos no sienten esa necesidad de buscar y rebuscar en los libros para ofrecer un poema único, piensan que el dinero garantiza el buen gusto y los asuntos del corazón los resuelven llorando para luego pasar la hoja, dispuestos a que un clavo saque al otro. En fin, sus preocupaciones tienden a ser livianas —abandonó la envanecida postura de manos superpuestas atrás que antes luciera, llevándolas delante con el fin de apoyarse por completo en su bastón— ¡Y pensar que muchos creyeron que yo era uno de esos! Empero, sí fui "_**calcinado por un amor devorante**_". Usted también se halla fuera de la lista de esos _**normales**_, que a nuestros ojos lucen extraños. Por ejemplo, cualquier hombre común se hartaría de aguantar el carácter de su novia, y dándola por imposible terminaría buscando algún otro ideal. Sin embargo, está empeñado en que la pequeña demonio posee un alma de ángel y no conseguirá ser feliz hasta que la haga completamente suya… Lo digo sin ánimo de ofender."

—"Bueno, reconozco que tampoco pertenezco al tipo común —súbitamente, comprendí que me venía muy bien una típica charla entre hombres—. Ahora mismo siento que volví a los inicios con Franziska, luego de que tuviera un sueño… ehm, erótico. Para mayor desdicha, a la maldita desavenencia con Yarini se unió el hecho de tener que interrogar a una corista. Me pregunto cómo lograron sobrevivir ustedes al moralismo crudo y las apariencias que se vivían en sus años."

—"¡No me lo recuerde! Vaya tiempos rigurosos, la "_decencia_" por encima de todas las cosas... ¡y una mierda! —casi pareció anacrónico el término en un hombre tan refinado, por lo que entendí cuán amargo debieron serle aquellos años. Paseó de extremo a extremo la saleta e hizo desaparecer el bastón, indicándome con el índice que me sentara en la mecedora colonial—… Oiga esta historia, ¡la suya es una bagatela comparada con la mía, señor! Me casé por convenio, esa especie de contrato entre familias, ya sabe. Las riquezas y el buen nombre primero, el amor si es que llegaba, después —sacó del bolsillo su pipa, de la que absorbió varias bocanadas de humo, la mente fija en una situación x que necesitaba echar fuera o se ahogaría—. Es usted un ejemplar bien plantado, como diríamos aquí, eso se nota por encima del traje. Pues de hombre a hombre le digo: Imagine que su esposa lo espera la primera noche de bodas... No importa cuántas aventuras haya corrido uno, se va nervioso a la cama, esperando algo así como develar el mayor de los misterios, qué se yo, como si se fuera a profanar un templo... Y de pronto, vea usted a la mujer con la que compartirá su vida, a la que no ama pero espera amar en algún momento, ¡cubierta hasta la nariz con una sábana!"

—"Quizás…, la dama en cuestión era muy tímida —alegué, a esas alturas completamente avergonzado ¿qué hacía yo discutiendo esos temas con un ser etéreo? Pero nadie mejor que Juan Pedro Baró para entenderme —. Si ella debía cumplir con el deber marital en vez de ir a una entrega sublime por voluntad propia, es mejor no juzgarla..."

—"¡Válgame Dios, señor mío! Fui negociante, no un letrado. Para mí era tan simple como que deseaba intentar, al menos, que llegara a gustarme. Ah, ese puritanismo barato conque nuestros ancestros educaron a las aristócratas conseguía volver a muchas unas reprimidas."

Decidí, ante la similitud del caso, morderme la lengua.

—"Pues bien, allá estaba mi esposa, prácticamente momificada. Sentándome a su lado, intenté besarla para calmarle los ánimos y apenas correspondió, si bien logré que descubriera los brazos... ¿Adivine por qué motivo accedió a mostrarlos?"

—"No tengo idea" —en realidad, preferí NO hacerme la idea.

—"Con la misma timidez me señaló hacia la sábana. Justo a la altura de su vientre, había un agujero en la seda... El resto quede a la imaginación."

—"¡…! ¿¡Pero…?!" —intenté por todos los medios no pensar en Franziska bajo aquellas circunstancias.

—"Una práctica muy común en la época. Bueno, con tales comienzos, lo que mal empieza mal acaba. No hubo modo de que la relación se acotejara y la que consideraba tímida, preparó la mejor trampa que usted pudiera concebir. Arregló unas vacaciones de conjunto con Francisco de Herrera y Montalvo, sexto conde de Gibacoa, e hizo ver que yo había compartido la cama de su esposa María de Arango, incluso que la pobre mujer quedó embarazada por mi causa ¡La muy astuta sabía por confidencia que ambos intentaban conseguir un heredero y me achacó la paternidad de la niña, por coincidir en fecha con el viaje! —vi que apretaba los dientes sobre la imaginaria pipa y de súbito, apareció una compacta nube de humo—. Lo gracioso es que todo aquello lo hizo para terminar casándose con dicho conde. El abogado de mi mujer se encargó de llevarme a juicio y tramitar el divorcio. Un tipo mortificante, a decir verdad."

—"Lo comprendo a la perfección —asentí cordial, recostando la mejilla en el puño mientras oía su testimonio—. Ese es mi día a día."

—"También mi rutina por algún tiempo. Yo sé que tuve muchas imprudencias e hice daño si lo analizamos con la cabeza fría, porque cuando uno es joven y las mujeres gustan de ofrecer sus dones... Máxime si la oficial se niega a satisfacer esa demanda... Pero entienda usted —procuró buscar apoyo—, no tuve conciencia de mi ominoso proceder hasta que conocí a Catalina. Ella puede confirmarlo, jamás le fui infiel. Hice lo imposible por demostrarle que habiendo descubierto el amor a su lado, no necesitaba más. Después de conocernos, nada ni nadie logró separarnos ¿Entorpecer el idilio? Quizás, pero nunca ponerle fin."

—"¿Cree usted entonces que el amor supera todos los obstáculos?"

—"¡Absolutamente! —se encogió de hombros, risueño, aunque percibí cierta melancolía en sus ojos— Dígalo usted mismo, ¿quiere más pruebas que ésta, nuestra historia? Pues bien, le recomiendo que revise las evidencias que su dama le ofrece —regresó al viejo librero y extrajo un libro—. _**'Solo porque alguien no te ame como tú quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su ser'**_ ¡Extraordinario este García Márquez! ¿Tampoco escuchó nunca la última copla de la fiera Carmen, '_**si yo te amo, ponte en guardia**_'? La oportunidad puede ofrecérsele cuando menos la espere, y un hombre siempre debe hallarse presto a obtener la recompensa a su paciencia…, honrando a la brava caritativa después."

—"Primero debo solucionar este lío sobre la reencarnación de petite Berthe o Franziska no estará segura. La escuché discutir con su esposa, cuando le dijo que Yarini le había provocado el sueño que tanto la perturbó."

—"Comprendo perfectamente su disgusto, sabiendo que Rompe Tarros va en pos de la joven dama —cerró de un manotazo el libro, devolviéndolo a su sitio para suspirar inconforme. Fue de ventana en ventana y pretendió echar un vistazo al jardín, volviéndose de improviso a observarme contrariado, mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello castaño que había caído sobre su ceja— ¡Esto es bochornoso, amigo mío! Perdóneme, usted ha sido hoy mi compadre y siento que debo confesarle algo… Estando vivo sorprendí algún que otro merodeador intentando atraer a mi esposa, pero bastaba que los llamase a contar, los amenazara con pegarles un tiro y se marchaban para no volver —de nuevo la emprendió con su pipa, lanzando bocanadas de un humo negro que casi me hizo retroceder por instinto— ¡Ahora siendo alma, surge de la nada ese arquitecto, pretendiendo a Catalina!"

—"Debe ser una situación harto incómoda, ya que no puede resolverlo con un disparo —dije alzando la ceja y me contuve de pedirle que no fumara más. Ver a un hombre sensato como Juan Pedro Baró perder el tino era inaudito y consideré darle mi apoyo—. Aparentemente es la hora de los oportunistas… ¿Dicho arquitecto vive?"

—"¡Tal parece que solo esperaba convertirse en alma para ir detrás de mi esposa! Ni se ocupe, yo lo situaré ¡como que mi apellido es Pedro Baró! —pero no dijo cuál sería su proceder al respecto. Señalándome con la pipa hizo alusión al otro asunto— ¿Mencionó usted algo sobre una cupletera?"

—"Sin dudas, ¿escuchó hablar de Amalia Sorg, artista de teatro, que responde por Rachel?"

—"Imposible no conocer a la gran estrella del teatro Tívoli y del Alhambra, después. Su melena y ojos de color negro hacían perfecto contraste con la nevadísima piel; obviamente, poseía busto y caderas llamativas o no hubiese prevalecido aunque fuera talentosa… Una mujer bastante honrada para el escenario en que se desenvolvía —su tono al hablar de la corista no era el de un galán cautivado, ni por la dama ni por su arte. Supuse que teniendo por esposa a la más bella de la ciudad, siquiera consideró seducir a otra—. No quería entregar el alma, se apegó a la vida de tal manera que todavía siente la necesidad de vagar por los teatros. Creo que aún puede vérsele en el Nacional… Perdón, siempre olvido que ahora lleva otro nombre, Gran Teatro de La Habana ¿Irá usted allá?"

—"Por supuesto, deseo esclarecer finalmente quién es la reencarnación de la petite Berthe —subrayé mi afán por darle cierre a tan imprevisible caso. Quería centrarme de una vez en Franziska y lo que ambos determinaríamos hacer más adelante—. Además, el programa indica que no habrá ninguna interpretación de las aborrecidas por mi compañera, sino un repertorio de Ernesto Lecuona. Si bien ella desconoce su magnífica obra, eso no impedirá que disfrute de la música y el ballet. Así olvidará un poco el asunto de la moneda que perteneció a Yarini."

—"¿Lecuona? —el señor Baró alzó una ceja meditativo y su expresión se tornó radiante— ¡Oh, sí, ese del "_pam-pam pam-pampam_", claro! Por supuesto, quién se olvidaría de la memorable Comparsa. Mi pobre Catalina no llegó a disfrutarla en vida, pero hace unos años la llevé al concierto de piano que ofreció el ilustre Frank Fernández ¡El mejor aporreo del instrumento que había oído en siglos, qué habilidad y profesionalismo!"

—"¡¿Cómo puede alguien ser habilidoso y profesional si _aporrea_ las teclas?! —Semejante contradicción me sobresaltó— ¡Protesto!"

—"No lo sé, pero funciona. El hombre la emprende con el piano como si fuera su enemigo… Y logra que la música le ponga la sangre a hervir a uno —Pedro Baró sonrió para después encogerse de hombros—. Bueno, cordialmente ansío que su noche en el teatro sea mejor que la nuestra del 1906, cuando fuimos víctimas de la moralidad aristocrática."

—"¿Le importaría narrar los hechos que —detuve la mecedora, inclinándome para lograr menos distancia entre ambos y mayor intimidad —…"

De improviso, la casera se presentó en la sala, interrumpiendo nuestra plática. El señor Baró tuvo a bien desaparecer y así evitarse la molestia de compartir otro recuerdo amargo.

—Señor Edgeworth, voy a salir por unas horas —la mujer se había vestido como para ir de cita. Reparé sin embargo en un detalle único; de la cadenilla dorada que rodeaba su cuello, pendía el dije más inusual—. Quería saber si hay algo que necesite ahora mismo, porque demoraré un poco.

—Tal vez ha llegado el momento… ¡de revelar la verdad! —me levanté de la mecedora, señalándola con el índice. La casera dio un paso atrás, visiblemente asustada— Ese botón que cuelga de su cadena, no es el típico adorno que usan aquí las damas en sus gargantillas. Diría que se trata de un yugo de oro legítimo y despierta mi curiosidad… ¡Porque ya nadie utiliza botones de semejante material en su ropa! ¿De dónde proviene?

—Ay, última vez que le alquilo a un fiscal, por mi madre ¡Ustedes le meten cada sustos a la gente! —Suspiró mi arrendadora, llevando la mano sobre el corazón y luego se dedicó a jugar con la cadena— Tranquilícese que aquí nada es ilegal. Esto es un recuerdo de mi bisabuela, ella siempre lo tuvo como un tesoro y decidí quedármelo. No sé si perteneció a su esposo, porque se ve algo masculino… ¡Pero le aseguro que no es un objeto robado!

—¿Sabría decirme si su antecesora vivió en la época de Alberto Yarini?

—¿Qué época es esa?

—Entre 1882 y 1910, aunque me interesaría más desentrañar si estuvo presente durante su velorio y entierro.

—Oiga, quién se acuerda. La conocí de niña, murió al yo cumplir los nueve años. Una que otra vez dijo algo sobre el chulo, pero las mujeres de aquel tiempo lo tenían en un altar. Aún muerto conservaba su fama de bien dotado, hágase una idea —reveló con supuesta indiferencia—. De acuerdo, era bonito pero nada excepcional. Hasta mi Leyvita es más atractivo.

—Em, claro… "Si los hijos fueran como los ven las madres, dejarían de existir los mal parecidos en este mundo —pensé, conociendo la enorme diferencia entre ambos. Aunque se lo propusiera, su "Leyvita" jamás llegaría a poseer la increíble psicología del rufián y menos aún el porte—." No tiene por qué asustarse, le creo. Sin embargo, ¿está segura de que nunca relacionó a ese personaje con el yugo dorado?

—Lo único que me viene a la cabeza es ella gritándole a mi hermano veinte cosas por ser igual de mujeriego que Yarini.

—¿Sabe usted? La mayoría de los fiscales reconocemos la mentira o cuándo se nos oculta una información —observé con agudeza, cruzándome de brazos—, le ruego me cuente la verdad.

—¡Ahora por su culpa llegaré tarde! —hizo un clásico gesto de los cubanos, abriendo los brazos y dejándolos caer fuertemente hasta palmear los muslos— ¿Puede aguantar un poco hasta mi regreso? De todas formas, nadie va a desaparecer, esta es mi casa.

—Lamentablemente, no puedo… ¡Argh! —sentí el fustazo traicionero del cuero en mi espalda— ¡Franziska! ¡¿Es imposible acaso que te contengas?!

—¡Miles Edgeworth! —Escuché reclamar a la yegua desbocada, que por el tono de voz, llegaba suelta de riendas— ¡Tienes muchas agallas para dejarme sola, en vez de convidarme a un refrigerio! ¡Y resulta que has perdido todo nuestro precioso tiempo embelesándote con esa minucia de joya!

—¡No me apuntes con el látigo solo porque abrigas una idea errónea! —intenté revelarle mi descubrimiento y de paso, hacerle olvidar su impulsiva naturaleza por un segundo—.

—¡Tú eres el único equivocado! —Normalmente Franziska solía reaccionar de esa forma cuando sentía celos, pero aquello era ilógico— ¿Debo entender que el dije NO era en realidad lo que admirabas, sino algo como sus pechos?

—¡G-Gaaah! ¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás acusándome?! ¡Eso es ridículo!

—Eh… Si me disculpan, yo tengo que irme. Permiso —la dueña levantó sus palmas, rehuyendo de lo que para ella lucía como batalla conyugal—… Me niego a estar en el medio de una controversia de pareja.

Y sin darme tiempo a cuestionar otro punto referente al yugo, salió a toda prisa del salón, perdiéndose de vista.

—¿Cómo puedes suponer que me interese por la casera, siendo bastante mayor que yo? ¡Por causa de los estúpidos celos infundados, perdí la oportunidad de indagar más sobre el botón! ¿Es que no te das cuenta, Franziska? ¡Usa las neuronas primero y tu arma después!

—Tsk, acabas de conseguir el veredicto de "condenado a morir soltero", Miles Edgeworth —dijo colocando ambos puños en sus caderas y me observó irónica—… El hombre que pretende conocerme, siquiera logra diferenciar los celos banales de una interrupción por conveniencia —hizo restallar el arma contra el suelo, provocando un eco molesto en la habitación— ¿Recuerdas al menos cómo logro saber dónde se hallan las personas que me interesan?

—Mediante los dispositivos de rastreo que colocas al sujeto perseguido en una de sus prendas —no salía de mi asombro ante su insólita manipulación de las circunstancias—. ¿Hiciste lo mismo con nuestra arrendadora?

—¡Por supuesto! Al escucharlos discutir me percaté de que su botón puede ser auténtico. Pero éste no es un caso oficial, Miles —refrescó mi memoria, satisfecha por haber tomado la ventaja—. Y eso limita nuestro derecho a exigirle que reconozca el vínculo de su antecesora con Yarini. Las autoridades aquí son bastante severas en cuanto a las atribuciones que se puede tomar un extranjero sobre los habitantes. No puedes obligarla a declarar, todo lo que conseguirás utilizando esos métodos es que nos veamos con las maletas en la calle ¡y me niego rotundamente a cambiarme de sitio!

—Confieso que fui contra las reglas, pero estaba seguro de que debía tomarla por sorpresa y así encontrar la verdad. Tienes razón…, una vez más demuestras lo formidable que eres, Franziska von Karma —le sonreí ampliamente, como premio a su inteligencia—. Vamos tras ella.

Hace unos años, hubiera dicho que jamás me liaría a investigar un caso tan extravagante como éste de conjunto con Miles. Algo que rompía toda lógica, donde los entes del Más Allá no requerían canalización y terminaban metiéndose en los asuntos mortales, aunque nadie los llamara. Verdaderamente, nos dejamos subyugar por sus historias del modo más inexplicable, y creo que gran parte de la culpa la tuvo que no hubiésemos disfrutado una adolescencia normal; para nosotros eran prohibitivas las insubordinaciones características de la edad, soñar con absurdas aventuras ni otra cosa que no fuera concentrarnos en nuestro halagador porvenir como fiscales ¿quizás permitimos entonces que aflorara ese romanticismo largo tiempo reprimido?

—No pusiste reparos cuando te propuse ir tras ella —lo miré un tanto asombrada, la mayoría de las veces cuestionaba mis decisiones— ¿Tanto crédito le diste a mi deducción? ¿Ya siquiera osas insinuarme 'de seguro tu GPS nos lleva a interrumpir un encuentro verdadero y la casera nos pondrá de patitas en la calle'?

—Admito que al inicio me resultó extraño, pero comprendí enseguida tu línea de razonamiento. Hoy es cinco de febrero, si algún lazo une a esa mujer con el villano de Alberto Yarini —advertí cómo fruncía el ceño al pronunciar el nombre del chulo—, no dejará pasar los otrora felices natales del proxeneta sin un merecido tributo. Eso probaría que su botón es legítimo y no tendremos que molestarla, corriendo el riesgo de ser lanzados fuera de la renta.

—Oh, eres un hombre muy listo. Ahora, ¿te fijas qué área más interesante señala el mapa en la senda izquierda de la avenida, Miles? Si no lo habías visto, te sugiero que lo hagas —le mostré sobre la pantalla del tablet una zona cercana a la que nos hallábamos, donde se veía el titilar de un punto rojo—. Con la nueva información de que disponemos y viendo hacia dónde va, ya no hay lugar para la duda, ¿cierto?

—Zapata y 12, Necrópolis de Colón. El GPS muestra que la dueña entró en la zona del cementerio —asintió meditativo y sus manos oprimieron el volante, cauteloso al enfrentarse con el tráfico habanero—. Todo parece indicar que has dado en el clavo, Franziska.

—Guárdate los halagos, como dije antes, soy perfecta —deslicé la yema de los dedos por la superficie cristalina, obteniendo una mejor resolución de las minúsculas arterias de la necrópolis—. Si amplío la imagen…

—¡Eh, los turistas del auto color flamboyán! —Gritó un hombre bastante grueso que se hallaba junto a la entrada y vino trotando hacia el coche— ¡Tienen que bajarse a pagar!

—Ve con él, no estoy de ánimo para trocar la climatización por el sofocante calor —entorné los ojos, a la par que me acomodaba en el asiento, deslizándolo hacia atrás —, y de paso, averigua dónde sepultaron al endemoniado proxeneta.

Miles fue tras el guardia, y luego de unos breves minutos regresó con un mapa. Apenas entró al auto, me soltaba el plano del cementerio, desposeyéndome a cambio del tablet.

—Bien, nuestra casera se detuvo en este sitio ¡Eureka! Justo la misma dirección —lo vi tan animoso, que lo exoneré del castigo por haberme confiscado el tablet—. Calle 5, entre F y G.

—Son impresionantes las esculturas de la avenida principal, esos monumentos costarán hoy en día su peso en oro ¡Mira el del ángel sosteniendo a un bombero! Debe ser el más alto de todos.

—Sí, rivaliza tan solo con las palmas que se hayan al frente. Por cierto, qué curioso… De repente sentí como si conociera ese mausoleo —me señaló el bloque de níveo mármol con puertas de granito negro tallado y un dulce aroma de tallos en flor inundó el entorno— ¿Huele a rosas o estoy imaginándolo?

—¡Miles Edgeworth, ya basta de querer asustarme! ¡No soy una niña para temerle a los cementerios! —Apreté los puños, maldiciéndolo en mi fuero interno por su pueril tentativa. Sin embargo, tenía razón—… Hmph, sí, perfume de rosas. Rosas amarillas…

—Según el plano, este camposanto es el tercero más importante del mundo. Quizás venga otro día y le presente mis respetos a Capablanca, el gran maestro de ajedrez —sonrió nostálgico, hacía buen tiempo que no tocaba una pieza del juego ciencia—. Doblaré por esta calle y ahora…, mantengámonos a la distancia de una cuadra por algunos minutos, como las bóvedas no son altas se puede ver bien desde aquí.

Alberto Manuel Francisco Yarini Ponce de León, posiblemente no existía un chulo a nivel mundial tan cuestionado y que a la vez, trascendiera como alguien capaz de llegar a los pobres, nacionalista e incluso un paradigma del hombre nuevo, al defender tanto a los negros como a los homosexuales. En su época, se consideraba descalabro y había que poseer buenas agallas para enfrentarse a la sociedad por tales causas. Su entierro se registró como evento de gran revuelo, no obstante, yacía en aquella modesta cripta de mármol enaltecida con una cruz. Los girasoles cubrían buena parte de la bóveda y alguien había dejado varias botellas de bebida. La reja que la bordeaba precariamente contenía al público. En el silencio, los toques del tambor, profundos y de un misterio ancestral, me dieron escalofríos. A juzgar por quiénes hacían sonar el instrumento, debían pertenecer a la religión abakuá, de la que Alberto Yarini fue miembro, según el libro de Dulcila Cañizares. Yo conocía muy poco sobre la Sociedad Abakuá, excepto que sólo admitía hombres y era secreta.

—¡Es inaudito! ¿Por qué hay tanta gente alrededor de su tumba? ¡A este ritmo, perderemos al objetivo a causa de la muchedumbre!

—No lo creo, ahí está y con un buen ramo de flores —me indicó una silueta que se abría paso entre la multitud—. De cualquier modo, solo necesitamos corroborar si no es una simple visita de admiración. Esto prueba que al muy truhán le sobran los devotos —Miles llevó los brazos atrás, recostando la cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos, decidido a observar más cómodamente la parafernalia en torno al sepulcro—… Y te lo ruego, Franziska, si ves que nuestra arrendadora pretende ofrendarle parte de su lencería, házmelo saber para dar marcha atrás e irnos por donde mismo vinimos.

—¡¿Cómo puedes acordarte de algo tan grosero y asqueroso?! — dije, rechazando el terrible cuadro que me ofrecía— Yo misma suspiré aliviada cuando vi que su botón era un yugo y no de los que usaba en sus calzones.

—Apariencias y prejuicios, mi bien. Cuando logres arrojarlos de tu vida, garantizarás el camino a la dicha —musitó cerrando los ojos, resignado, siempre a la espera de mi buena voluntad—. Existe una gran contradicción entre tus pensamientos de índole carnal y el rechazo a la insinuación erótica ¿Por qué no intentas vencer al temor, como en la chocolatería?

—Quizás lo haga, cuando estemos fuera del camposanto…

—_Quizás, quizás, quizás_ —remedó irónicamente la canción—…

—Recién comenzamos la etapa del _**'Amor del alma de la cintura para arriba'**_ ¿y ya pretendes saltar a la otra?

—Esa clase de afecto parece haber estado implícito en mí desde que te conozco, Franziska. No es para nada reciente —mirándome intenso, buscó incorporarse y luego hizo correr su índice arqueado por mi mejilla; con gran turbación me sorprendí anhelando un beso. Debió notarlo en mis labios húmedos, entreabiertos a la espera de que pudiese ocurrir… Sin embargo, decidió retraerse y a cambio, me devolvía bruscamente a la realidad—. Observa, la casera depositó el ramo y por el movimiento de sus labios, está susurrando... ¿Una rogativa o dedicatoria?

—¿Rezarle plegarias a un chulo, en serio? —lo miré incrédula y retorné mi atención a ella, que se persignaba— ¿Está besando el yugo? Bueno, tenemos una prueba que vale más que mil palabras —orgullosa de haber alcanzado el objetivo que me había propuesto, volví el rostro hacia él, sonriendo invicta. Miles asintió con un gesto de cabeza y trocó la sonrisa que me devolvía en una expresión de total desconcierto. Solo entonces noté cómo una muchacha enzarzaba un brassier en la cruz de mármol blanco— ¡¿Pero qué haces, Miles Edgeworth?! ¡Arranca de inmediato y vámonos a casa! ¡Me niego a contemplar esa desvergüenza!

—Ugh, si te digo la verdad, pensé que lo de la ropa interior era solo parte de su mito, ¡nunca real!

Puso de inmediato el auto en función de dar marcha atrás y si bien su maniobra fue un tanto desmañada, logramos retornar a la avenida sin causar estragos en ninguna bóveda.

—Entonces —intenté analizar los argumentos del proxeneta, mientras observaba la rígida expresión de Miles, que parecía no atender a nada sino al camino—… ¿Crees que Yarini se fijó en mí, porque no aceptó la idea de que su favorita reencarnara como una mujer ordinaria e insípida?

—¡Quién sabe! Pero al menos, ya descubrimos otra pieza del puzzle —dijo, muy seguro de que pronto le daría al proxeneta un ¡Toma ya!—. Y esta noche, será muy interesante averiguar qué información puede brindarnos la famosa corista.

—Si llegas a perder la compostura, no tendré piedad de ti —dije, medio en broma, medio en serio, abriendo la guantera y mostrándole mi látigo. Él se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a que lo celara sin motivos…, al menos ninguno fue una prueba categórica de su interés por otra persona—. Si ya dejamos atrás el cementerio, bien puedes animar este frío ambiente con una melodía.

—Bueno, veamos qué nos ofrece la radio —suspiró con alivio al notarme relajada y se dispuso también a dejar en el tintero las preocupaciones.

_**Oye la historia que contóme un día / El viejo enterrador de la comarca / Era un amante que por suerte impía / Su dulce bien le arrebató la parca. / Todas las noches iba al cementerio / A visitar la tumba de su hermosa / La gente murmuraba con misterio / Es un muerto escapado de la fosa…**_

—¡Muy a propósito, como para llorar en tus brazos! —Protesté irritada; no era la primera vez que Miles hacía trizas un instante romántico— ¿Viniste a la Tierra sólo para volverme un infierno la existencia?

—Nada más lejos de mi voluntad, Franziska. De seguro tu admirador etéreo está divirtiéndose a expensas mías con estas bromas infantiles —ignoro si lo dijo por justificar su mala suerte o en verdad lo pensaba—… Y no caí del planeta vecino, como pareces inferir.

—¡Pues regálame algo que no sea un bolero macabro!

—Mi bien, si pudiera vaticinar qué temas musicales van a poner en las emisoras, no hubiera escogido esa canción deprimente —alegó disculpándose, mientras buscaba entre las pésimas opciones que la radio nos hacía oír. La voz grave de un locutor lo hizo detener el sondeo, congelándolo en el sitio—. _**'…aquí con nosotros la periodista y fotógrafa extranjera Lotta Hart, que visita nuestra ciudad respondiendo a la invitación del Centro de Prensa Internacional. Antes de comenzar la entrevista, ella pide un tema romántico **_—Sentí que mi presión cardíaca se disparaba y el rostro quería estallarme de rabia, Miles frenó tan bruscamente en un semáforo que el auto soltó los tapacubos de las llantas delanteras— _**…' **_

—'_**¡Estoy donde está la noticia! Salúos pa' todos ustedes, quiero agradecer a dos amigos míos, muy fiscales ellos, que me dieron la oportunidá de ser llamá la Reportera de los Juzgaos. También están aquí disfrutando sus amoríos y quiero dedicarles una tonadilla bien sensiblera y así les cae buena suerte para que se casen pronto **_—los coches que se hallaban detrás nos obsequiaron buen recital de claxonazos, discrepando fuertemente con la delicada música en el interior del vehículo—_**…' **_

_**Amor, por entregarte el alma mía/Fiel a mi corazón y a mi querer/ Te he dado yo en la flor de mis caricias/La aurora de mi cuerpo de mujer/ Qué noche tan hermosa nos quisimos/ Mentiras y temores aparté/ Qué pura fue la entrega que vivimos/ Soles y estrellas de luz y amor/ Cayeron a nuestros pies.**_/ _**Por qué si fue tan dulce nuestra dicha/ Lo amargo de la vida te alejó/ ¿Por qué, por qué un abismo de falsías/ Condenará por siempre nuestro amor?**_

—Franziska —suspiró, apretando los puños contra el volante y luego alzó el rostro con un ademán orgulloso que hubiera envidiado el propio Yarini—… Por mucho que nos esforzáramos en ocultarlo, no iba a servir de nada. Esa reportera ya se disponía a publicar un artículo sobre nosotros.

—¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! ¡Oíste lo que dijo la muy estúpida! —clamé señalando el radio. Miles ya se bajaba del auto, en busca de los tapacubos que salieran rodando por la calle 12. No tuve más opción que acomodarme otra vez y crucé los brazos impotente; como se hallaba lejos, pude recapacitar y musité para mis adentros— Creo que no te falta razón, la batalla por el derecho a la intimidad recién comienza.


	10. Chapter 9 Del amor y una demonio

**9**

_**"Si Eva hubiera escrito el Génesis, ¿Cómo sería la primera noche de amor del género humano? Eva hubiera empezado por aclarar que ella no nació de ninguna costilla, ni conoció a ninguna serpiente, ni ofreció manzanas a nadie, y que Dios nunca le dijo que parirás con dolor y tu marido te dominará. Que todas esas historias son puras mentiras que Adán contó a la prensa"**_

_**(Eduardo Galeano. Patas arriba: La escuela del mundo al revés)**_

Después de la fatigosa eventualidad mañanera, el siguiente paso consistiría en oír a la prestigiosa corista su testimonio. Esperanzada con la idea de que nos guiara hacia el siguiente objeto, y así rematar el círculo de quiénes eran las probables reencarnaciones de la petite Berthe, dispuse con rapidez sobre la cama todas mis opciones para lucir esa noche. Repasé las prendas, sin lograr decidirme por una ¿La espalda muy descubierta, el escote pronunciado, la falda corta en demasía? ¿Cuál iba a ofrecerme la ocasión de privarlo del soplo vital, haciéndolo contener el aliento y enmudecer, como debió sucederle al mismo Adán en presencia de Eva?

—"¡Tu carácter y esos ridículos vestidos alejarían a cualquier hombre! —creí que yo era el blanco de tal frase y estuve a punto de volver a enfrentarme a Catalina. Exhibir mi ropa era lo mismo que invocarla; cuando apareció acompañada por otro ente que debió seguirla, inmersa en una discusión enojosa. Entonces comprendí, aquello iba dirigido al espectro que la importunaba. Las dos armaron tanto escándalo que me vi persuadida a olvidar los trajes e ir por mi látigo— ¿Recuerdas el aspecto de cotorra que adquirías al mover el abanico? Después de todo, navegaste con suerte no quedando solterona ¡Ese marido tuyo podría ser muy bueno haciendo negocios, pero jamás otras cosas! Y que conste, no lo decía yo, sino quienes lo conocieron mejor…"

—"Por supuesto, una mujerzuela como tú sin un título decente que presentar ante la sociedad, excepto el de 'Bígama de poca monta'" —la aristócrata, mayor que la señora de Baró, exteriorizaba el aire petulante y desdeñoso característico de la nobleza… Pero a mi buen ojo no escapó que debajo de tanta rimbombancia había un pasado turbio. A diferencia de Catalina, ilustre por naturaleza y con buena cuna, esa dama parecía tener la necesidad de reafirmar a gritos su condición linajuda— "¡No te bastó calentar el tálamo de Pedro, sino también el del señor Baró!"

—"Lamento mucho la envidia que eso te ocasione, Condesa de Revilla Qué-Amargo. Dudo que Juancito se fijara en ti; de hecho, a veces descubrí a tu esposo Agapito mirándome con disimulo —soltó la primera sin ambages. Catalina jamás dominaba su lengua por muy fina y elegante que fuera, ¡incluso aquellos modos, lejos de hacerla ver grotesca, le daban un toque increíblemente simpático!— ¿Sabes que las damas de sociedad lo conocen por su nombre achicado? Vaya cosas de las que una se entera ¡Oh,'Pito', quién lo diría!"

—"¿Tienen idea de lo que pasará si no escojo a tiempo una prenda? —les avisé, irrumpiendo entre ambas e hice restallar mi látigo. Volví a contemplar la repugnante perspectiva del éter siendo atravesado— ¡Las dos están en el medio! ¡Ahora, muévanse!"

—"¿Por casualidad estás dándome órdenes, meretriz exótica? —La supuesta condesa hizo un estudiado gesto de insulto alzando la nariz y masculló— De mirar tu ropa ya sé la clase de perdularia con la que trato. Añado que Dios las cría y el diablo las junta…"

—"¡Ese criterio bien lo puedes arrojar a la basura, porque no me interesa! ¡Una perdularia! —molesta no sólo por el retraso, añadí también la rapidez conque los espectros pasaban de lo material a lo etéreo y viceversa, eso me limitaba de infringirles cualquier daño— ¡Te golpearé tantas veces que no volverás a tener forma! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer tales suposiciones?"

—"Vaya cubil de áspides en el que he caído —farfulló la de Revilla Camargo, dándonos la espalda y observó a su rival por encima del hombro—. "Por cierto, Catalina, debió agradarte mucho ver expuesto en mi casa uno de tus vasos Lalique. Ese opalino con las rosas…"

—"¡Estúpida con estúpidas ropas que luego actúa estúpidamente!" —siquiera dejé a la esposa de Baró contestarle. Hasta yo me sentí ofendida por el modo cruel de su tono, ¿acaso podía luchar contra ese destino?— "¡Escuché hablar de usted y me reservé las opiniones! ¡Si bien Catalina se identifica con una rosa, la señora condesa es una detestable mosca que revolotea en torno a ella!"

—"Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor; gracias, Franziska —la sonrisa perfecta que tanto le alabaran, retornó a sus labios y me dedicó una elegante genuflexión—. Tranquila, hace mucho tiempo que superé tales cosas ¡Pueden exhibir a Lalique donde más les convenga, su arte debe admirarse! Igual, siempre habrá una persona que vaya más allá y descubra los misterios guardados en la historia de las piezas."

—"Uhmph, incluso las flores galanas terminan marchitas y se tornan polvo. Siquiera tu apuesto proxeneta consiguió evadir a la muerte… Por cierto, me dijo que hoy estará por el café del Louvre" —sonrió mordaz la condesa para luego desaparecer.

—"¿Puedo saber qué tratos y contratos mantienes con ese chulo del infierno? —Encaré a la esposa de Baró— Suponía que no lo apoyabas."

—"Alberto Yarini es un alma tortuosa, busca la verdad tanto como ustedes —me observó de frente y me di cuenta de que no mentía—. Por supuesto que ya conoce de la existencia de su yugo, también quién lo tiene. Soy la mediadora entre las dudas y sus ansias de amar otra vez —dijo arreglándose unos mechones de cabello que se le habían escapado del moño—. Digamos que actúo de conciencia para él."

—"Si se halla tan agobiado, es mejor que no demoremos —lancé mi arma sobre la cama, decidiéndome por un vestido color negro del tipo strapple—. Ya me retrasé más de lo debido, Miles estará tocando esa puerta en unos minutos."

—"De guiarte por una recomendación de la condesa, irías al teatro vestida como Madame Pompadour en pleno siglo XXI —Catalina tomó otro de los trajes y se lo colocó superpuesto, haciendo un coquetón giro—. Qué desperdicio no haber podido exponer mis piernas. Suerte la tuya de vivir estos tiempos, Franziska."

—"¿De verdad? Pues yo creo que hay muchas cosas perdidas y que no se recuperarán fácilmente" —aseveré, pensando cómo el placer vulgar había hecho a un lado la época del romance. A medio vestir, ella me detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—"Fuera ese túnico negro, nada de tonos lúgubres. El plateado te sentará mejor —dijo, tendiéndome aquel con que había estado jugando—. La tela es fina, el modelo tiene un buen corte, amén de magnífica hechura. Sobre todo, enfatizará tu busto y el derriere. No hay hombre, por formal que sea, capaz de resistir la tentación de mirar una cola."

—"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —exclamé perturbada, pero me dispuse a acatar su consejo. Si algo no le faltaba a Catalina era buen gusto— Después de todo, hay que darte la razón."

—"¡Claro que la tengo! —Sonrió con su coquetería innata, lo estaba disfrutando— Y lleva tu abanico, él verá que aprecias su regalo ¿Aprendiste ya a moverlo y mirar con malicia? ¡Debes ser más presumida!—negué con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que admiraba mi silueta en el espejo— Bueno, o aprendes o adiós galán ¿Quién gusta de una torta sin un buen relleno?"

—"Esta época es muy diferente a la tuya —mientras escogía unas joyas a tono, inquirí curiosa— ¿Puedo saber por qué la señorona y tú se piden la cabeza?"

—"Mi querida rival en sociedad y yo estábamos invitadas a un sarao. Ella, que pretendía siempre humillarnos a todas con su 'buen gusto', invirtió una suma ridículamente alta en cierto modelo exclusivo. El modisto francés era muy reputado, así que no consentiría repetirlo —Catalina suspiró como si estuviese cansada, para luego sentarse en una esquina del lecho—. La muy teatral hizo correr la bola, por supuesto. Esa noche sería ella quien atrajera las miradas de cuantos estuvieran presentes ¡Y así fue! Solo que yo soborné a una mucama de su servicio para que me diera copia del modelo. Cuando la ilustre condesa entró al sarao, ya mi vestido había sido visto y elogiado ¡Si pudiera mostrarte el ataque de histeria que manifestó delante de todos, para después retirarse inmediatamente de la fiesta!"

—"Con el rabo entre las piernas —dije por lo bajo. Tampoco me había caído bien esa dama— ¿Qué ocurrió después?"

—"Pues yo continué muy satisfecha de haber castigado su orgullo y me divertí sin que nada me apagara el buen humor ¿Qué iba a hacer sino? —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y de inmediato cambió el tema— Olvidemos los viejos tiempos, concentrémonos ahora en tu cita nocturna."

—"Vamos a encontrarnos con la tal Amalia Sorg, ¡a eso nadie le llamaría cita!"

—"¿No piensas disfrutar entonces del ballet? ¿Deleitarte con la sensual música de nuestro Lecuona? —se levantó de la cama para luego arrodillarse a mi lado, apoyándose con las manos en la cómoda. Podía decir que era hiperquinética— Si te agrada su obra, te lo presentaré más adelante."

—"¿A… Lecuona?"

—"El mismo. Tuvimos una noche muy divertida cuando invadimos el Museo de Artes Decorativas. Habían traído un piano, alguien iba a tocar al día siguiente y por supuesto, aprovechamos la madrugada entre canciones y bailes. Claro, el sereno terminó amonestado por salir dando gritos al patio y casi logra escalar la reja, luego él mismo solicitó marcharse. Imagínate que de repente comience a sonar el piano con esa brillante pieza que es 'En tres por cuatro' y luego rompa el silencio la popular 'Damisela Encantadora', cantado por la propia Esther Borja ¡Maravillosos los dos! Qué personas más extraordinarias, me gustará mucho repetir la experiencia de…"

—"¿Acaso pretendes mandar a todos los vigilantes camino al psiquiátrico? —la observé grave por segundos, y no pude mantener la expresión. Tuve que sonreír ante su afán de permanecer alegre, sin preocuparle que fuera solo un alma. Volví el interés al peinado de mi cabello— Déjame terminar con esto, no me desconcentres."

—"Fuiste tú quien preguntó —dijo en un tono divertido, incapaz de mostrarse disgustada por culparla de algo que no era su culpa—. Sé que te apasiona mi vida, y también doy gracias por eso."

—"¡Ack, no, para nada me interesa el chismorreo! —advertí, ruborizándome. No tenía caso fingir ante Catalina, si podía leer claramente mis verdaderas intenciones—. Ya estás aquí molestando, mejor te doy una ocupación, ¿quieres contarme lo que te sucedió en el teatro al que vamos?"

—"No querrás oírlo, te amargaría la noche —tragó en seco pero de inmediato se rehízo y me devolvió una sonrisa—. Piensa que al menos tú verás con placer ese ballet. Me gustaban mucho los rusos, creo que Tchaikovsky era un genio. Éste es un programa concierto muy criollo, pero igual lo disfrutarás; no importa qué pueda ocurrir, si el hombre que amas está a tu lado."

Era imposible no detenerse a elogiar el gigantesco edificio que tras continuas remodelaciones, albergaba la sede del Ballet Nacional de Cuba. Imponente en su estilo renacentista español o francés, con elementos del barroco, su fachada principal lucía cuatro grupos escultóricos en mármol blanco que representaban alegorías de la Beneficencia, la Educación, la Música y el Teatro. Los elementos dispuestos de forma equilibrada, balcones, ventanas, cornisas, la proporción de sus torres y la unidad de las molduras lograban un ritmo elegante.

Según la guía turística, en septiembre del 2015, el Consejo de Estado de la República de Cuba acordó, con carácter excepcional y en reconocimiento a los aportes de la bailarina Alicia Alonso a la cultura cubana y universal, denominar el actual Gran Teatro de La Habana como Gran Teatro de La Habana «Alicia Alonso».

—¿En qué estás pensando? —no habíamos permanecido ni tres minutos contemplando el sitio, y Franziska rompía el hechizo de investigar aquel portento arquitectónico. Por supuesto, ella lo había observado ya con velada fascinación desde que atravesábamos el Parque Central— Deja de perder el tiempo pensando, ¡hay que seguir adelante!

—Llegamos con el suficiente para observar todo el panorama. Franziska, estos lugares son nuevos para los dos y la puerta del recibidor no va a salir corriendo ni se va a cerrar antes de la hora indicada—cubrí su mano, que yacía sobre mi brazo, con la mía, rozando levemente sus nudillos— ¿Puedes relajarte y darle una oportunidad a la dicha?

—No estoy acostumbrada a salir contigo de esta forma.

—¿De qué forma estás hablando? —Empezaba a impacientarme que estuviera tan reacia conmigo— ¡Dados los estándares de la Habana, no lucimos como una pareja siquiera!

—¿Por qué los estúpidos habaneros tenían que reproducir algo tan tonto como el Capitolio? —hizo un perfecto giro en el tema, que acompañó con su sonrisa irónicamente dulce; mientras observaba el edificio a mano izquierda, justo cruzando la calle— ¡Debieron ser más originales!

—No iban a imitar el edificio del Reichstag ¿Cierto, Franziska?

—¡Argh! ¿Te estás burlando de…? —creí que sería fulminado por su mirar perspicaz y la vi hurgar en el bolso.

—Definitivamente, huelo problemas —emití un pequeño suspiro. Pese a todo Franziska no extrajo su arma, sino el abanico, abriéndolo molesta. El varillaje cedió con un sonido áspero, todo su país descubierto ante el impulso—. Mi bien, solo estaba bromeando.

—Entremos de una vez —dijo cortante, a la vez que me arrastraba hacia el interior del teatro. Le ofreció las invitaciones a la joven portera, que de inmediato fue toda sonrisas cuando notó que nuestros asientos pertenecían al área de la Presidencia. Con un gesto del índice nos mostró la gran alfombra roja que llevaba a la escalera principal y de allí a los balcones.

Sin dudas, aquel palacio lleno de luces y estatuas de gran acabado, con escaleras de mármol y personalidades de la sociedad cubana, mantenía su prestigio con el paso de los años. Distinguí algunas figuras importantes de la cultura nacional, que compartían sus copas junto a la pequeña barra situada a la izquierda de la entrada. En el extremo contrario se amontonaba un gran tumulto de personas frente a cierta vidriera. Guié a Franziska para comprar los programas y quizás cualquier souvenir que se le antojara sobre la temática del ballet.

—"Giselle o las Willis" interpretado por la prima ballerina assoluta Alicia Alonso —tomé un segundo el disco y observé la cubierta—. Era el ballet favorito de mi madre.

—También el mío —pareció agradarle que compartiéramos ese gusto y sonrió—, aunque sea bastante lúgubre ¿Quieres llevarlo, Miles? Puede que tengamos la ocasión de echarle un vistazo más adelante.

Escucharla y pedir que lo añadieran a las biografías de María Elena Llorente y Viengsay Valdés, más el poster de la primera bailarina de nombre Alia M. Lorenzo ataviada como el Cisne Negro, fue todo uno. Por lo visto, Franziska quería tener algo más para hojear en el viaje de regreso que sus casos. Mientras pagaba, la vi contemplar la escalera de mármol y estremecerse. Cruzó los brazos abrigándose el pecho, mientras sus manos asían los antebrazos en un ademán protector.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi bien? —la sostuve al verla sudar frío— ¿Cuál es la causa de tu estremecimiento?

—M-me pareció verla… Esa corista.

—¿Segura que se trataba de Amalia Sorg? Tan siquiera la conoces.

—Iba vestida según la vieja usanza, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio lleva esa ropa tan fuera de moda —manifestó confiada, indicándome la escalera con un gesto—, y subió los escalones tan rápido que no logré seguirla con la vista.

—Bueno, me pregunto si pudieras haberte equivocado ¿A un espectro le gustaría deambular por el salón con esta muchedumbre? —medité, creyéndolo improbable—. Hay muchas personas…

—¿Acaso noto cierta incredulidad en tu rostro, Miles Edgeworth? —escapó de mi abrazo, notablemente disgustada— ¡Nadie se viste así hoy en día!

—Franziska, no tiene caso que…

—¡Ahí está, Miles! ¿La ves? —volvió a indicarme la parte superior de la escalera.

Subimos rápidamente los escalones hasta la entrada a la zona de Presidencia, donde una mujer con moño gigantesco, nariz respingona y estereotipo de bailarina se arreglaba los pliegues del vestido. Otra dama se colocó junto al espectro materializado y fluyó la conversación.

—¡Sade, qué gusto verte de nuevo por aquí! Desde que te retiraste de la compañía, estás haciendo vida de reina.

—Ugh, n-no es ella —consciente de su equivocación, dio un respingo y sorprendida, abrió los ojos—. E-es de verdad ¡Pero quién lo hubiera imaginado, si lleva esa ropa tan…!

—Cálmate, Franziska —intervine rápidamente, arrastrándola del brazo hacia las puertas de acceso a la zona Presidencial. Sabía cuanto le molestaba errar en sus deducciones.

Primera fila de la izquierda; la Embajada me había ofrecido las invitaciones para el mejor sitio. Nadie que nos molestara delante, únicamente la baranda de seguridad que limitaba el balcón. Aquella sala principal, llamada Federico García Lorca, tenía una capacidad para aproximadamente mil quinientas personas y contaba, por supuesto, con una lujosa araña que bien podía compararse a otras, igualmente majestuosas, colocadas en los teatros europeos o americanos.

Franziska terminó sentándose a mi diestra. Sin molestarse en leer su programa, bajo el pretexto de haber olvidado los lentes, me pidió que lo hiciera yo.

—_**Primer Acto: pas de quatre "Tarde en la siesta". Obra homenaje a Lecuona, con interpretaciones al piano del autor. (Crisantemo, Vals en Si Mayor, A la Antigua, Bell Flower, En 3 por 4, Preludio en la noche y Vals azul) Este ballet representa estampas de las mujeres cubanas a principios del siglo XX, en una atmósfera señorial y donde ellas manifiestan sus contradicciones por la vida conformista, ociosa y gris que el medio les impone, encerradas en el patio de una residencia colonial del Cerro. Esto se expresa en las relaciones entre esas cuatro hermanas cuyos nombres, usuales en la cultura hispanoamericana es una sugerencia de la psicología de cada una de ellas. Consuelo, Soledad, Dulce y Esperanza. Es una referencia también al célebre lienzo de Miguel Collazo.**_

—Qué interesante. Catalina Lasa habla mucho del compositor, veamos cuán meritoria es la música.

—Lo es, no te quepa duda, Franziska —le aseguré, conociendo de antemano que Lecuona recibiría su aprobación en cuanto lo escuchara—. El tercer timbre acaba de sonar, llamando a los espectadores para que ocupen los asientos. Pronto se apagarán las luces.

—Miles Edgeworth, no es la primera vez que acudo al teatro. Déjate de tonterías.

El ya reconocido como "grand pas de quatre" cubano logró trasladarnos verdaderamente al escenario representado por aquellas muchachas, que con espléndidos movimientos ofrecían al espectador la tristeza de su encierro. Perfectamente coordinadas, hacían sus giros, se alineaban o compartían el espacio tomándose de las manos, como el único divertimento que les era permitido en la soledad de aquel patio colonial. Después, los complejos despliegues del pas de quatre dieron paso a las variaciones. Cada una dibujaba el carácter de la joven que iba ejecutándolo y así pudimos conocer de sus empeños, contradicciones o anhelos.

—Qué curioso, a veces los personajes representan más a una misma de lo que hubiese podido imaginar —afirmó, mientras aplaudía gustosa el final de una complicada interpretación—. Es impresionante cómo Soledad encarna su angustia ¡y la melodía se mantiene acorde al estado de ánimo! ¡Miles Edgeworth, es tu culpa que antes no comprara un disco del maestro Lecuona!

—¿Y quién no lo pidió cuando adquirimos el programa y demás souvenirs? —Rebatí sarcástico, mirándola de soslayo. Al ver que se irritaba, le devolví una sonrisa— Personalmente, creo que la interpretación de Consuelo es magistral. Unifica y ofrece alivio a sus hermanas cuando mayor es la desdicha.

—Todas hacen buen papel, Dulce y Esperanza son la perfecta contraparte de las otras dos.

—… Mi bien, estamos incomodando a nuestros vecinos de palco —dije al percibir la mirada furibunda de quienes compartían nuestra diestra y siniestra; una mujer estirada que tenía el aspecto de maître de ballet y un hombre calvo, por lo visto gran entendido del mismo. Abrigué la mano de Franziska con mi palma, estrechándola suavemente—. Creo que será mejor compartir las opiniones en el tiempo del entreacto.

—¡Nadie me da órdenes! ¡Primera vez que me deleito viendo este ballet y tengo derecho a comentarlo! —musitó cruzándose de brazos, con infantil arrebato. No le duraría mucho su actitud, ya que pronto acabó la danza y olvidó el requerimiento para sumarse al mar de aplausos. La bailarina que personificara a Soledad fue desde aquel instante su favorita.

Cerró el telón y al abrirlo, aquel patio con fuente y enredaderas se había transformado en un pequeño bar. Acompañado únicamente por la música sublime de Lecuona, el barman limpiaba las copas. Repentinamente, la voz de Esther Borja, intérprete maravillosa de los años 30, se dejó escuchar cantando 'En la noche perfumada'. El joven barman, aprovechó la soledad del recinto, para solicitar graciosamente a su escoba que lo acompañara en el baile, imaginándose a una bella muchacha. Pobre hombre, me admiró el entorno festivo creado por su ilusión, donde no sólo bailó con ella, sino que además hizo como que brindaban por su dicha.

—Interesante fusión del contemporáneo y el ballet clásico —le susurré al oído—. La escenografía me recuerda los pequeños bares de Los Ángeles.

—Y me pregunto qué hacías tú en esos tugurios, para conocerlos tan bien —Franziska me devolvió una mirada escéptica—. No sería extraño que hubieses acompañado al estúpido de Phoenix Wright a emborracharse.

Mi defensa iba a ser categórica, sin embargo, el murmullo indignado de mis vecinos impidió que manifestara cualquier desacuerdo. Resolví concentrarme de lleno en el escenario. La quimera del mesero con su escoba, había sido interrumpida por otro joven que portaba un ramo de flores. Hablando del Rey de Roma, el recién llegado bailarín era muy parecido a Wright, incluyendo su amor platónico por una dama. El barman lo invitó a sentarse y al dirigirse a la mesa la réplica de Phoenix, una de las flores cayó de sus manos.

—Qué hombre más atolondrado, esa cara estúpida me recuerda a… —masculló Franziska y acto seguido, noté que la supuesta maître le había golpeado el brazo disimuladamente con su abanico. Mi compañera se turbó ante la osadía, y valiéndose del suyo, le devolvió la amonestación. Varios minutos después, ambas proseguían su mudo altercado a golpe de abanico.

—Mi bien, te lo ruego, evita que nos echen del teatro —volví a susurrarle. Aunque me observó de mal talante, optó por calmarse y continuar disfrutando la obra.

El joven parecido a Wright se quitó el saco, pidiéndole al barman que le sirviera una copa. Varió entonces la música, Esther Borja iniciaba su éxito 'Para cantarle a mi amor' y el barman hacía el intento de recoger la flor que antes cayera de las manos del joven cliente. Una muchacha vestida de rojo irrumpió en el sitio y corriendo fue hasta la réplica de Wright, que continuaba sentado, abrazándolo por la espalda. Éste, feliz de verla junto a él y obsequiándole una de las flores del ramo, imploró porque le concediera el baile. Contrario al pas de quatre anteriormente disfrutado, los pasos tenían menos del rigor clásico y más la sensualidad del baile contemporáneo, adecuado para un ambiente popular. Esto se percibía en la forma que los amantes se deslizaban por el escenario, muy cerca de una danza moderna. Cuando terminó aquel pas de deux romántico, la joven condujo a su amado a sentarse a la mesa, donde terminaron besándose.

—¿Por qué será que estos bailarines me hacen recordar a dos estúpidos conocidos nuestros? —manifestó Franziska con natural desagrado— ¡Convirtieron el baile en un merengue dulzón!

—Déjame que adivine —sonreí mordaz. Ambos estábamos de acuerdo, Phoenix y Maya de seguro se comportarían idénticamente a ellos, cuando decidieran concretar su noviazgo—...

Llegó al escenario del bar otra chica de rojo, que obviando las atenciones del pobre mesero, fue a sentarse a otra mesa, completamente sola. Junto al tema 'Lloviendo', hizo entrada un hombre que remedaba estar empapado por la lluvia. Dejó su chaqueta al barman, para bailar melancólicamente, hasta que llegó una tercera joven de rojo con paraguas, entregándolo al servicial mesero y corrió a taparle los ojos al muchacho que bailaba. Él, reconociéndola, le invitó a danzar, solo que a diferencia de la pareja que los precediera, el ballet se había tornado nostálgico.

—Qué gracioso, ahora el bailarín desgreñado se me asemeja a Cutre. Ese aspecto mugriento y el sobretodo —sonrió maliciosamente, a la par que observaba a la vecina de palco por encima del hombro. Fue una suerte que la mujer esta vez la ignorara por completo—… ¡no le vendría mal que le cayera un chaparrón encima, ya que odia bañarse!

—Por desgracia puedo corroborar su mal hábito.

Habían culminado el baile, ella junto a la mesa y él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, luciendo nuevamente aquel aire pesaroso. Al ir juntos a sentarse, entró de súbito un hombre vestido de negro. Apenas irrumpió en el bar, la joven solitaria que aguardaba en su mesa corrió hacia él para abrazarlo efusivamente, al compás de 'Al fin, amor'. El baile de aquella pareja era el más sensual, primaron los abrazos y mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro, él la sostenía del grácil talle. Finalmente, la joven terminaba con un split o apertura de piernas en el suelo, de las cuales recogía una de forma sutil. Así permaneció durante varios segundos, colocando su rostro entre las manos de él, que a su vez estaba arrodillado.

—Los dos encajan muy bien, al menos en apariencia —musitó Franziska guiñándome un ojo, lo que me tomó por sorpresa. Cuando usaba ese tono ladino, era señal de que debía estar sobre aviso—. Y a éste solo le faltaba el cravat para ser idéntico a cierto fiscal insoportable.

—Nngh… Será mejor que lo estés diciendo en broma —refuté sólo por mantener las apariencias. De haber sido él, creo que hubiese disfrutado bailar una pieza tan emotiva con Franziska.

Cuatro muchachas llegaron al establecimiento, logrando que el barman se dispusiera a danzar con todas. Vaya que al final tuvo suerte, luego de haber sido rechazado por las que tenían pareja. Podía modificar el dicho para él 'Si quiere caldo, le damos cuatro tazas'. Oí con mucha satisfacción ese tema que me agradaba por encima del resto, la 'Damisela Encantadora'. Bella por su ritmo, elocuencia y la voz de la Borja, que le ponía un toque muy lírico y apasionado a la letra del maestro Lecuona.

_**Por tus ojazos negros llenos de amor**_

_**Por tu boquita roja que es una flor,**_

_**Por tu cuerpo de palmera lindo y gentil**_

_**Se muere mi corazón.**_

_**Si me quisieras, figurina de abril,**_

_**Mi vida entera yo te daría a ti.**_

_**Si tus labios rojos yo pudiera besar,**_

_**Moriría de amor.**_

_**Damisela encantadora,**_

_**Damisela por ti yo muero,**_

_**Si me miras, si me besas,**_

_**Damisela, serás mi amor.**_

_**Cuando a mi voz galanes sin distinción**_

_**Me dedican requiebros con gran pasión.**_

_**Con mi aire de princesa bello y juncal,**_

_**Les destrozo el corazón.**_

_**Si yo te diera mis caricias de amor,**_

_**Tu vida entera se abrazará a mi ardor.**_

_**Si mis labios rojos tú pudieras besar**_

_**Sabrías lo que es amor.**_

_**Damisela encantadora,**_

_**Damisela por ti yo muero,**_

_**Si me miras, si me besas,**_

_**Damisela, serás mi amor.**_

Una de las jóvenes se había subido a la mesa a danzar. El bailarín de negro que Franziska relacionaba conmigo, le ofreció a su compañera la rosa que antes recogiera el barman; mientras el ballet, próximo a su fin aunaba todas las parejas en el centro del escenario. Luego de varios giros y finas ejecuciones, las muchachas terminaron alineadas en dos filas, con la escolta de sus hombres.

—Aprovechemos el intermedio para ir en busca de la corista —sostuve a Franziska del brazo, para evitar su pérdida entre la multitud que nos llevaba hasta la puerta como una corriente de río—. Aunque no creo probable que aparezca.

—Hombre de poca fe, si fallas en tu cometido… Quién sabe lo que haga ese proxeneta con mi persona —se detuvo junto a la escalera, mirándome intensa. Luego me señaló con un gesto resuelto la puerta de los lavatorios masculinos—. Te ordeno ir a la toilette ahora mismo y buscarla, tal como nos dijeron. Yo no puedo entrar, vas a estar solo ¡Intenta mantener la compostura!

De mala gana, se retiró hacia la pequeña barra en el salón principal, mientras yo la observaba mezclarse con el resto del público. Sin embargo, no la perdí de vista; sin dejar de ser femenino, su caminar distaba mucho del voluptuoso movimiento que las criollas tenían o ponían en su andar y esto marcó la diferencia.

_**—"'**____**La cubana parece que camina en el aire, no por el pavimento. El cubano igual. Somos seres dotados para la felicidad pasajera'**_ —escuché cierta voz de mujer en mi mente y luego risas—. ¿La tuya, durará mucho tiempo?"

Si bien los aseos masculinos se hallaban a unos cuantos pasos, la resonancia de sus palabras hizo que me doliera la cabeza. Resolví concentrarme por completo en Franziska y la necesidad de ponerle fin al problema del maldito proxeneta. Abrí determinado la puerta y avanzando hasta la instalación más próxima, esperé a que su voz estuviera cerca de mi oído para darle una respuesta.

—"¿Y entonces, vida mía? No te vi aliviar el peso de tus riñones —pude distinguir al espectro materializado cuando se acercó. Se trataba de una muchacha de cabello negro, cejas gordas que parecían dibujadas a carboncillo, sombreando unos ojos más bien saltones pero muy expresivos. A la nariz larga y afilada, seguían los labios rojos, todo el conjunto sobre una piel marmórea. La figura, tan voluptuosa como se pedía a las cupleteras de aquellos años. Contemplándome sardónica de pies a cabeza, humedeció sus labios con la lengua de forma bastante impúdica, conforme se llevaba las manos a la cintura—, me pregunto si viniste para cumplir un propósito más… retorcido."

—Nngh… ¡¿Cómo puede insinuar semejante…?!

—"A mí no vas a engañarme, tienes pinta de chulito francés —dijo enfurruñando la nariz—, como los cabrones que mataron a Yarini."

—"Le aseguro, señora, que ni _**soteneur**_ ni francés. Mi nombre es Miles Edgeworth, soy fiscal y americano, a mucha honra —le respondí sin vocalizar, cruzándome de brazos, e intenté defender mi postura de hombre digno—. Vengo precisamente a informarme sobre Alberto Yarini."

—"Macho lindo, a él nunca le gustaron los americanos ¿entiendes?, los detestaba —su voz adquirió un tono amenazador—. Faltaría a la memoria de ese caballero si ahora te suelto la confidencia que buscas…, aunque me tienta cambiarla por un buen revolcón ¿Qué dices?"

—"Tengo como propósito liberar a mi futura esposa de sus tretas. Él comenzó a importunarla porque cree firmemente que la petite Berthe reencarnó en ella. Sin embargo, por más urgencia que tengo de saber la verdad, comprenda que aceptar semejante oferta me haría un villano a sus ojos."

—"¿La inocente prometida se dejó engatusar por él y aún quieres guardarle respeto? ¡Ja! ¡Estás haciendo el papel de bobo! —rió a carcajadas. Las mujeres de su profesión solían mostrarse agresivas y yo me vi teniendo que lidiar con su desfachatez— ¡Vamos, hombre! No imaginas lo fácil que es para mí poseer el cuerpo de una de las chicas del teatro y resolver el asunto. A cambio, te soltaré todo sobre la petite Berthe ¿no es eso lo que buscas? ¡Pues a una, otra!"

—"Me da la sensación de que no escuchó lo que dije. Franziska detesta los asedios del proxeneta. Es Alberto Yarini quien está empeñado en asociarla con esa cortesana, y no ella quien sucumbe por su atractivo —afirmé, notablemente molesto por sus acusaciones hacia mi compañera—. Si le sorprende tanto que haya una mujer capaz de resistirse a él, debido a que su alma pertenece a otro hombre, entonces… ¿por qué insiste en hacerme una propuesta inconcebible? No pago fidelidad con traición, señorita."

—"Uhm, para mí que tú eres medio cundango —musitó divertida, buscando humillarme—. Sí, cundango… Mariquita, da igual."

—"¡Agh! ¡Eso es algo intolerable!"

—"Las buenas hembras morimos por los hombres altaneros, a ninguna le chiflan los puritanos cobardes. Y me parece que a tu novia sí le picó el chulo —deslizó el índice por mi espalda, ojeándome insolente— ¿Qué harías si resulta ser la Berthe reencarnada?"

—"¡Sus preferencias son irrelevantes en este momento! —le hice ver, descargando mi puño contra el muro del aseo— Y antes de arribar a cualquier decisión, primero quisiera oír su testimonio. Le ruego que me cuente la verdad."

—"Lo primero es que desprecio a las personas capaces de juzgar a Yarini. Su tiempo fue convulso para todos, la sociedad le abrió las puertas de San Isidro y él vio en la prostitución un buen negocio. Todas las cortesanas querían someterse al chulo de categoría, ¿qué de malo tiene? Claro que si yo hubiese pertenecido a ese mundo y me hubieran dado a escoger, preferiría trabajar para un hombre joven y hermoso —masculló, encogiéndose de hombros, las manos descansaron en sus caderas a la par que hacía un sugerente contoneo—. Dudo que se volviera loco por la Berthe, podía ser muy linda, pero Yarini jamás llegó a enamorarse de ninguna. Ella fue quien lo buscó, arrojándosele a los brazos para que la sacara de la casa de Letot. Alberto Yarini sólo vio en esa meretriz la posibilidad de hacerse aún más notorio, al quitarle la joya favorita a su rival."

—"Esa parte de la historia ya la conozco, mejor saltemos al velatorio y entierro del proxeneta, si no le importa."

—"A su entierro prácticamente asistió la Habana completa. Después hubieron otros, de personalidades notables de la cultura… Pero como el del chulo de categoría, ninguno —suspiró al recordar, quizás no fuera de sus más grandes admiradoras, y aún así reparé cuánto lo estimaba—. Petite Berthe se mantuvo siempre junto a la caja, desde el funeral. Luego iba a la cabeza de la procesión, cuando los franceses irrumpieron en aquel molote de gente, dando puñaladas. A ella la hirieron en un seno, pero con todo, llegó sangrando al cementerio. Eso es lo que yo llamo una mujer."

—"Lo cierto es que hay algo que me inquieta y no lo ha mencionado —esa última observación, ponía en el mismo plano a Franziska y a la joven meretriz. Las dos eran capaces de soportar dolores mayúsculos, cuando éstos se volvían el impedimento básico para lograr sus propósitos—. Se rumorea que la petite Berthe retiró un objeto perteneciente al difunto antes del sepelio."

—"Recuerdo el diálogo que tuvo con otro periodista famoso, ya entradita en años. Declaró que Alberto había dejado un luis, un centén y cinco pesos. El amigo que preparó el cadáver, le puso la corbata con su alfiler, lo peinó y afeitó, vio en el bolsillo del traje aquel luis. No dudo que la Berthe lo tomara consigo ¿quién iba a extrañar una moneda común, de la que nadie se acordaba?"

—"¿Puede asegurarlo?"

—"En este caso, no se puede asegurar nada, mi chino. Cuando se abrió la caja por última vez, Berthe lanzó encima del cadáver, herida y sangrando. Tras ella fueron las demás; el amigo de Yarini dijo que le habían arrancado desde mechones de pelo hasta el alfiler de la corbata. Las mujeres acabaron con el difunto antes de que bajara a tierra, quitándole incluso los botones. Se comenta que al inclinarse, Berthe le manchó el pecho del traje con su sangre y le dejó un buen recuerdo; luego se rehízo, echó a las mujeres que la sofocaban y volvió a cerrar el féretro —dejó caer estas palabras acercándose a mi rostro, violando el espacio personal que hasta ese momento había entre los dos. Aproximó sus labios a mi oído mientras susurraba altanera— ¿Satisfecho? Ahora vete, un bonito semental viene a los aseos y estoy segura de que podré divertirme a gusto. Si te asquea el sabor de la papaya, más nada tenemos que hablar… y no vas a malearme la fiesta."

—Grr… —la vi perderse tras la puerta del último baño, cantando para incomodarme _**'Alberto, tú eres cundango y Teodoro también lo es, caballero, dos machangos pa que vea usté'.**_

Justo al abandonar el sitio y hallarme otra vez en la parte superior de la escalera, me sorprendió la llamada estridente del segundo timbre para volver a los asientos y vi retornar a Franziska.

Solo cuando estuvimos de regreso en los palcos, ya más cómodos ante la evidente ausencia de nuestros vecinos, me atreví a sondearlo respecto al intercambio. Había dominado la curiosidad al ver su expresión iracunda y resolví esperar hasta entonces para sonsacarle los detalles.

—¿Ocurre algo? Pareces aturdido —le sonreí burlona, pegándole suave con el abanico— ¿Era tan hermosa la corista?

—Hmph…, uno aprende algo nuevo cada día…, 'cundango'… ¡Arngh! —creí oírle decir entre dientes— Mujerzuela rústica.

—¿De qué hablas, Miles? ¿Qué palabra extraña es esa? —lo miré atónita. Sus mejillas adquirieron el color del telón, y se limitó a contemplarlo en silencio. Ante mi porfía decidió hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, el tema difería del misterioso vocablo.

—Insisto en que seas paciente con esto, mi bien —suspiró y aquello me dio mala espina—. No tienes que inquietarte, la cupletera es el espectro más vulgar y frívolo que haya visto jamás. Conste que no he avistado muchos —accedió a tomar mi mano y besarla, intentando componer su hosquedad—. La tan renombrada belleza de la corista debería ser tu menor preocupación.

—¡¿Y quieres decirme, por ventura, cuál es el mayor problema?! —le solté a toda voz, recibiendo los murmullos desaprobatorios del resto de los allí presentes. Alguien nos devolvió un '¡Tssshhhhhh! ¡Niña, esto es el teatro, no la carpa del circo!'. Miles se giró hacia mí, tirándome de la muñeca para que volviera al asiento. La sangre, de repente, me subió a la cabeza— Espera… siquiera tienes que decirlo. Se trata de la moneda, ¿verdad? ¡El dichoso luis!

—Parece que acabas de comprender la situación. Aunque todavía no debemos apresurar las conclusiones —me advirtió, a la par que se tocaba la sien con el índice—. Recuerda, nuestra casera también puede ser la petite Berthe reencarnada.

—¿Y si el chulo no quiere admitirlo?

—Empeñó su palabra, mi bien. Aquí no vale un capricho, sino la verdad. Mal que le pese, tendrá que aceptarla.

—No obstante, aún queda este conflicto por solucionar… ¿recuerdas que mañana es nuestro último día para conseguir la respuesta definitiva? —Imposible que pudiera contenerme ante la proximidad del término— ¡El último…!

—La encontraré a tiempo, lo juro por mi honor —aseguró, mirándome a los ojos para después dedicarme una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Esa cupletera me proporcionó cierto dato, banal en apariencia; que debiera proyectar luz sobre cuál de los tres objetos es el que Berthe se quedó.

—¡Muéstramelo!—demandé amenazadora, poniéndole mi abanico bajo el mentón — ¡Apúrate y dilo ya! Pero si resulta que es una tontería, no sobrevivirás a...

—Lo siento, mi bien. Te lo haré saber cuando sea el momento, confía en mí —no solo me había interrumpido, sino que ojeándome grave, apartó mi mano con gesto firme—. Puedes golpearme todo lo que desees, al final solo vas a lograr que nos arrojen puertas afuera. Escucha el tercer llamado, pronto empezará la función.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a esconder una pista crucial?! ¡Miles Edgeworth, ahora mismo exijo que compartas ese pormenor!

—Franziska, disfruta la puesta en escena. Después del intermedio, según el programa, viene una coreografía de ballet contemporáneo llamada Flora —¡el muy estúpido me ignoró aún sabiendo mi desvelo! Ya se lo haría pagar más tarde— '_**…Basada en la obra del artista plástico René Portocarrero y su serie de óleos, en la cual es la mujer el tema frecuente. Sin narrar una historia específica, la escenografía y diseños de vestuario pretenden recrear también a manera de homenaje, la atmósfera de las Floras del pintor, e intenta ser como los óleos, un símbolo de lo femenino cubano y universal'.**_

Respondí a su lectura mirándolo de soslayo, indignada por no entender los motivos al negarme la información. Hasta ese momento lo habíamos compartido todo, si yo era la víctima, ¡razón de más para que me comunicara sus avances en la pesquisa!

Como si abrir el telón fuera obra de magia, así mismo las luces eclipsaron y vi desfilar por el escenario a la Flora Morada o del Sombrero, tan severa, a la Flora Azul o del Abanico, criolla típica, luego la Amarilla o del Paraguas, alegre como el sol. Apenas hizo entrada con su enigmática danza la Flora Verde o de la Máscara, sentí que perdía la noción del tiempo. Repentinamente, nuestros asientos eran en platea, muy cerca del escenario. Miles había estrechado mi mano con fuerza, instándome a no dudar y olvidarnos de que todo el teatro nos abucheaba. Las exclamaciones del público inundaron la sala, los señores de la República, engalanados con sus trajes de lujo, se levantaron de los asientos.

—¡Vergüenza! ¡Libertinos! —chillaron unas damas que se hallaban en los balcones— ¡Mujerzuela impúdica y liviana!

—¿Creyeron que nadie sabría la verdad sobre ustedes? ¡La desvergüenza no se puede ocultar ni con dinero!

—¡Abandonemos el teatro, vamos a dejarlos completamente solos! —coreó media platea— ¡Castiguemos su osadía! ¡Presentarse juntos en público, después de tantos artículos hablando sobre la pecaminosa!

¿Todo aquello era por nosotros? ¿Acaso me juzgaban a causa de haber ocultado mi relación con Miles? ¿Tal sería nuestro destino cuando los supuestos admiradores de los fiscales genios leyeran la noticia de la reportera metiche? ¿Y si tanta insidia ponía fin a nuestras carreras?

—¡Mejor que hubiesen ocultado su relación, pero no, la exhiben como si fueran Julio César y Cleopatra!

—Por supuesto, la desvergonzada y el sinvergüenza…

Debía valorar lo que sentía, cuánto me importaba la opinión pública y si me hallaba dispuesta a lidiar con ella. Observé a Miles por un segundo, sus ojos, llenos de odio e inclementes, no se apartaban de la multitud en su boicot, que nos gritaba injurias e iba marchando hacia la salida. Alguien observaba escondido tras las bambalinas. Creí reconocer a Yarini, que me guiñó un ojo e hizo una sutil reverencia, como advirtiéndome "esto es lo que te espera". Nos quedamos sentados, inmutables, tanto como los artistas italianos que actuaban, y continuaron su función sin tan siquiera importarles que su público se hubiese retirado.

—'_**Así es la aristocracia. Adentro todo, pero cuando algo se descubre, a correr y tapar. Es una falsedad que no tiene nombre' **_—escuché la risa teatral de Amalia Sorg en mi mente.

Pero yo había elegido, y en un gesto de profundo agradecimiento, me deshice de mis prendas más queridas y lanzándolas hacia los artistas, decidí que nuestro show debía continuar aún sin otro auditorio aparte de nosotros.


End file.
